It's Complicated
by pikaqueen
Summary: It started with a transfer student. Heads butt, curses fly, drama breaks especially involving a blonde girl and CEO hot shot with secrets they both hide. But will their relationship blossom after the obstacles they're forced to face together?Genre(s): Humor, Drama, Romance, Friendship "
1. The new Student

:~:~:~:

Fairy Tail Academy; one of the most prestigious schools in Mangolia has a reputation of one of the best Elite's schools. Possibly number one in Japan. Admitted students have certain qualities that make them prodigies, practically legends if they wanted. They posses a certain kind of charisma and talent that even the best of the best can only dream of reaching. Each student holds a special skill(s) that makes them stand out from the rest; and only those students are welcomed into the academy.

Meet Lucy Heartfilia for example the daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia whose business Love and Lucky is known through out the town, they are one of the wealthiest families known through Fiore. Besides her wealth Lucy has this outstanding talent of having social relations with people that can be hard to deal with, she broadens her horizons easily. She is also good at archery, cracking a whip, a bit of swimming, and stylish. She is determined, funny, very intelligent, a little bit vain, and strong willed. She has a good heart (and good looks as well): a perfect candidate for the school.

One can only imagine what a school year would be like at Fairy Tail Academy with it's unique students.

xxxoxxx

A sleek black car was gliding over the turns and crosses of Magnolia's interstate. The enthusiastic and noted young driver was humming away excited that on the first job he is to handle an important client.

A young and handsome important client.

"Fullbuster-san" the man asked trying to make conversation "Is everything fine back there? How do you like Japan?"

Behind him he heard the guy shift into his seat before replying "Everything's fine Andou-san thanks for asking" he replied courtly "And Japan…" he looked out the window smiling a bit to himself, "Is grander than I remembered it to be"

Andou nodded happy that his client is enjoying his ride, his ride back home.

Or to be more accurate, his ride to school.

"Welcome back" he added "Are you not going to miss the beauties of your past? The crepes in France? The elegance in England? The charming thrill of America?" he asked with a bit of teasing.

The young man laughed and nodded "It was great then, but it's good to be back home where I belong"

Andou looked straight forward, keeping his keen amber eyes straight on the road. He made another turn as he swiveled the steering wheel with ease. "So Fairy Tail huh? I can't believe all you had to do was tell them your name and now you're in!"

"Ah, well I am an acquaintance of the head master. He's like a grandfather to me," he said, the love in his eyes was evident.

"Do you have any friends that may be attending Fairy Tail Academy as well?"

"Not that I know of" he paused "But it would be great to see the friends I haven't seen in five years" his voice sounded strained as he looked out the window. Andou said nothing seeing from the rear view mirror that his client was deep in thought.

'I wonder where you guys are now?' he thought before his car went to an abrupt stop. He looked up to see glamorous gold gates with a Fairy in sigma on it.

"Sir." Andou looked back with a smile "We're here"

He nodded 'I wonder what cover I should go as in this school' a mischievous glint past through his dark eyes "So we're here. I wonder what you will throw at me Fairy Tail Academy"

xxxoxxx

"Lu-chan! We're going to be late to class!" yelled the petite blunette girl to her friend running down the hall next to her.

"Gomen Levy-chan! I overslept and I forgot that you were planning to take me here today" said the blond haired girl smiling sheepishly at her friend Levy.

"Mo! Next time set your alarm clock!" pouted the small girl but then mischievously grinned at her friend "I'll race you to class!"

The girl slowly sped up with her friend barely trailing behind "Hey! Chotto Matte! Levy!" whined the girl as she sped up.

Levy only giggled "You have to do better than that Lucy~". Lucy scrunched up her face at Levy's remark "Fine last one there has to buy the other lunch for a week!" she caught up with Levy and smirked. They both didn't notice a blur of orange go past them.

Levy smirked back her eyes shining with determination "You're on!"

xxxoxxx

The girls panted as they finally reached their class 2-B, they were out of breath and noticed that their homeroom teacher wasn't even there making their efforts to run wasted.

"I won!"

"No I was here a millisecond before you!"

"In your dreams!"

"Actually you both got here at the same time" interrupted a tall boy with his orange hair fashioned in a messy way looking at the two girls in front of him amusedly.

"And if you're wondering who won…" he gave them a smug smirk "That would be me seeing how I was right behind you guys and still got here 4 minutes ago" the guy chuckled while the two girls looked at him awestruck.

"W-wait Jet you got here before us?" asked a disbelieved Levy who couldn't recall whether or not he was there in the halls.

"Yeah actually I saw him run past you guys while I was on my way here. Hehe Jet you were probably running so fast that they couldn't even see you," said a boy with black hair spiked up in an unusual way walking in.

"You're probably right Droy" Jet replied while laughing, and then the whole class started to join in. It's not unusual for Jet to be this fast; it's his talent.

"Yes we get it Jet you're super fast yada yada Just someone FIGHT ME" yelled a salmon haired boy wearing a scaly muffler around his neck.

Natsu Dragneel, a hot head who loves to fight but don't be fooled he has some good qualities as well. He is also known by his trade name; a name, which is given to you based on your talent or past events that befit your image. He loves spicy food, and his cat Happy, hardly any one messes with him because he is just that damn good. NO one dares to go after him, unless they were of a higher ranking in fights like the President of the Student Council.

"Yo Natsu you should really cool off! You don't want Pres Erza on your case do you? Remember last time?" Levy asked

"N-no! And I'm not afraid of her I'll take on anybody!" Natsu roared while everyone sweat dropped. Some even wondering 'how did he get in the academy in the first place?' due to his poor etiquette and grades.

Was his talent to cause havoc and destroy everything? Maybe. Yet only a few of Natsu's close friends know his true talent and he has refrained to show it or use it until he is under the circumstances that he has to. But for now his is known as fighting strategy.

Lucy giggled at her best friend with pink hair 'He is so weird sometimes'

Footsteps were heard walking down the hallway; the students stopped what they were doing and went back to their places acting like a normal behaved class. Their homeroom teacher was a bit on the weird side but he also can be strict; that's Gildarts sensei for you.

He kicked the door open, he looked around to see if everything was in check and he seemed frustrated. He went up to the front of the classroom and started scribbling on the black board. He turned his attention back to the class glaring at them.

"BRATS! LISTEN UP! We have a new student and I want him to feel welcomed so don't go messing this up and act stupid with your nonsense!" he took one quick glance at Natsu before he returned his gaze to the door. "So don't be foolish"

Murmurs were heard as their teacher spoke, "A new Transfer student? How did we not hear of this?" Excitement was filling the air as they waited anxiously for this mysterious student to appear.

"Oi you can come in now", everyone's eyes turned to the door as they caught sight of a guy strolling in with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing the school uniform but the top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and he wore his tie rather messily. He had grey-blue eyes and raven black hair. A lot of girls were gawking at this new male student; the guys noticing this were a little irked that the girls were ogling at him. Lucy just observed what was in front of her 'He is pretty good-looking I have to admit' she thought while blushing.

Her eyes wandered to Natsu to see his opinion on the new kid, she found it surprising that he was smiling like an idiot and was on the very edge of his seat. 'What's he smiley about?'

"Now introduce yourself," Gildarts said in a huff. "Your name and your talent unless you don't want to kid" he then added.

The boy just smirked and turned back to face his new classmates. He let out a breath before his cool voice decided to speak

"The names Gray Fullbuster. And talent? Sorry that's a bit classified" he winked and for a moment all the girl's hearts exploded at just the mere sight of him.

He is just too irresistible.

Lucy blushed but then dismissed it away; annoyance was clearly shown on her face. 'What a cocky guy! He's good looking for sure but wrong attitude' Lucy stuck out her tongue in disgust 'I hate guys like him'

She turned her head to see Natsu and how he would react to this new guy's flirtatious remark.

Yet shock struck her as she notices that he wasn't in his seat, and not just at his seat but standing in front of the student with an evil grin.

"It's been a long time since I had a good fight" he was giving this guy a serious stare down while a devilishly smirk was drawn on his face, "I feel all fired up!"

His classmates were stunned; Lucy's jaw was hanging. How could Natsu challenge the new guy based on how he looks? Everyone was thinking the same thing at that moment 'Poor Gray, and it's his first day too'

Gray not seeming to be fazed or shocked at Natsu's outburst just grinned evilly back at him crackling his knuckles "Yo, It's been a while since I had a good form of entertainment"

"Then you came out at a right time Snow-cone" Natsu taunted while inching closer to Gray's face pulling his collar to bring him more forward.

'Snow-cone?' Lucy questioned.

"You never change Salamander"

'S-salamander? Wait then does he know?' Lucy thought worriedly. Gray using Natsu's trade name but also not being frightened by Natsu in general... Who on earth land could he be?'

"Hey don't say my nickname as some kind of insult!" Natsu barked back before flying his fist near Gray's face. Anticipating the move Gray blocked the attack with his hand, as if it was merely a reflex. The students were stunned; no one besides Erza and a few others were strong enough to even block a move from Natsu. Who was this new transfer student? Gray just even taunted their thoughts even more as he started to unfasten his tie.

"Oh so you want me to call you the other nicknames I gave you?" he asked teasingly "I thought you hated those, you know Ash brain, BAKA, squinty eyes, the list goes on and on…"

Natsu only smirked and threw out his arm with a fist. Gray did likewise. It wasn't a punch to inflict hurt but a fist touch, a sign of friendship perhaps.

"It's good to see you Gray…"

* * *

**_It all starts at the beginning_**

* * *

Prologue~


	2. Chapter 1: I'm back

~:~:~:~

"Alright… Yeah I'm here just waiting outside in the hallway... I don't know! The teacher told me to stay put before he notifies the class… No I don't think they will care about my last name. Yeah Lyon. I get it. I just got here and you're all ready interrogating me! Just make sure you make it to your flight. I'll see you tonight. Have a safe trip."

A click was heard and the dark black cell phone was put away into the young man's pocket.

He slummed his hands into his pockets as he leaned himself against the wall, hearing his teacher and most definitely amused that Gildarts adressed his students 'brats'.

"This will be one most interesting school year indeed" he almost held in his grin "I got to give you credit Gramps. I honestly can say I will be at home at this peculiar school…"

_~10 minutes earlier._

"_Oi Master" a tall rugged man came in trying to stifle a yawn "What is so important that you have to yank me five minutes before my class starts?" he ran a hand through his brown locks._

_The senior male that he addressed as 'Master' was sitting in his big red swivel chair. He spun around gleefully while Gray watched him with laughing blue eyes._

_Gildarts took note of the new presence "Who's the kid?"_

_Master stopped spinning in his chair and jumped right out, he twirled his white mustache mischievously "We're actually welcoming back a student" he responded while Gray glanced at Gildarts who was eyeing him skeptically._

"_Welcoming? I don't remember this kid's face" he deadpanned with indifference. Master merely waved his small finger disappointed "Tsk Tsk. Gildarts I know you're getting old but I'm shocked you don't remember this child's face. My child"_

"_Who are you calling old? You old fart!" Gildarts looked at Gray again, observing him more closely. A glint of mischief went past Gray's eyes, the smirk plastered on his face made him look all too familiar, just proving Gildarts' assumptions._

"_Yo it's been a long time __**geezer"**_

"_Gray?"_

"_I'm back old man"_

_~:~_

Even now he couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped from his lips "The look on Gildarts face was priceless" he averted his gaze to the door after hearing a pause in Gildarts speech "_Don't be foolish"_ he heard his teacher say.

'So who should I be today?' he thought quickly 'Reserved? Arrogant? Cocky? Shy? Buisness? … Me?'

"_Oi you can come in now"_

'I'll go with cocky'

…

~:~:~

Gray glanced over at his classmates 'What? They look as if something shiny has walked through the door' . The girls seemed pleased with his introduction. The guys on the other hand looked irked 'Well Gee sorry for being incredible' he thought hauntingly.

He again looked around the room, 'All the girls are drooling at just the mere look at me. Sheesh.' His eyes then noticed a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes who seemed annoyed and unpleased 'Well almost all girls. What's this girl's problem?'

Before he could answer that thought he heard a chair skid back. And the next thing he knew he was facing a boy merely an inch or two shorter than him giving him a smirk as if challenging him, he would've ignored this confront if it weren't for the familiar air the boy seem to radiate. And his pink hair.

'Could it be?' he didn't want to believe it but he couldn't break the grin that was plastered on his face after he heard "_It's been a long time since I had a good fight. I'm all fired up!"_

'After for so long...'

He couldn't help but replying, "Yo, it's been a while since I had a good form of entertainment" he smirked. The student in front of him only grinned back.

xxxoxxx

"Now that we established that you two know each other…" Gildarts was frustrated that the first week of school wasn't going as laid back or smoothly as he intended it to be. He was pulling his two students by the cheek showing no mercy for them disturbing his class.

Gray and Natsu sheepishly grinned at each other giving each other a knowingly look

"CAN WE GET BACK TO THE DAMN CLASS!" he screamed in both Gray's and Natsu's ears. The students sweat dropped at their teacher's sudden outburst, he really was a child when things didn't go his way. Natsu was covering his ears while Gray had swirly eyes due to being so close to Gildarts sensei's scream.

"Fullbuster your new seat will be next to Lucy, the blonde chick over there" he pointed towards Lucy, she grimaced and made a face 'Why do I have to sit next to him?' Gray noticed the disgust on her face 'Tch like I want to sit next to you blondie'

Gray looked at him annoyed "Sensei, are you sure there aren't any available seats?" he cooed while staring directly at her "I don't want to be sitting next to someone…so weird," Lucy twitched in agitation, she was blushing madly 'Embarrassed to sit next to me? This moron!'

Gildarts raised his eyebrow giving Gray a questioning look "Ahhh what's wrong with Lucy? I know damn straight that any guy would do anything to sit next to her..."

Lucy stood up slamming her hands on top of her desk. She had enough of this. "URESAI SENSEI that's sexual harassment!" she screamed, her face tinted a noticeably red.

Gildarts just gave her a weird look and returned his gaze to Gray "Mmm maybe you're right she is a bit weird…"

Natsu laughed "Ahahaha. See? I'm not the only one who thinks you're weird Lucy" he said with a smug face, he continued laughing. Lucy fumed "Don't call me weird BAKAAAAA" she stuck out her tongue then sat back down.

'Hmph these guys are really idiots'

"Well sorry Gray-kun but the only available seat is right next to her" he sympathized as headed straight towards his chair and sat down. Gray only sighed and headed towards his desk "It's fine I'll endure it" he shot a glare towards her and she did likewise. He sat down and placed his elbow on the desk's surface and rested his cheek on his palm. He yawned looking bored with his eyes facing the front.

'Hopefully this school isn't too boring' he yawned again not really paying attention to whatever Gildarts started blabbering about, after a thirteen hour flight who wouldn't be tired?

Lucy eyed him suspiciously 'what's with this guy? How did he manage to get into this academy with that slacker attitude? And how does he know Natsu of all people!

At least in an hour I'm Scott free of this jerk' she adds while writing her notes 'I shouldn't be worried about this idiot. This is probably the only class I'll have with him, I should be more worried about my schedule change than this jerk,' her eyes flickered towards him and noticed he was sleeping; annoyance was clearly shown on her face. She then turned her heads towards Natsu and almost bit her tongue at the sight, he was snoring really loudly and doodles were drawn on his face.

She sighed as she notices that her best friend and the jerk sitting next to her both share almost the same qualities.

'Oh brother'

xxxoxxx

Class was almost over but Gildarts decided to actually be a teacher and give out a surprise pop quiz. The class groaned as some of the questions on the paper were not even gone over until they went over the next lesson, only those who paid attention or went on ahead would probably have passing marks. Lucy hummed to herself as she jotted down the answers, she didn't want to brag but she was pretty good with school. The material on the quiz was quite simple and she was glad that she went on ahead with the lesson.

As she finished the last question she smiled proudly at her work after examining it, feeling quite accomplished, she stood up to turn in her quiz. Gildarts was playing a game on his cell phone and looked up to see Lucy already handing in her work.

"Hmmmmm" he eyed her quite weirdly; like something was off.

"Nani?" she replied while her eyes were twitching. She didn't specifically hate Gildarts sensei but he was the only teacher that took enjoyment on picking and teasing her.

"Are you sick Lucy?" he asks her with a bit of concern in his voice. Lucy eyed him suspiciously 'Did she look sick?' she wondered.

"What do you mean by that? I don't feel sick," she said while rubbing the back of her head with the quiz paper still in her other hand.

"It's just that you're usually first when it comes to tests or quizzes.." he said looking back at his game with concentration. He was pressing the buttons frantically as he tries to get his player to the next level. Lucy twitched 'Nani..?'

She furrowed her eyebrows at his statement "Well I was first to finish wasn't I?" she asked incredulously. His phone started to vibrate with noises indicating that he won the game. He yelled a WOHOOO and a big toothy grin was placed on his face. Lucy glared at him, waiting for him to respond to her question.

"Nope" he said bluntly and started to stack up his papers, Lucy looked at him wide eyed, not noticing other students were passing by her returning their quizzes. She was frozen on the spot; she looked like she was turned into stone.

'H-how…'

"Wait so you mean Levy finished first right?' the girl asked, she didn't mind if Levy beat her, it was quite understandable but she didn't even notice Levy get up from her seat before her. She was so concentrated on her quiz and finishing first she didn't hear Levy get up.

"Nope" Gildarts said uninterested but he was amused with the face Lucy was making right now, he chuckled at the sight.

"Then w-who?" she asked stuttering, her mind racing with more questions.

Gildarts smirked as he looked down at the student's quiz paper. They got all the questions right, he made the 100% mark really noticeable to Lucy who was fidgeting for his answer after seeing it. He chuckled and looked at her.

"Our new student Gray is really interesting ne?"

xxxoxxx

The bell has rung and Gray couldn't wait to get out. It's been a while since he's been put into a seat for a long time that he has the actual need to move. He stepped out of the classroom like the rest of his classmates who were still eyeing him.

Not like he wasn't used to having all eyes on him, but this time it felt different. He looked down on his sheet of paper looking for his next class. He felt a hand on his shoulder that prompted him to stop walking, he didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Gray"

He cracked a crooked smile before turning to his companion "Natsu" he uttered. Natsu beamed grinning from ear to ear, he slung an arm over his shoulder and they continued to walk as so. "Walk with me"

"Well we're all ready walking"

Natsu gave him a look before pouting, "Does that matter?"

Gray looked up to ponder it a bit "Well I guess not"

Natsu nodded, "Good. I'm glad to see you're still all right" he laughed "Though I'm not sure you're still the same Gray that I knew five years ago. What was that playboy act you were doing?"

Gray couldn't help but laugh "Ah that, it's a cover. You know things have changed that it's been a hassle to find a place where I can be… well me"

Natsu didn't push it any further understanding what he meant. "So uh… what about 'them' are they here?" he asked with a small smile.

Gray frowned; a new darkness was starting to inflict hurt in his eyes "Just Lyon"

Natsu's eyes widened "Wait, what happened to Ul—"

"I'll tell you later" he silenced his friend's thoughts with a sad smile. Natsu open mouthed could only nod. Wanting to change the subject he asked a different question "So what class do you have next?"

Gray gave him his schedule and waited for his response after looking it over. Natsu bore a toothy grin once he looked up at him "You have class with me next"

"Oh joy" Gray said sarcastically which earned him a punch from the other lad. "I'll show you where it is"

Gray nodded appreciating his old friend's efforts "Thanks"

"NO problem. After all it is my duty to help the mindless and weak"

Gray cocked an eyebrow "I see you're still you're usual annoying self"

"Well not everything changes" his friend responded. Gray shook his head "So are the others here?"

Natsu gave him a look "Gray what do you know about family?"

Gray gave him a dirty look "Not much you idiot"

Natsu shook his head "No about _OUR_ family"

Gray instantly cracked a small smile "We always stick together"

"Right" Natsu shook his arm off of Gray and placed his hands behind his head, walking in front of the confused Fullbuster "And where there is one of us," he looked back "There's bound to be others"

xxxoxxx

"I can't believe I lost to him!" It was lunchtime and Lucy was frustrated with the thought of Gray beating her in her own game. She was currently with Levy and her friends Cana, Lisanna, and Natsu's little sister Wendy. They were seated at a table opening up their lunch boxes while listening to Lucy's rant about the new student.

"Hey its not that bad Lucy at least you still got a good score" Levy said trying to comfort her friend while eating a celery stick.

"Mo. I got 99%! A FREAKING 99%! I was in a hurry and I forgot to put a comma in the sentence so Sensei docked me down UGGH" she cried while pulling out her hair. She really hates Gray's guts right now.

"Hmmm who is this new kid?" asked Lissana while munching on some cookies, she's in class 2A so she didn't know who this guy Lucy was talking about was, but she heard from a lot of girls that he was very handsome. Wendy also intrigued stop sipping her juice pouch to hear what Lucy was about to say, Cana on the other hand looked rather bored.

Lucy muttered his name but they couldn't hear it, Levy knowing that her friend was obviously annoyed decided to say it "His name is Gray Fullbuster" she chirped.

Lucy groaned, just the sound of his name makes her stomach into knots. She wanted to vomit.

Lissana on the other hand was shocked, her eyes widened in surprise "G-Gray? He goes here now?" she asks in disbelief. Levy looked at her confused "Yeah he does. Why do you know him Lisanna?"

Lisanna giggled "Yeah. He was a childhood friend of Natsu's and mine. We used to play all the time when we were kids." She smiled at the memory.

Levy's eyes widened in delight "Ah is that so? That explains why Natsu recognized him when he first entered the class"

Lucy's head banged on the table, still depressed about her quiz score " I can't believe you were friends with that jerk when you were little" she muttered. "I bet he was a hassle to handle when he was young huh?" she adds

Lisanna chuckled "HAHAH Gray? A hassle to handle? Gray was such a sweet heart when we were little! The only person that made him frustrated and explode was Natsu."

And as if on cue you can hear the duo shouting at each other, they were both in line for lunch and were irritated that they were "too close" for one's comfort.

"I was here first droopy eyes!" screamed Natsu, Gray gritted his teeth, not liking the sight in front of him.

"huh? SHUT UP SQUINTY EYES! I was obviously here first so stop making yourself look stupid" he huffed.

"So you wanna go at it then?" Natsu retorted back glaring at Gray. The guy sighed and took off his tie in a swift "Sure but I hope you don't mind me beating your ass." He replied smirking. Right before they were about to go at it the president suddenly appeared.

"What do you two idiots think you're doing in the middle of the cafeteria!" screamed an angered Erza. Erza the student council President, she has long red hair and is a beautiful young woman, but deep inside her is a ruthless monster that won't hold back. She possesses a lot of qualities and talents that the Academy actually begged her to enroll, but her most known talent is being a leader. And fencing.

"Gray! Natsu! Stop it this instant or I'll have you both expelled. Or worse.." she trailed off giving them a death glare that send shivers down their spine. "You'll have to deal with me are we clear on that?"

"A-aye!" they said in unison, their eyes showed horror and fear as they hugged each other tightly. "W-were best friends Erza ahah we won't fight at all right G-gray?" Natsu asked trying to get back up. His legs were feeling weak just standing in front of the terrifying Prez.

"Y-yeah" he said while giving her a forced smile. Nodding in approve-ment of their obvious fake act of peace she walked off and sat down at Lucy's table.

Lisanna only giggled at the sight "Ah this reminds me of old memories. Even though it seems that they hate each other they are actually best friends its just that they won't admit It." she said smiling. The rest of the gang just looked at the duo with bewilderment as they finally sprinted back to life getting their trays of food muttering incoherent things while heading towards the table.

The two sat down, Natsu started adding hot sauce to his sand-which happily, while Gray was eating only ice-cream for lunch

"Dame Gray~ It's not good to be only eating sweets you know" scolded Lisanna playfully, he looked at her and smiled "It's good to see you too Lisanna."

"Gray do you remember me?" asked Wendy cheerfully as she pointed to her self. Gray laughed and reached out his arm to her side of the table and ruffled her hair.

"Of course I remember you! You've grown so tall and it seems like it was only yesterday that you were crying like a baby about Natsu being a bully" he chuckled, Wendy pouted as she puffed out her cheeks "I wasn't a big baby, mo Gray you're so mean" she stuck out her tongue he laughed in response.

The gang started to join too (well except Lucy xD) laughing at old memories.

"So Gray..." Erza started as she took a bite off of her cheesecake "What brings you here? Weren't you supposed to be traveling the world? As you said looong ago?" she added amusedly.

He twitched; leave it to Erza recalling memories of him when they were little. At that time he always ranted about leaving Mangolia and explore the world and just live off the land like a pirate. He was foolish he will admit but that was the glorious nostalgic feelings of when he was young, if only he can go back at the time.

The Fullbusters, Dragneels, the Strauss and the Scarlets are close family friends so often that their children would come across each other and played. Gray wasn't too fond of Erza when he first met her since she was the first girl to tick him off and scare the shit out of him at the same time. But as the years go by he grew to respect her and like her a lot more but more as a sister.

They all had amazing adventures together and they all felt that it could just go on forever, just live in bliss until they all grow old together; but they were wrong.

Something happened.

"Pfft, That was a long time ago when I said that! Can't you let it go?" he asked with a tint of blush appearing on his cheeks. Erza only laughed in reply "No really Gray how come?" she says curiously, Lissana and Natsu stared at him also wondering what happened.

Gray looked around the table, he obviously didn't want to share his private life in..well…in public, but the surprise of seeing all the people he believed he would never see ever again. Did he have a choice?

"Well umm.. something came up and I had to come back in town so here I am" he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, darting his eyes around the table, Natsu and Erza understood and nodded. They will speak of this later.

Gray shoved a spoonful of cold ice-cream in his mouth, trying to avoid conversation, his eyes shifted towards Lucy whose head was placed on the table. 'What the hell is she ok?' he wondered.

He raised his eyebrow and faced Levy expecting an answer. She only giggled out of embarrassment "Ehh it seems Lu-chan isn't feeling well? Hehe" she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. 'Oh its that blonde girl who didn't want to sit next to me, the name rings a bell. Lucy huh?' he smiled deviously. He caught on earlier that the girl disliked him but he's going to have a fun time tormenting her now that he's here.

"Oi blondie, you look sick are you gonna puke or what?" he asked jeering at her, Lucy looked up and instantly regretted it, she was hoping she could get away with just playing it cool and hearing their conversation (though she didn't like to admit she was curious about Gray's transfer). She furrowed her eyebrows "What?"

"You look sick just wanted to point it out blondie"

"Then leave, I want to throw up upon seeing your face" Grays eyes twitched at her reply 'She really hates my guts but what the heck did I do?'

"What's your problem?" he says harshly, everyone around them looked at them amusedly. Lucy never got pissed this much, and Gray only lost his cool when it came to Natsu or Erza. It was funny to think their 'Lucy' is provoking Gray, and Gray had this affect on Lucy. Cana suddenly spoke up (She was there but she didn't say a word due to consuming some suspicious liquid)

"You guys act like an old married couple"

…

"WHAT! WHO WOULD WANT TO MARRY HIM/HER!" the two said in unison as they stood up in outrage. They looked at each other after "STOP COPYING ME!"

They both sat down and crossed their arms avoiding eye contact with the other.

Levy chuckled and stretched out her hand to Gray, he looked at her confused, she inched her hand closer, understanding what she meant he grabbed her hand. They both shook it firmly.

"The names McGarden, Levy McGarden. It's pleasure to meet someone who can make Lu-chan act this way," she said politely as she points her thumb towards Lucy hearing an 'hmph' from the blond girl after words.

Gray inwardly smile, from feeling her touch there's more to it than meets the eye to this Levy McGarden. She seems interesting.

"Nice to meet you too Levy," he says coolly. They both grinned. Lucy was ready to explode, 'so with every other girl he is fine with but he only taunts me and for no good reason at all.'

"Jerk.." she muttered quietly

"What was that?" he says as he turns to face her.

"Nooooothing BAAAKKAA. Just eat your desert"

"Yup like an old married couple" Cana says smirking causing the two to flinch.

"LIKE THAT WILL EVER HAPPEN!" They both said again at the same time.

Wendy giggled as she turned to face Lisanna and Erza who were smirking at the scene; Natsu was laughing his butt off saying irrelevant things like "GO LUCY" or "Kick his ass!" or something of the sorts.

Levy couldn't help but laugh at the scene "Well this indeed will be one interesting school year"

* * *

**Nothing like secrets to bring people together or drift apart**


	3. Chapter 2: Calculus with Fullbuster

:~:~:~:

"Why do you have to be in my next class?" muttered the blonde girl as she trudged herself in the hallway.

"Tch Like I had a choice Blondie! Believe me I don't like this either" replied huffily from the raven-haired boy walking a few feet in front of her.

Their companion with long brunette hair burped before she took another swing of her beverage "Can you two love birds keep it down! I'm trying to drink my sake in piece!" she yelled. (A/N: If any of you don't know sake is the Japanese term for alcohol or wine ^-^)

"Shut UP Cana, we are not and let me repeat we are not love birds! And you shouldn't be drinking that! Alcohol is not allowed on school premises," the blonde girl chastised at her friend.

Cana pouted cutely at her friend then grunted "Luuuuuucy" she whined, "You're no fun. You're just like a stick in the mud, no fun at all," she complained.

The boy stifled a laugh as he covered his mouth with his hand as they walked. Lucy's eyes twitched in agitation. She puffed out her cheeks with a slight blush forming on them.

"Shut up" she muttered quietly as she quickened her pace and was now leading the two to the next destination.

Cana just raised her eyebrow at Lucy questionably but then shrugged it off "Come on Gray" she said, "Lucy's butt hurt" she added quickly.

Gray smiled and followed Cana. He had his hands behind his head as he slowly walked to 3A his and Lucy's next period.

'Boy it's going to be a long hour.'

xxxoxxx

Both Lucy and Gray eyed the door for a moment. Due to their high grades and test scores the academy believed that the two of them should a skip a grade level in math (much to the latter's annoyance and disappointment) and they were to start today. (A/N: Gray was madder because it's his first day here and they placed him there without his knowledge XD ahah)

Lucy knew about the level skip which caused her to be very anxious this morning; she also heard Levy had to skip but she has Math 2nd period while Lucy has it 6th. She was nervous and didn't want to go to the new class alone but the Head Master Makarov (A lot of the students call him Jii-chan "Gramps") assured her that there would be another student accompanying her.

It did in fact give her a bit of relief but she didn't know who it was until Lunch when one of her friends asked what class Gray had next and he said "Calculus 3A". Then the butterflies came back in her stomach.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'

Gray heaved a sighed and then turned his gaze towards Lucy; she looked petrified and at the verge to throw up. He looked at her with pity.

"Well I'll see you guys later, Good luck with your new class!" Cana said as she waved the two goodbyes and walked on to her next class.

Gray nodded at her and then looked at the door; he grabbed the doorknob as he slightly pushed the door to open.

"It's now or never," he whispered as he entered the classroom.

Lucy followed behind looking like a cute lost puppy. She bit her lip 'Hopefully the people here are nice'

As they walked in some students looked at their new guests confused taking note of the junior red ties and not the senior blue ties, their new class mates were second years.

'So these are the new students? GOODLUCK' they silently thought. A girl with long white hair and porcelain skin approached them. She had beautiful blue eyes and the brightest smile any one has ever seen, it was as if she was glowing and radiating sunlight!

"Ah so you two must be the new students!" she exclaimed, "We didn't expect it to be second years though"

"Mirajane-senpai!" Lucy replied happily.

Mirajane Strauss, a 3rd year at Fairy Tail Academy, she has two younger siblings Lisanna who we all met and Elfman who is also in her grade. Ever since Lucy joined the school Mirajane has been her idol and role model. She admired her ever since the day they met.

"Lucy! It's no surprise to see you here!" she giggled as she waved at her friend "And please just call me Mira"

"Mira I'm so happy to see you I'm glad I don't have to be in this class alone."

Mira raised her eyebrows then looked at Lucy and her companion. He had his arms crossed and was looking at Mira intently. Something about him seemed familiar but Mira couldn't put her finger on it.

"Then who's your friend?" she asked in disbelief as she pointed at Gray. Lucy flinched when she realized that she forgot about him.

"Tch He's not a friend just a jerk I met today…" She bluntly stated. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Mira giggled 'Ara ara someone to make Lucy act this way that's something worth to see'

"So what's your name then? I don't think your name is actually Jerk-San," she says while eyeing him.

The boy still stared at her intently, something about those eyes Mira figured were something familiar. The boy then walked up to her still gazing at her, which caused Mira to flinch in surprise.

He was getting too close as he walked up to her invading her personal bubble space. He then lowered his head to meet Mira's at eye level. The whole class stared at them in shock. 'Was the new guy making a pass at the school's beauty?'

Lucy fumed as she watched the scene, she clicked her tongue and her face was blushing madly at Gray's sudden progress with Mira 'WHAT A PLAYER' she screamed in her mind.

As the two both looked at each other something finally clicked in Mira's mind as the boy placed his forehead against her; still looking at her with those Grey-blue eyes.

He finally spoke "Is that really you Mira?" he asked in disbelief. He then moved his face away from hers and crossed his arms again, back to the original position he was when he entered the class.

Mira suddenly smiled which made the class look at her for her next response.

"GRAY!" she finally exclaimed "Is nice to see you're back!" and she threw her arms in the air and gave the boy a bear hug, something that Gray, Lucy and the whole class didn't expect.

"Ehhhh!" they all exclaimed while Gray looked even more confused deciding whether or not to hug her back.

xxxoxxx

"So when did you get back?" asked a few students that knew the lad and were crowding over his desk.

He just nodded acknowledging that they were there "Actually I just got back this morning" he grinned sheepishly.

"Is Lyon back as well?" asked Alzack who knew Gray since he was 10; he came from the west so when he moved to Mangolia Gray was one of his first friends.

"Ah yeah he'll be back tonight. He said he had some business to finish so he won't be here till tomorrow," Gray mumbled as he started playing with his pencil with a bored expression plastered on his face.

"Well it's good to see you're back after so long!"

Lucy whose desk was next to Gray (She wasn't pleased at all) just eyed the lad as more friends started hovering over him asking questions that he didn't want to answer fully.

Mira caught Lucy staring and gave her a playful smirk, which Lucy fully noticed and turned her head rather rapidly.

Mira giggled and walked up to the now blushing girl "I see you've got your heart set on Gray ne?" she whispered with amusement in her tone.

Lucy's eyes widened and gave Mira a confused glance "What are you talking about?" she hissed, "Like I will ever fall for player like him"

Mira couldn't help but laugh 'Gray a player that's very hard to believe'

"So he changed that much huh?" she added looking at Gray from where he was.

"Yeah sorry to burst your bubble but he is just a cocky know it all" Lucy huffed as she put away her books.

Class was now over since it's only the first week of school and there is not much to do. The class went pretty well. (Much to Gray and Lucy's surprise.)

"GRAY! You look so different now that you've grown up" Mira said as she put away her pencils and paper in her satchel bag. She gave Lucy a knowingly look and heard the girl "humph" and turned away.

Gray yawned, "It's no big deal its just puberty." He said which caused Mira to laugh in reply and ruffle his hair in the progress.

"But I still can't get over that you are Mirajane from when I was a kid. Back then you were a Dem-OW!" Gray was caught off as Mira pinched his cheek **really** hard.

"What was that?" a dark black aura suddenly surrounded her.

"N-nothing! Nothing!" he shivered in response.

Lucy laughed 'Who knew the cocky confident Fullbuster is afraid of Mira' she giggled 'So that makes two women on his 'I'm afraid of' list. I wonder if they could give me some pointers'

"That's the way to go Gray. Take it like a MAN" a very tall buff guy with white spiky hair said.

"SHUT UP ELF MAN!" Gray yelled annoyed as he rubbed his red cheek. He turned around to payback Mira but noticed she was already uninterested and talking to Lucy and Bisca; a western girl with pretty eyes and long green hair.

Gray sighed in relief knowing that he didn't upset the 'Demon' that much. He grabbed his bag and looked at his next scheduled class.

"Hmm Art, finally a class where I don't have to try. Hopefully Blondie is not in that one" and with that he opened the door and left the class.

xxxoxxx

"KAMI-SAMA what did I ever do to you? Can you please tell me?" Gray whined as he banged his head on the table.

The girl next to him also groaned "BAKA I should be asking Kami-sama that"

What did I ever deserve to have you not also in my class but as my partner?"

Lucy frowned "Hey I'm not that bad. I feel sorrier for myself that I got stuck with you"

"Ne, How many classes exactly do I have with you?" he asks as he lifted his head from the table. He perched his palm underneath his cheek while his elbow rested on the desk.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows 'That is a good question…'

She took out her schedule that was neatly folded and was placed in her blue binder. Gray took out his slightly crinkled one as well.

They both placed the two pieces of paper next to each other. They both eyed them suspiciously as they scanned the information written. Both their eyes bulged giving off the sense of shock and repulsion.

The schedules were almost practically identical.

"NANI!" Boy, they like yelling the same things at the same time.

The class eyed them. Natsu who was also in their class stopped fighting with Elfman (The class is Art so it is not strictly to just juniors). Erza looked up from her painting and stared at them with much confusion. Lissana and Levy from the other side of the room giggled. Reedus-sensei the teacher of the art class looked at his students worriedly as their sudden outburst caught the class off guard.

Lucy and Gray looked at each other; Lucy blushed and looked away muttering things like "Baka" and "How embarrassing". Gray raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off then muttered inaudible things like "Brat and "Noisy girl".

The bell rang indicating that school was finally over. You can just hear Natsu screaming outside that he was finally getting out some sort of prison. Erza suddenly stopped his outburst as she punched him out and yelled at him to be quieter.

Lucy packed up her things, her face still red from embarrassment from what she did earlier 'that stupid jerk! I can't believe I humiliated myself' she sighed and walked out the door.

She looked out and noticed Elfman and Natsu laughing, talking with Gray. She decided to wait for a few minutes since Natsu did walk her home every day. But after waiting a good five minutes she started to get impatient, before she decided to call out to him, he was all ready leaving with the both of them making plans for after school.

'I guess Natsu is not walking me home today…'

"Lu-chan" Lucy turns around to see her best friend Levy and Lissana waving at her. She greeted them with a smile "Hey"

"Do you want to walk home together?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah that would be great since Natsu ditched me for Baka-san as you see" she added annoyed.

"Well you can't blame him" Levy giggled, "He is just excited that his best friend came back"

Lisanna nodded "Yeah and a ree? You already gave him a nickname how cute" she said teasingly. Lucy puffed out her cheeks.

"It was meant to be an insult!" she cried which just caused Levy to laugh so hard that she had to clutch her stomach.

"Mo, if you're trying to be mean you need to do better than that Lu-chan!"

Lucy just looked at her friends weirdly "Ahh whatever I'm pretty much over today"

She walked off with her friends following suit, she looked at the sky; the sun was setting giving the sky a hue of orange and pink. The leaves were dancing in the wind, the red, yellow, and orange color adding to the feel of the setting of fall.

She smiled at the scene giving her a sense of peace with in herself 'I guess I will just have to deal with him...' as those words crossed her mind she didn't notice the tightening grip her heart made.

* * *

_**As the sky turns madder red. Its time for that sad season again on such an afternoon I want to go back to the time when I first met you. My heart is beating so madly Even now, it's still tightening up**_


	4. Chapter 3: You like her BAKA

:~:~:~:

The streets as usual were busy with cars driving by, the children playing, performers performing. Mangolia is still its lively self no matter what day you choose to visit. Sure there has been trouble here and there but it's still a good town with good people. The Academy has attracted many people to come by and try to enroll which is one reason why the town has became a popular city to visit.

The people also love this town because it gives off the happy vibes and emotions; to put it simply it feels like Home. It's the home of thousands of people that cherish the place deeply and would do anything to keep it safe and untouched by danger.

As the sun sets it paints a beautiful setting for the town as the orange and red hues mix. The pink clouds slowly fades adding its own color to the wide spacious sky. The leaves were dancing as they fall off from their old home of trees, sprinkling its amusement as the wind carries them away making the picture of the sky come to life.

It is warm but as night will slowly fall the cold will soon come. It's a bittersweet feeling.

Three boys were walking along side of the road; their laughter is audible and can be heard probably miles away. They're enjoying the time they have together before parting ways. One of them with salmon pink hair decides to enter the local connivance store called "Macao's" owned by Macao Cobalt.

"OH I'M STARVING!" cried the boy with pink hair, his friends that were with him followed behind. One was rather tall and muscular, he had a scar near his right eye and had white hair spiked up.

"Be like a MAN Natsu eat like a Man" he said as he dropped down his book bag. The FTA sigma was on it inducing that the boys were probably from the famous school.

Their companion looked at them with annoyance and amusement at the same time; he let out a chuckle as he watched his friends act rather weirdly in front of him. He ran his hand through his raven black hair before speaking up; his dark blue eyes showing a glint of mischief.

"When AREN'T you hungry Natsu?" he asks sarcastically. His friend Natsu stopped and actually took the time to pondered about it

"That's a good question Gray…um when I'm asleep?"

Gray laughed at him "Sheesh you actually took it seriously? Haven't you heard of a rhetorical question?"

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows "A Rhet—what? A question is a question so obviously I'm going to answer droopy eyes!" he retorted.

"Man, I knew you were rather dumb when we were kids but I thought you would at least grow intelligent over the years that I was gone..." he replied while rolling his eyes.

Natsu looked at him quizzically "Wait slow down I didn't understand what you just were saying. Was he insulting me?" he turns towards Elfman for an answer. The guy just sighed and turned his gaze towards Gray.

"You were DUMB. YOU STILL ARE DUMB. Understand?" Gray barked irritably. Natsu glared at him and put down the spicy chips that were in his hand.

"BRING IT UNDERWEAR MAN!"

"SHUT IT FLAME BRAIN!"

Before the usual brawl would commence Elfman banged their heads with his fist, at the same time causing them to flinch in response. Gray rubbed his head while Natsu sprawled over the floor knocked out.

"Tch what was that for?" he asked while glaring at Elfman, in response the latter just shrugged.

"Knowing you two I would probably have to use my allowance for the next two months to pay for all the damages you guys cost after the fight" he shook his head in disapproval

"I'm not paying for your idiotic mistakes even if I am a MAN"

Gray just clicked his tongue 'He says Man a lot ' he thought

"You wouldn't have to worry about that I would have just paid the damage I caused. I'm not irresponsible unlike other people we know" as he said this Natsu sprinted back to life looking over his surroundings before giving a glare to both Elfman and Gray.

He huffed and went down the aisle looking for a snack to eat before he returns home for dinner.

"Can you hurry it up Natsu? I have to be home before Mira cooks dinner and you know how she is when she's mad. Like a MAN she is dangerous." Natsu and Gray both shivered at the thought. Natsu nodded his head before he turned his attention to the snacks.

While scanning them he froze, there was a funny feeling in his chest as if he forgotten something. He looked up at the ceiling while he clasped his chin trying to focus. Gray interrupted his concentration.

"Oi Natsu what's taking you so long?"

"Mmm" he hummed in reply still not bothering to look at his friend.

Gray had a chip on his forehead at Natsu's response. He observed his friend with curious eyes 'What's eating at him huh?'

He waved a hand in front of Natsu's face to catch the boy's attention but to no avail it didn't work. Elfman just finished purchasing a magazine for his sister to read before returning to his friends.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw Natsu and looked at Gray for an answer but the boy also didn't know either and just shrugged.

"Yo Natsu you done?"

"Hmm"

"Yo BAKA Your hair is on fire" Gray lazily pointed out. I guess he knows his friend because Natsu started panicking and running his hands through his hair to check if it was okay.

"WHAT" he cried "DAMN YOU GRAY. It's not on fire" he says as he put his hands down after realizing. Gray flicked his forehead.

"Well what am I supposed to do? You weren't replying for the past 3 minutes. It was like you were in your own little world." he crossed his arms in front of his chest expecting for an answer.

Natsu rubbed his head while pouting "Sorry" he groaned "I just had this feeling like I was forgetting something. You know the feeling?" he asks

The two nodded "So what did you forget? It might have been important for a MAN if it's bothering you" says Elfman

Natsu looked down still thinking "I don't know but I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach..." and as if on cue his cell phone ranged.

It was a text message; he took it out and looked at the screen "Ah its Lucy" he smiled. This caught Gray's interest 'Is he interested in that brat?'

"What relationship do you have with blondie? Is she your girlfriend?" he asked while laughing at the thought. Natsu blushed a tomato red. and whipped his head to face Gray.

"W-what are you talking about? Lucy's my best friend! We're only friends you damn exhibionist!" he turned away to hide his embarrassment and decided to open up Lucy's text before Gray could tease him about it.

'Doesn't look like that to me Baka' Gray thought.

Elfman laughed "Way to go NATSU that's how a Man should be! Please the woman" Natsu groaned and yelled shut up before he read through the text.

As soon as he finished reading the message his face went from 'Happy' to 'I'm going to be sick'

He moaned in agony "SHiiiiiiiiit…" and muttered more curses under his breath.

Elfman looked at him worriedly "Ehh is something wrong Natsu? Was the text message MANLY enough? What did Lucy-san say?"

Natsu only grimaced after hearing the word Lucy, this peaked Gray's interest even more so he snatched the phone before Natsu can reply (Like he could he looked petrified)

He cleared his throat before he stared to read

"_Thanks for ditching me without telling me beforehand Baka. But don't worry I'll get you tomorrow and I'll make sure Erza will help me when I see you. –Lucy"_

He gulped after handing back the cell phone to Natsu. He did feel sorry for the lad.

"What a crazy woman you got there"

Natsu only nodded not really understanding what Gray meant by that. "Now I know what I forgot and to be honest I wish I didn't remember." he said sadly

"Well what did you do to piss the princess off huh?" Gray dully asked while he browsed around the store. Natsu and Elfman followed expecting Gray to find something to buy.

Natsu sighed "I forgot to tell her I will be hanging with you guys after school. Usually I walk her home and we made a deal that if we need to be somewhere else then we let the other know" he scratched the back of his head.

Gray gave him a confused stare "Huuuh? Well if you're not in a relationship then why are you walking her home? Tch you're not even her boyfriend and she's got you already whipped!" he says with distaste.

Natsu's eyes twitched "I'm not her boyfriend will you shut up already? We are just good friends and nothing more. We used to walk home together at the beginning of our first year and it grew as a habit to just errrh just walk home and hang out. Kind of like a daily routine."

"Whatever floats your boat but I still think you liiiike her" he teased while he rolled his tongue with amusement clear in his tone.

Natsu was about to punch him before Elfman stopped him, he shaked his head and gave him the 'Don't-you-dare-we-are-in-a-store' look. Natsu scoffed and headed towards the chip area and grabbed the first bag that caught his eye.

"Whatever Ice-princess I'm leaving.."

"Hey" Gray called out, Natsu just finished purchasing his snack before he turned around to meet Gray.

"It's good seeing you" he said while playing with the tips of his hair shyly. Natsu grinned at him.

"Glad to have you back Gray" he waved at him before exiting the shop "See you guys later!" he yelled while running towards the busy section of the street.

Gray slightly smiled and then looked at Elfman.

"Ready to go?" he asks as the doors slide open and they felt the crispy breeze fly past them. Gray shoved his hands in his pockets as he absorbed the lights, the breeze, and the scenery in front of him.

"Yeah"

xxxoxxx

A young man with spiked up white hair was setting his sights upon the mansion before him. With it's black sleek gates, greatly detailed architecture, and the lovely garden, which in a few moments will be glittered with light as now darkness is approaching.

He seemed pleased with the sight approving it in a manner with good taste, "I'm home" he mumbled before taking back the suitcases he set moments before on the floor to his strong but gentle hands.

He walked forward taking big striding steps, humming him self a cheerful tune. He pressed the buzzer that was connected to the house. He paused waiting for a response.

The beeper from the box was heard and low gruff voice came in "Hello?"

Lyon couldn't help but smile "Tadaimaa" he cooed.

"Oh, it's you" came in the voice. A click was heard and slowly the grand white marble door was opened. Lyon hurriedly brought himself in, taking in the smells and the new sight of his familiar old home.

"I can't believe we're back" he breathed, eyes widening with relief and also sorrow. He heard a cough behind him and smiled at the sight once he saw who came into view.

"GRAY!" he beamed. He ran and gave the lad a big bear hug which he grudgingly accepted "Get off me" his younger brother replied.

"Aww, what kind of reaction is that when you greet your older brother huh?" Lyon grinned showing his pearly white teeth.

Gray rolled his dark blue eyes "You act like we haven't seen each other in a month, it's only been two days Lyon"

He pouted "What? And you didn't miss me?"

Gray smirked, "Who knows?" he cocked his head to the side "So how was your flight?"

Lyon put down his stuff and led the way to the comfort of his living room "Quite pleasant actually. Mostly because _she_ wasn't there" he slumped himself to the cushiony white sofa.

Gray raised an eyebrow "Oh?" feeling a happy relief in the pit of his stomach "She's not coming back?" he asked excitedly.

Lyon shook his head causing disappointment to well up in his younger brother "Sadly no. She said she couldn't bear to depart with her beloved France" he wailed his arms up making it more dramatic with his sarcastic tone "So she won't be here in a week she told me, but who knows? If we're lucky maybe she won't come back at all!"

Gray laughed "Lets cross our fingers then"

Lyon smiled "So how was school? Was it interesting as the rumors said it to be?" he sat himself up scooting towards the edge of the sofa giving space for Gray to sit on.

"The rumors don't even suffice" he said gently as he sat down with a small smile "It's better than what we both imagined"

Lyon watched his brother closely, he placed his hand around his cheek "Oh? Now I really can't wait to go if you're so interested in it."

Gray turned to him "They're there" he said beaming "Everyone"

Lyon's hand fell to his lap, his eyes widened with a new emotion that Gray didn't have a word to describe it. Before he could register the weird look his brother had the young lad was laughing "Everyone? Are you serious!"

Gray nodded, "Yeah everyone. Even the pinkie"

xxxoxxx

"So this is the reading list for this years' class. You will be reading three books on your own. There are exactly 24 books and you have to pick two the third book everyone has to read and it is my choice. I expect you to annotate that book for review because you will be required to demonstrate knowledge of the complete text in a 60-Question multiple-choice test after the school's festival. Did you get all of that brats?"

Gildarts was just explaining the main assignment to his students. Half of them were hardly paying attention like Natsu while the other half actually took it seriously like Lucy. And there were just a few who really didn't care like Gray.

"Yes sir" the class groaned.

"Well Good cause I wouldn't want to explain it twice anyway." he went down the aisle passing back the papers.

"Ne sensei can we have partners for this assignment?" asked Natsu groggily.

Gildarts eyed him not surprised that he asked "Nope. You're on your own kid." Natsu started to tear up.

"But you know I'm an idiot old man and I won't be able to do this on my own. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease let someone help me on this!" he begged.

Gildarts shooked his head disapprovingly "No means No Natsu. You will just have to do the assignment in order to pass the class."

Natsu grunted as he placed his hands behind his head for support and placed his feet over the desk. "Fine. It's not like my talent deals with this school related stuff anyway."

The class laughed which made Gildarts exhale a sigh as he finished passing down the papers.

Lucy read over the list and was delighted that the books she wanted to read were on it. 'Yay now it wouldn't seem like an assignment since I'll enjoy it' she happily thought. Her desk partner didn't think other wise.

Gray squinted his eyes as he read over the paper; he had a bored expression plastered on his face when he finished. He put the paper away in his bag and let out a big yawn.

He stretched out his arms upward but made sure not to hit the person behind him

"I could use a nap about now" he said lazily.

Lucy rolled her eyes "Its nine in the morning it's too early for a nap right now"

"Ahhh I'm trying to sleep here blondie can't you see that you're annoying the crap out of me?" he said dully.

She glared at him "Well GOOD! At least now you won't be full of crap anymore"

Gray bit his tongue at her comeback 'It's too early to piss people off at this hour' he thought annoyed.

"Whatever" he laid his head on top of his desk and turned around to face the window. He looked off as the cool soon to be winter breeze flew.

"Well you could at least be interested in it you know"

Gray heaved a sigh 'This girl just won't leave me alone.'

"Why do you hate me?" he suddenly asked as he raised his head up from the desk. Lucy raised her eyebrow as she watched him with sudden interest 'Wasn't it obvious?'

"To put it simply; You're cocky and a player and you put no interest in anything." she said bluntly. Gray looked at her in awe while she fidgeted under his stare.

"N-nani?" She stuttered as she pulled a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her left ear.

He chuckled "Is that all? I thought I probably did something horrible to you and I didn't know what"

She huffed out her cheeks "Well I just didn't like your attitude that is all." she turned away hiding her blush. Gray didn't seem to notice.

"Hey.." he called out a bit quietly. She didn't turn around but she still reply.

"What?"

"If you want to get back at Natsu I can help"

She twisted her body quickly to face him "How do you know about that?" she asked looking at him skeptically.

"I was there when he got that threatening text." he said with a smirk tugging on his lips.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows "And what makes you think I let you get back at him?"

Gray leaned in closer until his face was inches apart from hers. She blushed and silently cursed in her mind. 'What the heck is he doing?'

He leaned in a bit more, his hair slightly brushing against her cheek, she felt a cool breath tickle her ears that were now red due to the proximity of how close they were.

"Well since I'm really good at pissing him off" he whispered. His voice was a bit deep and husky due to the fact that he didn't want anyone especially Natsu to hear what he was saying.

Her eyes widened 'Well it would be really good revenge if he heard that Gray was part of it' her mouth curved into devilish smile.

She faced Gray only to find it a mistake as she met his Grey blue eyes staring back at her; with amusement she might add. She flinched and backs away a little. Gray chuckled 'She really has funny expressions'

"So do we have a deal?" he asks

She grinned after getting over her shock

"Yeah it's a deal"

* * *

**'_As they grow close without themselves knowing they lose them selves when they grow too attached'_**


	5. Chapter 4: Bitersweet Revenge

:~:~:~:

Natsu sighed as class ended; he looked around, his onyx eyes scanned the area. He sighed in relief "Good no Lucy". He sat down at his desk and took out his packed lunch. After getting that threatening text yesterday Natsu made sure he packed a good lunch (It might be his last meal) so that way he doesn't have to go to the cafeteria and can avoid Erza and Lucy easily.

"Food Food Food" he said in a singsong voice. He took out some chips and a thermos that was full of spicy ramen. He licked his lips in anticipation "Itadakimasu" he sang as he got out his chopsticks, before he opened the thermos Gray suddenly walked by.

"YO Natsu what are you doing here?" he asks with a confused expression. Natsu placed his chopsticks down and waved at Gray "Yo"

Gray slid out a chair and sat next to him waiting for his explanation.

"Well I don't want to go to the cafeteria to face Lucy's and Erza wrath. So I'm eating here to avoid them" he opened his spicy chips and popped some in his mouth and munched on them. Gray nodded understandably and got up from his seat.

He eyed at Natsu's thermos before he asked "So what are you having for lunch then?"

"SPICY RAMEN!" the salmon haired boy yelled happily having a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Hmmm" Gray hummed in reply. A sudden glint of mischief appeared in his eyes before they vanished. A little too evil grin started to play around his lips.

"You know Natsu" he said interrupting Natsu's chance to open his thermos, Natsu stared at him quizzically waiting for his friend's response.

"I bet you can't eat that in one gulp"

"Of course I can BAKA I am the Salamander after all" he said with a glare 'Is this guy testing me?'

"Oh really?" he said tauntingly "Even with your eyes closed?"

"Pfft Mochiron!" he said irritably now facing Gray.

"And with the bridge of your nose closed?" he said with much amusement in his tone. Natsu gritted his teeth "What kind of challenge is that Ice-block? I'll prove it to you right now!"

"Fine. Prove it." Gray demanded 'This is way too much fun' he thought

"Fine" Natsu grunted as he sat back down with his arms crossed. Natsu then turned and faced his thermos and was going to reach for it before Gray spoke.

"Nu-uh" he chimed while wagging his finger "Your eyes have to be closed remember?"

Natsu didn't even question it "Whatever" he closed his eyes "Just open it so then I can prove you wrong"

Gray placed his hand over his mouth to hide his laughter 'This is going to be good. It's a good thing I made that deal with Blondie" he thought with much humor.

He silently grabbed his bag that he placed on the desk next to him. He took out a thermos that looked exactly like Natsu's from his bag.

He opened it, but unlike Natsu's it was filled with pure cold cubed ice. Gray snickered as he handed the thermos to Natsu who still has his eyes closed.

"Ready flame-brain?"

"Prepare to taste defeat!" he yelled. Gray just shook his head and tried his best not to laugh at what will happen next. Natsu pinched his nose with his eyes still closed.

"In three..." he started to count down "Two….." Natsu gripped the thermos and gritted his teeth 'Eat this Gray!" he thought bemusedly.

"One…" Natsu then opened his mouth very wide and chucked down the thermos' contents. His face suddenly turned blue as the contents that were now shoved down his throat was too cold for his taste. He almost gagged as he tried to spit it out. He opened his eyes only to have a brain freeze welcome him. He grabbed his head in agony and moaned in pain, the massive headache of his started to kick in.

Gray grabbed the thermos that was in Natsu's hand and replaced it with Natsu's actual thermos (After he dumped half of its context out the window). He started to laugh his butt off as he clutched his stomach.

"What the hell Gray!" Natsu screamed as he suddenly stood up (but wobbled a little).

Gray wiped a tear that escaped his eye 'This is too good' he grinned "What are you talking about?" he asked

"What do you mean? I ate ICE freaking ICE!" Natsu barked, Gray just shrugged.

"Ice? Why would I make you eat ice?" he asked innocently "I know you can't handle eating it so why would I give it you?"

"Exactly my point" he narrowed his eyes "That's why you gave it to me so I COULD DIE!" he flanged his arms in the air to emphasize his point. Gray just chuckled.

"Then why is the thermos in your hand half empty?" he asked as he rose an eyebrow smirking.

Natsu quickly averted his gaze to his thermos, it was indeed empty and he knew for sure that he hasn't tasted it. 'Gray wouldn't have eaten it' he thought 'he hates spicy food!' Oh Natsu haw naïve can you get?

His eyes widened at the realization "T-then how is my ramen gone?" he whimpered looking at Gray with curious eyes. Gray only laughed.

"Well you ate it that's how!" he said bemusedly (A/N: Wow Gray is a natural actor)

His eyes bulged out "Eh!" he started to panic. Looking at his thermos and then looking at Gray.

"But I could've sworn that it was ice that I was eating!" he wailed as he placed the thermos down carefully eyeing it with much suspicion.

"You know I heard from somewhere, when you close your eyes and pinch your nose while you eat, the food taste differently since 2 of your 5 senses are closed off"

"Well THEN I'm sure not doing THAT again!" Natsu said as the worried expression was wiped off. Gray looked at him in awe 'Man this guy is really an idiot'

"Hey Natssuuuuuuuu" he chimed which made the salmon haired boy grimace. He didn't like the way Gray sang his name; he turned to see the boy smirking at him.

'Oh this can't be good'

"I won the bet"

"Shit"

xxxoxxx

Lucy and the others were just coming back from the cafeteria. She was hesitant to go because she wanted to see what Gay would do to Natsu. At first she just wanted Erza to beat the crap out of him but Gray disagreed to the plan.

_Flashback_

"_Why isn't it a good plan?" she asked a little irritated. The boy shook his head and looked at her with a serious glance._

"_Yeah it is all right I suppose but even though Natsu is afraid of Erza he'll get over it. Sure he'll be heavily bruised and in pain but that's only for an hour. A better revenge is to have him tortured the whole day."_

_He smirked "Now doesn't that sound better?"_

_She looked at him as she pondered about it 'Well it's not a big deal that Natsu ditched me but…' a smile was tugging at her lips as she thought about Natsu sprawled on the floor begging for forgiveness. It might have been a bit sinister to think about it but it was just too pleasurable to give up the chance of seeing._

"_Yeah" she smirked "It actually does sound better. So how are we going to do that?" she asked._

_For a second Gray gave her a warm smile but it faltered into an evil grin, her eyes widened before the smile disappeared 'I never seen him with that expression' she thought._

"_Well now that you are thinking outside of the box what do you suggest?"_

"_Hmmm" she clasped her chin starting to concentrate, an idea clicked in and her eyes widened in delight._

"_I got one!" she grinned "But I don't know how I can get Natsu to willingly do it." she stated as she fumbled with her fingers._

_Gray arched an eyebrow at her curious about the girl's plan. She noticed his expression and decided to explain it to him. After she was finished his face looked like it was full of joy._

"_Nice plan Blondie!" he said giving her a thumbs up, she blushed but looked away with an irritated face. He noticed the expression change but just shrugged it off._

"_And don't worry about the whole Natsu thing. I can get him to fall for your trap" he said with pure confidence. She looked at him quizzically debating whether or not that he could actually do it._

"_Are you sure you can?" she asked eyeing him._

_He nodded "Just trust me on this"_

_~End of Flashback_

Lucy sighed, still thinking about what Gray said 'Do I trust him? We aren't exactly close friends so how will I know he will follow through?'

"Hey Lu-chan are you all right?" asked Levy while the blonde girl looked at her friend apologetically.

"Sorry Levy-chan I was just thinking about something.." she smiled sheepishly.

"Mo if it's about Natsu shouldn't you just get him back and get it over with already?" asked her white haired friend Lisanna

"Ah about that," she started but then didn't finish her statement.

They waited but there was still no answer so they decided not to push for it. The girls finally arrived to their class; Lisanna waved them a goodbye before she headed towards her class.

Levy opened the door and headed inside, Lucy was still hesitant to enter 'What if he didn't do it? Or what if he told Natsu? What happens then?" she pulled her hair out in frustration 'Gah there's no way to know for sure until I see both of them"

"Lucy? Aren't you coming in?"

Lucy took a deep breath before giving Levy a smile.

"Un" she replied happily as she stepped inside. She looked around 'No sign of Natsu' she looked around again 'Maybe he was just playing me' she thought as an angry vein popped out of her forehead.

Suddenly the door slammed open revealing a pissed off Natsu and a smug Gray. Their classmates eyed them oddly trying to understand what was going on.

Lucy looked at them, she took a quick glance at Gray, and he nodded signaling his part of the job was done. Lucy smiled and then faced Natsu with a very grim expression.

He gulped "A-ah L-Lucy ahaha what are you doing here?" he asked with worry evident in his tone. She just grinned in response.

"Ooooh" she sang "Did you forget? That today I will get you back?" Natsu flinched and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Come onnnn pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee Lucy can we do it another day? Gray here is probably going to do something to humiliate me right now so I will appreciate it if you don't do anything?"

She looked at Gray and raised an eyebrow 'How did he do it?' she wondered "SO what did you get yourself into Natsu?" she asked due to that she was curious to hear the answer.

The salmon haired boy sighed as he scratched his cheek; his cheeks were tinted pink due to embarrassment "I lost a bet okay? And now I'm waiting for dear Kami-san knows how long for him to make his proposition."

Gray patted his back "Don't worry Flame head it's not that bad" he said while he took a glance at Lucy; she smirked and nodded.

"So then what do you want?" he asked rather harshly. Gray only nodded; he then started chuckling which made the poor Natsu confused.

"What so funny droopy eyes?"

"It's just that. It's not what I want it's what Blondie wants" he stated. Natsu's eye twitched.

"What?"

"Hey I have a name and it's LUCY! LU-CY" Lucy interrupted as she narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired lad. Gray just shrugged.

"BLONDIE." he hummed "Did I get that right?" he teased. Lucy smacked him on the right side of the head.

"What the heck?" he yelled as he rubbed his head, Lucy just laughed "Well that's what you get BAKA!" she taunted.

Gray gritted his teeth before releasing a breath "UGGG whatever. Do what you want Blondie"

"Humph fine by me, I guess you won't get in on this huh?"

Gray halted 'Damn I guess I have no choice' he muttered a "Sorry" before he went to stand next to the blonde girl. Lucy smiled in triumph.

"Uh guys are you done yet?" asked Levy with a wicked smile on her face 'What's going on with these two?'

"Yeah though I don't mind you guys fighting you're getting me nervous here..." added Natsu.

Gray sighed "Just tell him..."

"Fine..." she put her hands on her hips before she started to speak "Today you are mine and..." she trailed off before giving Gray a glance, she pointed her thumb towards him "This guy here our personal servant for the whole day"

"NANI!" he wailed as he grimaced at the thought "G-gray is what she said true?" the boy asked timidly with fear written all over his face.

"Yup. A bet is a bet Natsu. And since I won that's what you will have to do!" he cheered.

"D-damn"

xxxoxxx

So for the whole school day Natsu has been attending to Gray and Lucy's every need. Giving them water, massages, carrying their books to their next class, buying snacks for them, and doing some errands. Ah poor Natsu if only you didn't demand to win a bet with the conniving Gray. Tsk Tsk.

"C-can I stop now?" he panted as he collapsed on the floor still carrying Lucy's book and holding Gray's bag. The two turned around to see where the pink-headed boy landed. The looks of pity were noticeable.

"I guess you can stop for today. It's already the end of school" Gray said as he lent a hand to the poor boy on the ground. The boy gladly took it as he reached for it to stand up.

"I guess you learned your lesson now hmmm?" Lucy asked with a big smug look on her face, she picked up some of the books off the ground.

"THAT WAS TORTURE" Natsu cried as he winded his arms, they were still sore from carrying all the stuff they asked him to carry.

"Then that means we got you good" Gray pointed out. Natsu glared at him "It really pisses me off that you were part of this plan droopy eyes"

"Well it sounded like fun" the boy teased which caused Natsu to grunt in reply.

"Whatever Ice-princess. Can I go now Lucy? I have to be home before 6 or Dad will kill me."

"Sure that's fine but don't ever do that again Natsu Dragneel. You're very lucky I didn't get Erza into this. If this ever happens again then I'll make sure she will be," she threatened. Natsu gulped and shook his head frantically.

"Yes Ma'am!" he saluted before waving them off, "See you tomorrow!"

Now there was an awkward silence as both teens watched Natsu leave. Gray and Lucy were now alone. They both walked towards the school's gate, no one spoke, the only sounds that were heard was the clicking of their shoes. Lucy decided to break the silence.

"So Ice-princess huh?"

It's been only a couple of days but she noticed that Natsu always called Gray anything related to ice. She didn't find it weird when he called Natsu the other nicknames because it deals with his "Talent". But is it the same for Gray?

Gray was still silent, she pouted "Does it have anything to do with your talent?" she asked suddenly.

He heaved a sigh "You never stop talking Blondie"

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows "Sorry I'm just curious, no need to be inverted about it. And stop calling me BLONDIE BAKA!"

He laughed "I'll stop calling you Blondie if you stop calling me Baka…"

"Well you are a BAKA" she scoffed with her hands placed on her hips as she stomped away. Gray chuckled 'She really has funny expressions'

He jogged a bit to catch up with her "Well YOU are a BLONDIE" he teased. He earned a "humph" from her and more stomping.

"Well if you really want to know. Yeah it somewhat does deal with my talent" the air around them suddenly got tense, Lucy watched him from the corner of her eye. His expression was a bit dull, she swore she saw a trace of sadness within his dark blue eyes. But just as she noticed they flickered back to their taunting expression.

"What? Suddenly you want to get to know me Blondie?" he jeered at her with his arms fully crossed in front of his chest. Her mouth hanged wide open.

"Ahhh? Who would be interested in a jerk like you?" she screeched which caused many passer byes to look at them. Lucy turned red from embarrassment and Gray just shook his head with a playful smile on his lips.

"Well would a jerk help you today? Huhhh?"

Lucy bit her lip and looked down "I-I guess not" she muttered. She felt a warm hand pat her head. It was a nice feeling she noted, the said hand ruffled her hair in an all messy fashion.

"H-hey!" she looked back to meet Gray with a very amused look on his face, her cheeks turned pink.

"Well I guess now that you know your place. You don't have to apologize"

She ran her hands through her hair trying to fix the damage he just made, she had a cute pout on her face.

"Well I wasn't going to apologize" she uttered after finishing combing her hair with her hands.

"So after today do you still hate me?" he looked at her with keen eyes and a devilish smirk. She stopped after hearing what he has asked. She looked up at the sky to ponder about it 'Well…'

"No.." she suddenly said which caused Gray to flinch at her response. He didn't expect her to reply that quickly or for her to say 'no' for that matter. 'This girl is really weird. No wonder Natsu likes her'

"But you still annoy me" 'then again' Gray thought 'She has horrible mood swings'

" I guess that is a level up. I don't find you irritating anymore but you're still a pain in my ass" he replied which earned him a glare. 'Ahh she really isn't the type to be scary' he chuckled.

"Well I guess our feelings for each other are mutual then."

"I suppose so. But since the guys think you're okay I'm not going to be against you."

Lucy smiled unknowingly to herself after hearing this "Same goes for me. But you're still a cocky know it all"

"And you're still a naggy whiner" he replied. They both looked at each other and instead of saying more insults they just laughed. They were so caught up in their conversation they didn't realize that they were at the main intersection.

"Well I guess I'll see you around Blondie" he waved at her before heading towards his house. Lucy turned the other direction, a smirk on her face.

"Yeah see you around Ice-princess" she giggled before walking off.

Gray jerked his head around pissed off.

"HEY DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

Replies to my fellow Reviewers. Thank you~

Rosella6199 : AHhah yeah well now you know! He wanted to get the perks of having Natsu serve him MUWAHAHAH evil Gray-kun:3 Or maybe he just wants Lucy to call him by his real name? But he has to compromise by calling her Lucy! DAME Gray:D

Le' CarolinnaXannej421: I know Cana was my fave to write in that last chapter! Kihihi. And thank you for your kind words! I tried to make them cute and dense ahaha!

Guest#1: Ah thank you!:D

Guest#2:I know I was jumping up and down when I saw it too! Kihihi. Kyaaaaa. Thank you I will try my best! Hope you like this update

GrayFullbusterfangirl: Yay thank you!:D

x Pika-Chan


	6. Chapter 5: Falling for you?

:~:~:~:

_He was watching her, eyes brimming with tears as he watched her go. His heart breaking into pieces as he knew she might never come back._

"_Gray" she whispered_

_He tried to call out but the words couldn't come out of his mouth. He reached out toward her but she kept moving farther away. His dark eyes widening in fear._

"_WAIT!" he yelled "Don't leave me! Please!"_

"_One day Gray" she smiled sweetly at him "One day…" her voice trailed off with her fading off into existence._

_~:~_

Gray awoke with a start, his breathing was shallow and sweat was beading down his forehead. It was two a.m. and he was having a nightmare.

"Ugh" he groaned "Not another dream of her" he muttered wiping off the sleep in his eye. A shine of silver light was faltering through the window, Gray looked out to see a full moon glittering back at him.

He felt a wave of relief after taking in the silent night's beauty. "I hope you're right" he mumbled before going back to sleep.

xxxoxxx

Not far from Gray's room someone was up and about. Lyon was searching through the unpacked boxes, yes at two in the morning he is still unpacking, he can't find his bed sheets and he doesn't want to sleep in the cold. Though he probably has to but it wouldn't be a problem since he likes the cold.

"Seriously did the movers simply misplaced them?" he worried. He did though find some interesting stuff. Like his old rubix cube, his old black belt from when he was seven, and some old books.

His hands glided across the unknown objects while he searched through the dark for his warm blankets. His hand came across a handle with a touch of strings on it; if he strums it he could make a tune. He grabbed hold of the object "What's this?"

He took out the entire object from the box, getting a better view he finally understood what he has found "Gray's guitar? What's this doing here?" he placed the guitar down gently. A wave of nostalgia overcame bringing a smile on his face "I thought he threw it out. I'm glad he didn't"

He yawned "I'll put this in his room later. He'll be glad that it wasn't lost after all" he stood up and yawned once more trudging himself to bed. He felt something touch the bottom of his foot, he looked down squinting, after his eyes readjusted to the light he recognized what he saw. It was his blanket.

"Bloody hell" he muttered "It was under my bed the whole time"

xxxoxxx

"Tadaimaaa!" Lucy ranged as she entered her empty house, she knew no one was home but she couldn't help the habit. Her mother always told her that she should do that when she returns home and her mother will reply "Oukaari" with the same smile on her face.

Oh how Lucy missed that smile. She took off her shoes and headed upstairs passing by the portrait of her family. It was photographed when she was 11; the last picture she had with her mother, before she passed away.

Lucy opened her door that leads to a pink colored room. There was queen-sized bed with a lacey comforter. There was a white night stand next to it. There was a desk crowded with papers on top of it near the window. It was simple but she liked simple. Even if she could afford more that what she has.

It's been a few weeks since they got back at school. With the new classmate that seems to annoy the hell out of her everyday Lucy is beginning to get used to Gray Fullbuster. Not that he needs to know.

"I'm exhausted" she flopped down on her bed and grabbed the book that was messily laid there. She turned to the page where she left off. It was the book that Gildarts-sensei assigned to the class. She had a few notes written down but she was almost done with the book and the festival was only three in half weeks away. She has plenty of time.

"Bored Bored Bored" she muttered before she heard a faint knock on the door.

"Lucy-sama?" asked a small but nice voice.

"Yes Ms. Suppetto?" she asked not noticing the hesitance in the head maid's voice probably thinking that the she is asking her to come down for dinner.

"Your father wishes to speak with you." she deadpanned. Lucy's eyes widened and gulped. Her father rarely sees her unless it's got to do with business. She did not like the sound of Suppetto's voice.

"Alright. Tell him I'll be there shortly."

"Okay Lucy-sama" her footsteps were now running down the hallway. Lucy heaved a sigh before glum brown eyes turned their gaze towards the book now lying down on the floor.

She didn't realize it even fell. She picked it up and dusted off some dirt that was on it "Jane Eyre" she murmured with a sad smile. She couldn't help but relate to Jane in this story.

She threw the book down on the bed before exiting her room quietly.

xxxoxxx

"You wish to see me Father?" the timid girl asked as she pushed opened big mahogany doors that lead to a big office. The man she greeted had a dark stoic expression; not taking his eyes off from the girl that just entered. He stood up from his desk and started to walk towards the window glancing at the estate.

"Lucy" he muttered, the girl winced after hearing the seriousness in his voice.

The man sighed before rubbing his temples; his pride was the only thing on his mind before returning his gaze to his only daughter that resembled so much of his late wife. Well pride and money.

"I have good news and bad news"

Lucy gulped and tried not to fidget as he turned his gaze on her; she didn't like where this was going.

"What's the bad news?" she asked

"My Company…" he trailed off "Is going bankrupt; Love and Lucky. So it's being sold to our competitor Andrew Harris." his voice a bit hesitant, thinking if he word it correctly or not.

Lucy's eyes widened; fury and sadness overwhelming her. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. There was good news right? But nothing can make her happy about her father selling his and her mother's company. She knew her mother worked so hard on it; now her years of hard work will be wasted.

"And the good news?" she harshly stated. Her once brown happy eyes now glaring daggers at her emotionless father who seem not to care like anything he will say matter to her now.

He looked back at the window where he was gladly viewing the estate and avoiding Lucy's gaze. He spotted his late wife's grave he made a "Tch" after reverting his gaze from the window to his daughter.

"Mr. Harris feeling a bit charitable offered me to still keep ownership of the company. Well half"

"Well isn't that good fo—"she interrupted but her father cut her off.

"On one condition, He said he didn't want anyone to know that someone out of the Harris' family has half ownership of one of his companies. So we made an arrangement for you and his son to be courted."

"OTOU-SAN" she yelled as the emotions were now overwhelming her. "You don't mean to say that I…I… THIS IS AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE?" she cried in disbelief.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. And don't raise your voice at me young lady. The arrangements are already settled. But seeing as his son goes to school in another part of Mangolia you won't be able to meet him until a few weeks when he is off for vacation."

"But!"

"No Buts! My decision is final! This is the only way I can ensure you will be well provided in your future! I was already making decisions about your future suitor so this was also a good opportunity; killing two birds with one stone."

"But I don't want this! Isn't there some other way for you to regain the money to buy the company back?" her voice cracked as she asked.

"Maybe we can start from scratch maybe we can—"

"Lucy enough! Stop being stupid with thinking that is humanly possible to do! You imbecile! With the money that Mr. Harris earns we will be double rich even with me owning just half of the company!"

Lucy gritted her teeth, as tears trickled own her cheek, now this whole arrangement started to make sense "Is that what it's really about? The money? Is the company really bankrupt or is this some scheme for you to get more money?" she spat out.

Jude Heartfilia fell silent before he turned his back on his daughter; she must have hit the nail.

Lucy was sniffling as the tears came out she wiped them away fiercely before running out of her father's office.

"I hate you!" was echoed down the halls. A door slam and heavy crying was now audible for everyone in the mansion to hear.

"Mother would never approve of this," she said softly as she laid her head down on her bed, slowly drifting to sleep.

xxxoxxx

"Will you cut it out Lyon?" a now irritated Gray was asking the taller young man in front of him who was playing with Gray's hair.

"Ahh but I'm bored Gray-chan" he sang which caused some of the girls around them to giggle. Lyon was visiting his younger brother during the lunch break.

"Gah stop calling me that!" he waved his hands up in the air with a tic mark on his forehead. There was a dust of pink etching its way on his cheeks.

"Mo." Lyon pouted "Call me Lyon nii-chan like you used to Gray-chan" he replied

"You're no fun no fun at all!" he said again still twirling Gray's hair

"Shut Up! Are you calling me boring then? I have you know I'm the most interesting person you will ever meet!" he barked out. Many of the students around them were now focusing their eyes on the siblings. It was interesting.

"Well then.." a knowing grin was now on Lyon's face, he rested his elbow on the desk as he placed his palm under his cheek.

"Then me being related to you and being the oldest that makes me the most interesting person on earth!" he said with a cheeky grin. Gray twitched.

"Stop using my words against me Baka."

"Well you're an easy target and that's why you fall for it" he replied smirking.

"It's hard to believe that you two are brothers" Levy added when she placed down the book she finished reading and was giggling at the two.

"Don't get your hopes too high Levy, I'm still working out this conspiracy that Lyon is adopted and is actually a monkey in disguise" said a disgruntled Gray; he crossed his arms and glared at Lyon who was simply laughing.

"AHAHHA you're still on that? I remember we were six when those ideas creep into your head. Sorry to break it to you Gray-chan but we are related whether you like it or not" he stick out his tongue childishly which caused other students in the class to laugh.

Gray "tch" and turned away; his ears were turning pink after Lyon's remark 'DAMN HIM!'

Levy giggled "Ever since you two transferred here it has become even livelier here at Fairy Tail; all the students like you!"

Lyon wagged his finger "Ah that may be right for me but you forgot that a certain blonde girl doesn't really like a certain Gray-Chan" he chimed.

Levy laughed sheepishly "Ah yes I sort of forgot about those two. Ne Gray it's already been a month why can't you two get along?"

"WHAT? Don't ask me ask Blondie she is the one that starts it!" he barked irritably

"But you're childish enough to fight back" replied Lyon

"Well of course!" he replied "My pride as a man is on the line if I let her have the last laugh. She challenges me, I accept, she is the one who is the sore loser every time I win I can't help that" he said in a huff.

Lyon chuckled "Well I suppose you're right but at some point you have to stop fighting with Lucy-chan"

"Ehh?" he rolled his eyes "Since when did you get so chummy with _her?_ You guys are already on the first name bases."

"Is a certain Gray-chan jealous perhaps?" Lyon grinned, Gray huffed "Really Lyon I'm just wondering why you would side with the enemy instead of your own brother" Gray was clearly ticked off.

"Simple. Lucy's cute." he said smiling. Gray looked appalled "Why do you think a demon like her is cute?"

The class stopped chatting; a deadly aura suddenly surrounded the room but Gray didn't take notice.

"I mean seriously! She has a bad temper, she's bipolar and KOWAII DESU! Why on earth do you think a demon like her is cute? Have you fallen on your head Lyon?"

"Um Gray.."

"She gets mad easily.."

"Gray.."

"She throws tantrums"

"Gray I don't think you—"

"And she's not that good looking either.."

"GRAY!"

Gray stopped and looked at his brother weirdly not noticing the other stares from his classmates or the paled expression from his brother. Or even the deadly aura behind him.

"What?"

Lyon was trembling a bit and couldn't utter a word so he just pointed to the figure that was behind Gray.

'Shit he's gonna get it now'

Now noticing his brother's troubled face he flinched as Lyon's trembling finger that was pointing to something behind Gray's back. 'Crap'

Gray heaved a sigh before he looked at his brother with pleading eyes "She's right behind me isn't she?" he said with much dread. Lyon only nodded.

"Lyon,," he said with much sincerity.

"Yes?" he replied earnestly.

"Tell Ultear….that I'll miss her" he said.

"Will do" and with that Gray bolted out the room with a scary blonde girl chasing behind.

"FULLBUSTER COME BACK HERE!" was heard down the halls "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Their classmates' sweat dropped at the little scene "This never gets old does it?" said Levy. Lyon nodded with a slight smile placed on his lips "It's entertaining and I'm glad to see Gray-chan worked up like this" he chuckled.

Levy giggled "Yeah same goes for Lu-chan especially this early in the morning". The students nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ne Lyon?"

"Hmmm?" he hummed

"If you don't mind me asking…" she trailed off "Who's Ultear?" she asked timidly.

For a moment Lyon grunted, a frown was shadowing over his small smile "It's a long story do you mind?"

"No not at all. We have time before break is over" she said quietly.

"All right then just don't tell anyone about it or let Gray know that I told you"

"Don't worry I won't"

"Well Ultear...she is someone important to Gray and I."

xxxoxxx

"Is that the best you can do Heartfilia?" Gray asked teasingly as he ran down the corridors of the school with an angered flushed face Lucy trailing behind.

"When I get my hands on you!—"she barked

"If you get your hands on me!" he interrupted with a sly grin

"Why the hell do you have to piss me off so early in the mourning?!" she asked frustrated as she started to catch up to the ever-fast Gray.

Gray only grinned at his latest work; pissing off Lucy without even trying, now that's something that he can take pride in.

"Not my fault that you have anger issues BLONDIE!" he smirked as he rand down a sharp corner hoping that he can shake off the girl that wants to prance him. But to his avail she has quick senses and ran down it with ease.

"SHUT UP BAKA!~" Lucy gritted her teeth, her chest heaving up and down. She is beginning to lose her stamina but she doesn't want Gray to know that.

"Getting tired Heartfilia?" he asked as he turned his head back smirking. Lucy stuck out her tongue in annoyance "In your dreams Fullbuster"

"Well then! I intend to not lose to you!" he skidded across the hall and went straight down the stairs

Lucy started to run down the stairs hastily "Same goes for—"

Every moment in time is somehow recorded in memory, some you get to live it in slow motion as if time itself is frozen. Her last word was cut off to a "WUUP!" as she slipped down the stairs now defying gravity as her body leans forward towards the floor. Lucy shut her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her face in order to cushion the fall.

She waited.

.

.

and waited. But nothing.

It's funny how when you're waiting for something it takes its time to happen. When you're anticipating it it'll try to slow down and catch you off guard even though you know it's going to happen.

It took Lucy a while to figure that she had stopped falling and is in someone's embrace. A strong grip around her waist while her face is pressed against something firm but soft. A faint heartbeat was now audible to her ears. It was racing fast and she almost mistook it for her own. Hers is still beating now due to the rush or maybe because she's in close contact with her savior. Either way it's thumping excitingly causing her to have a panging feeling in her chest. Something she believed that she never felt before.

Lucy looked up to meet Grey-blue eyes staring at her, her face suddenly grew red and her heart beating more loudly, its still ringing in her ears that's she is having difficulty hearing the words being addressed to her.

"Oi Heartfilia!" a voice yelled. Gray looked at her worriedly, he didn't expect the turn of events for this to happen. It was just a friendly little chase because he loved teasing the girl. He didn't think that she would fall down the stairs but luckily he was not too far away and was able to catch her.

Lucy snapped out of it and flinched a bit and was trembling, fear and shock was written on her face.

'How embarrassing!' her face was now flushed pink 'I should have been more careful and out of all people he was the one to break my fall' but she knew that she was grateful for that. It still surprised her that she actually felled down the stairs, she was in a daze during the chase she must admit because of the earlier events at home. If Gray wasn't there who knew how badly injured she could be.

Now Lucy waited, for him to shove her off making a snarky remark like the Gray she knew. Something like 'You're such a Klutz Heartfilia' or 'Can't you watch where you're going?' or what she thought was the worse 'Falling for me Heartfilia?'. She couldn't take the suspense and look down at the floor avoiding his gaze. But what she didn't expect was for him to say:

"You okay?" he asked with concern evident in his voice. He looked at her curiously noticing that she isn't looking at him but he didn't want to question it further.

"Ummm y-yeah" she whispered a bit hesitantly. 'Mo now I feel bad! Thinking he would say crude comments when in reality he was nice to ask if I was alright' she thought with much guilt.

"You sure? Not hurt anywhere?" Gray said, he still had his arms around her but he softened his grip making sure she didn't have any injuries.

"N-no I-I'm fine" she stuttered reverting her gaze from the floor to the staircase and back to the floor again. Making it obvious that she didn't want to look Gray in the face.

'She is so easy to read' Gray thought with much amusement. Gray sighed in relief, when she finally looked up he gave her a small smile making her fidget a bit more.

He arched an eyebrow 'is she uncomfortable? Oh must be because we're kind of in -ahem- intimate position' Gray decided to let her go and back up a bit to give them a space between them. He chuckled slightly.

"You need to be more careful Heartfilia, you could have been seriously hurt", Lucy blinked her eyes processing what he just told her before giving him a slight nod.

'You don't have to be awkward about it' he thought

"Well I guess this ends here class is about to start so I guess we should be heading there now" she only nodded but as soon as she looked up she gave a nice smile, which surprised Gray.

"Un" she beamed. Gray chuckled, he walked up to her and patted her head and then starting to mess up her hair.

"Alright then let's go" before he got the chance to leave he felt a tug on his sleeve, he turned around and gave Lucy a questionably look. She took a deep breath before she started to speak.

"Ummm.." she again looked away which caused Gray to be slightly annoyed 'Why can't she look me in the face?' he felt irked but waited patiently for her.

"A-Arigatou...for saving me" she blushed. Gray's eyes widened in surprise; shocked that Lucy was actually thanking him. He never thought in a million years that this would ever happen but here they are.

'GAHH she kind of looks.." he looked at her again to see a very timid and fidgety Lucy 'Cute' he finally thought which caused him to look petrified at the thought 'DAMN! I'm turning into Lyon! Crap' he composed himself before answering.

"It's no problem really" he slightly smiled. They both started to heading up the stairs not speaking a word but were in comfortable silence.

xxxoxxx

"And that's why we moved back to Magnolia but we never expected to see everyone here" Lyon finally finished with Levy nodding understanding.

"Wow what a long and sad story. I'm glad you two came back you guys have a chance of having a happy ending" she gave him a reassuring smile.

Lyon smiled back now standing up and heading towards the classroom exit. "Well it was indeed a pleasure talking to you Levy." he waved and exited the class "See you and tell Gray-Chan that I left"

She nodded and then heard the bell ring signaling for the next class to start. She noticed Lucy and Gray enter the classroom but was surprised to see them not bickering. What even intrigued her more was the faint blush on Lucy's cheeks.

She grinned deviously and started to wiggle her eyebrows 'Ho ho ho I wonder what happened?'

* * *

_Love indeed blooms in certain places_


	7. Chapter 6: Lets have a Redo

**_I'm not satisfied with this story since it feels rushed and cramp. The next chapter will probably shed some light on Grays complications:( Sorry for any little mistakes_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima! _**

**_Please enjoy and review!^^_**

* * *

_:~:~:_

_I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you_

_~:~:~_

* * *

It's been a few days since the 'incident' and Lucy can't seem to get it out of her head. No matter what she does she still has the image of a certain someone's face, which causes the heat to rush all the way to her cheeks as a reaction.

She trudged along the hallway on to her next class, which was Chemistry, hair was flying out everywhere and she has noticeable bags under her eyes.

She has other things to worry about, not stupid Gray Fullbuster, like what was she going to do about the arranged marriage? It's not like she can go against her father but it doesn't mean she will do as he pleases.

She groaned, and adding to the fact that she has a certain someone in the back of her mind doesn't calm the queasy ness in her stomach.

"At least I don't have him in this class" she muttered before greeting a few classmates of hers. Her cheeks were dusted a rosy pink at just the thought of him.

Speak of the devil…look who's here…

Gray was casually walking with Natsu and Loke on their way to their next class P.E. Talking as usual and laughing at the sorts. Natsu was ranting about some type of new fish he discovered with his cat Happy while Loke kept bragging about the 'beautiful' girl he snagged last night. Gray watched them amused, chuckling at their phrases and what not.

"And it was so HUGE like you wouldn't believe!—Oh hey Lucy!" Natsu grinned after noticing her passing right by them. She mustered up the best smile as she could before replying.

"Oh hey Natsu"

"Lucy MY DARLING! How is my beautiful princess doing?" exclaimed Loke flirtatiously as he snaked an arm around Lucy's waist causing her to shift uncomfortably.

"Ah-I'm fine thanks Loke" she sweat dropped as she grabbed his arm and awkwardly removed them. She averted her gaze from them to Gray then nervously averting them back. A sly blush etching its way down her cheeks.

Lucy felt so uncomfortable when she was with Gray and not only that but she doesn't get him at all. First he is mean to her and is solemnly nice to every one but her yet all of sudden shows her a kindness that he hasn't shown to anyone or at least that's she is aware of. How can he give her such a pure smile but have such sad eyes? And for some reason he gives her a weird fluttery pounding in her chest. She has a feeling that he might be hiding something but what?

It just makes her wonder who really is this Gray Fullbuster. And as the days go on the more she wants to know.

"Yo" he says with not much enthusiasm. She only nodded his way.

'Gah of all times why do I have to run into him now?!' she mentally cried. A slight frown started to cascade down her lips. She exhaled a sigh 'I guess we are still not progressing to a better stage like friends? He doesn't seem too thrilled to greet me' she thought sadly.

"So um what class do you guys have next?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

Natsu beamed at her "Physical Ed! One of my favorite class!" Loke laughed, "Yeah because that's the only class you're good at!" he taunted.

"SHUT UP YOU GIRL FREAK! At least I'm in better shape than you!" he smirked. There was a tick mark forming on Loke's forehead.

"What the hell you fire obsessed freak! I have you know I have a better body than you!"

"Um Loke I don't think that's what he was referring to" Lucy sighed.

Gray rolled his eyes as a hand started to run through his jet-black hair "Man really it's too early to deal with a quarrel. How bout we find out who's better in the 100 meter race?"

The boys nodded silently agreeing with Gray's statement, an aura of determination suddenly surrounding them.

"Alright fine, if I win the race you have to admit that I have a better body than you! Pinky!" roared a very aggressive Loke.

Natsu, his aura which can almost compete with fire engulfing him just glared back at Loke "Fine, but if I win then you will have to do anything I say you playboy!" he roared.

Lucy sweat dropped at the scene embarrassed because the gang was starting to receive stares and weird glances 'Seriously what's with them and bets?'

Gray just stayed silent and observed the scene in front of him, contemplating whether to laugh or be annoyed. He really did have poor choice of friends. But they were his friends and they kept him entertained.

He then glanced at his blonde companion, wondering what her reaction to this weird development would be, to his surprise she doesn't seem phased by it all, just a little bit of chuckling here and there muttering a few words like 'A bunch of weirdo's or 'Wow so energetic'

Gray, though he might feel it's his imagination, sense there might be something wrong with the blonde. Lately she's been sort of avoiding him or at least that's how he feels and the last quarrel they had was a few days ago, ever since then they haven't talked or fought at all which was beginning to bug him.

It wasn't normal or more like it didn't feel right to him. There might be something wrong with her. But what?

He only shook his head, there's no need to get so worked up about it, they weren't really friends but they weren't strangers either. So what were they exactly? Heck he doesn't even know. But he knows they might be something in the middle.

Heck they could even be friends if they could tolerate each other enough. But he doubts that will happen soon.

He watched her as she quietly giggles at the two 'morons' as he calls them, petty fight.

He notices that her smile wasn't the usual ones she gives out, it was less warm and friendly and looked rather forced. And now that he took another look at her she looked almost sick and ready to pass out. Dark bags forming under her dull looking brown eyes, hair, which would be nicely combed was now messy (and not because he messes it up like he usually does), the sight was kind of depressing even for him.

"So what class do you have next?" he suddenly asked not bothering to look at her or call her the nickname he usually says.

"Ah-Um Chemistry.." she barely uttered. Gray nodded. To be honest he thought that was rather a dumb question to ask because he had most of his classes with her and the only two he doesn't have should be obvious which she has next.

But he wanted to break the uncomfortable silence that was there even though the retorts of the two fighting idiots were still heard.

"I just had that class. Freed-sensei will just talk about balancing chemical equations. Its pretty simple so it will be an easy class" he said with a monotone voice. 'I really don't know what to say…pisses me off kind of'

Lucy on the other hand was feeling a little sense of joy but she quickly realized that she is too happy about this 'Why am I so giddy now? He is just talking about class!' she scolded herself. But a faint a smile was starting to form on her lips as they twitched upward.

"I see…well it's good to know hehe" she half uttered. The bell rung indicating they have 4 more minutes to get to class. The guys stopped barking at each other and gave Lucy and Gray their goodbyes before racing to the locker room. They both watched them in awe.

"They're really…" Lucy started

"A bunch of idiots" Gray finished. They both smiled and for once Lucy looked at him with no hesitation.

"So I guess I'll see you later…"

"Yeah…" he replied, he stuck his hand in one of his pockets and gently placed the other hand on her head.

Her eyes slightly widened, feeling tense against his touch but the warmth of his hand she couldn't deny.

He patted her gently, making an uncomfortable face "Don't over work yourself." He said before he walked off.

And with that, Lucy was now red as a tomato.

**Xxxoxxx**

"I've been acting weird lately," she whispered as she pushed through the crowds of students rushing towards their next class. Her frown deepening and noticeably bright pink cheeks started to form.

She looked down trying hard to hide her now blushing face, her heart racing still remembering Gray's touch. "My heart starts pounding with just a touch from Fullbuster-san…"

She furrowed her eyebrows, she glared at the floor and was now stomping her way to class now feeling embarrassed "Am I an idiot? Why is this happening from a touch from this guy? Is it—" she stopped in her tracks as she reached to her destination.

"Because he embraced me?" she bit her lip and shook her head rapidly, face now fully red "NO no! That was just one time Lucy get a grip!"

"Ano Lu-chan?" Lucy stopped what she was doing and faced her friend Levy "Ah Levy-chan? Konnichiwa" she said nervously.

Levy quirked an eyebrow "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No no!" she denied quickly "I'm fine! Lets just get to class shall we?" as she dragged her by the arm into the room.

"Ok…?"

**xxxoxxx**

"So please do the assignment before class ends" explained Freed-sensei as he passed back papers to his students. The students groaned but obliged and started doing the work.

Lucy kept staring out the window; she clearly was done with the assignment and was waiting for class to end. She had a good view of the school's track where she figured that is where Natsu and Loke would be.

She slightly smiled 'I wonder who will win the race?' she thought bemused scanning the area trying to find her friends. It didn't take long as she spotted a familiar head of pink with the person running excitedly to the starting line.

'Ara that must be Natsu' she grinned, waiting to see how the turn of events will lead to. Hey she needs some entertainment to pass the time.

There three others followed him, one with long sleek black hair, his side swept bangs covering one of his eyes. The other one had orange spiked up hair wearing blue tinted glasses.

Lucy rested her chin on her hands as she watched the two boys follow Natsu 'So his opponents are Loke-kun and Alzack-san?' she then glanced at the boy who was following them last. Her eyes twitched as she finally caught sight of him, he stretched his arms upward rolling his dark blue eyes at his competitors. His dark jet-black hair was playing frantically in the breeze.

'Fullbuster-san!' she almost eeped. Now paying her full amount of attention on the scene below her.

From her place she could see the guys arguing again while Alzack and Gray just watched them a bit annoyed. Natsu and Loke seemed to take note of her as they looked up at her and gave her a big grin and a wave. She smiled and waved back.

Alzack just gave her a smile before walking to his place and Gray…..

Just nodded at her.

It might not have been much but it sent butterflies down her stomach, just the fact that he acknowledged her sent her temperature rising.

'BAKA Lucy, why are you getting so worked up about that?'

She smacked her cheeks slightly as if trying to wake herself up now putting a determined face.

'I should be rooting for Natsu and his race no time to worry about Fullbuster' she thought assuredly.

She looked back at the window watching as the guys took their positions. The teacher called the sets and in a blink of an eye…

They started.

As much as Lucy wanted to concentrate on Loke and Natsu's performance, which right now they are doing poorly in comparison, she still kept her eyes on Gray.

She pouted as her cheeks bloated up 'No fair even when I try to ignore him he is always in my view'.

Though the rules of the bet were whoever wins has to admit to the winner that he has a nice body and do whatever he has to say…the two people who made up the bet are not even the ones in the lead.

It's Gray ironically.

Because the two idiots were more focused on the other they didn't notice Gray pass them by swiftly, he wasn't even breaking a sweat, and if she saw it clearly, there was a smirk forming on his face.

And she couldn't help but smile as she watched him run towards the finish line, because the deep inside he was probably her favorite to win the race.

The class cheered as he passed through the finish line. He wiped off the sweat that some how appeared on his forehead, many of the guys and girls were congratulating him as Natsu and Loke slumped passed the finish, apparently tying for last place.

Lucy smiled at the scene a little bit sad that she didn't have class with all three of them it would have been fun.

Freed-sensei then called the attention of the class to pass back their papers, as Lucy did so she looked back at the window to see a depressed Loke and an angry Natsu barking many retorts at Gray.

He didn't seem to care as he wiped off his sweat with a towel. He looked at his friends with pity just shaking his head, probably saying he doesn't care about their stupid bet.

He then looked back at the window where Lucy was which caught her off guard. He gave her a thumbs up and a small smile. She looked shocked but somehow returned a big thumbs up of her own giving him a grin. A Lucy grin he would describe it.

He then returned his stare towards his friends, noticing they have forgotten him and started to fight again now trying to figure out who is the strongest. He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Whatever" and headed back to the locker rooms to change.

Lucy watched them as they took their leave, now having a bubbly feeling arise in her chest.

"Lucy?"

"Hmmm?" she replied sort of dazed.

"Earth to Lu-chan! " Levy exclaimed as she waved a hand in front of her best friends face but doesn't seem to notice it.

"Lucy?" she asked again. The girl snapped her eyes open, blinking repetitively. She noticed that some of the students are getting ready to leave for their next class.

"Are you okay Lucy? You seem out of it do you need to go to the nurse?" her friend asked worriedly.

"Uhh- yeah No I'm fine but I feel a bit tired" Lucy admitted as she put away her stuff.

"You look kind of sick maybe you should go home?" Levy suggested.

Lucy shook her head, ever since her last meeting with her father she feels disgusted every time she goes back home. "No maybe a little rest in the nurses office will help. Don't worry"

"If you say so Lu-chan" she patted her friend's back as she stood up from her seat. A little smirk was starting to form on her angelic face. She noticed during class Lucy's attention was focused else where … on a certain someone… at least before Lucy goes she wanted to tease her a bit.

"Ne.. Lu-chan…"

"Nani?" she asked still looking a little dazed.

"Don't Nani me" she chuckled which made Lucy give her a confused glance "I saw you staring at Gray-kun" saying it with a devious smile while wiggling her eyebrows.

Lucy flinched while taking a few steps back "A-h w-what are you talking a-about I was just watching the race Levy.." she laughed nervously

"Hmmm?" she raised an eyebrow "Is that so? That's interesting.."

"What's interesting?" she asked hesitantly. She didn't like where this was going, well at least this snapped her out of her haziness.

"I didn't think the race was based just on Gray," she taunted smiling a bit to herself.

Lucy blushed "Mo! It's not my fault that he won the race! Of course the center of attention would be on the winner!"

"Ehh is that so? But usually you would focus your attention on Natsu or Loke depending even if they didn't win.." she replied.

'Great she got me there'

"Ahh well their previous fight earlier made me not choose sides" she said quickly "I didn't have a favorite and I really didn't care about this race, I just watched it to pass the time" she said briefly.

"If you say so~" Levy sang that caused Lucy to jolt.

"Can you please stop teasing me Levy? First with Loke then with Natsu and now with Fullbuster? Can't you pick a guy to stick me with? And preferably a guy I like?" she responded a bit irritated.

"Ehhh but at one point you did like those two weirdos" Levy stated as if it was obvious "And now I'm teasing you about Gray because you seem interested in him? Am I right?" she said.

'Damn I can't reply to that statement' Lucy thought, mostly to the key statement 'Am I right?' because Lucy knows that when Levy says that, it was obviously correct and she was being sarcastic to the person she says this to in a polite way.

"I'm going to the nurse a bit," she stated which ended the conversation. She left the class in a hurry.

Levy just looked at her friend, she mischievously grinned to herself "Lucy you are way too obvious" she said as she exited the room.

**Xxxoxxx**

The guys were heading out the locker room, some guys passed by and again congratulated Gray on his big win, apparently he shed two point six seconds off the schools record. Adding that glory it made Loke and Natsu very depressed.

"Oi under wear man!" Natsu yelled as they kept walking towards their next class "Why the hell did you butt in me and Loke's race huh? This didn't have anything to do with you!"

"For once I actually agree with Natsu here, you made me look bad and especially in front of Lucy who was watching us!" Loke cried in despair

"Can you two shut up?" Gray replied darkly "For one thing Natsu, I don't care about this bet, you two were in my way and I wanted to finish and get it over with. And Loke that's not my fault plus you make yourself look bad without my help"

The look on their faces was uttered shock and horror, their jaws dropped, as they didn't know how to reply with that.

"Graaaaaaaaaaay you're way too mean!" Loke sobbed

"You're a big dick man, a huge one" Natsu muttered. Gray tsked and then walked away to the other corridor confusing his friends.

"Gray you Ice-block! Class is the other way!" Natsu shouted.

Gray merely waved a hand as he kept walking forward "I have to go to the nurse, I've been getting my usual chest aches again" he merely replied.

Loke got up from his depressed corner and nodded understanding "All right I'll tell Sensei just don't stick around too long!"

"Yo droopy eyes!" Natsu barked which caused some annoyance on Gray's part for him to turn around to insult him back but Natsu cut him off.

"Stop over working yourself. If something is wrong just say something"

Gray was taken back, hearing the same words he said to Lucy was now be directed towards him, and coming from Natsu who hardly cares about his well being made it seem like the guy actually cared about him.

Natsu has known him for a long time so he probably understands what Gray means by "chest aches", he merely smiled to himself and before he uttered his word of thanks Natsu had to ruin the moment.

"Well but if you do say anything that just proves you're a sissy"

His eyes now glaring at the pinkette turned away angrily before replying.

"Says the guy who lost to a _sissy"_

"NANI!"

**xxxoxxx**

"Lucy-san the next time you are not feeling well please just notify the school and take a rest at home. With your high marks you can miss a day or two," said sweetly by Aries-sensei the school nurse.

"No it's just a head ache I will be fine after a good rest" Lucy meekly replied

The nurse smiled at her "Ok well just rest on the bed here, I will be back I just have to take these reports to Makarov-san" she said as she pulled the curtain and led her to the bed side.

"If you need anything don't be afraid to ask I'll return around 10 minutes or so"

Lucy gave her a small smile as she slid herself into the bed sheets while hearing the curtain close "Arigatou!" she whispered but Aries seemed to hear it.

As Ms. Aries stepped out of her office she bumped into someone.

"Ooof"

"AH! Sorry sensei are you okay?" a cool deep voiced asked. He was slightly taller than her but he wasn't a teacher but a student.

She dusted off her doctor's coat. "Ah I'm fine! I should be apologizing!" she waved her hands apologetically "S-sorry!" she said nervously.

The student cocked his eyebrow "Are you sure? Not hurt any where?"

"No no! I'm fine…Fullbuster-san!"

Gray gave her a gentle smile "Please call me Gray, Fullbuster sounds too formal" he laughed sheepishly "So are you heading out sensei?"

"Ah yes! I'm just going to give these papers to Makarov-san, why do you need something?"

"Ah no I just came here for my usual treatment" he said "But I can come back at a later time.."

"No it's fine Full-I mean Gray-san" she smiled "You can wait in my office it won't take long"

"You sure?"

"Positive!" she beamed as she again walked forward, before Gray could open the door she called back to him.

"Ah Gray!?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Please don't make too much noise a student is resting there!"

"Yeah no worries! Just go!" he said as he entered the room watching the frantic nurse hurriedly run to the principles office.

**Xxxoxxx**

"Man and I was really looking forward to taking a nap here" he yawned. He slumped down on the chair near Aries' desk, looking at the clock tick by.

'Right now I would have English with the old man...' Gray thought 'I wonder what the lesson will be like today? Well like it matters.'

Silently he looked around the room with a bored expression plastered on his face, there was nothing to do but to sit and wait for Aries sensei to come back. If only the bed wasn't occupied he could catch a few z's.

He sighed 'I wonder what Heartfilia-san is doing right now? She will probably give me a lecture during lunch for skipping class' he thought bemusedly.

'HEH this could be a good chance to have a quarrel with her' he grinned at the thought.

But something was still bugging Gray. Lucy has been acting strange lately, she hasn't called him stupid, cocky, arrogant, jerk-face, or any of the names she usually calls him. Though its music to his ears for not hearing her insults everyday, the past few days at Fairy Tail have gotten a bit dull.

There is just something about Lucy that makes him more interested in her. Excluding some of the girls in the gang she is the first to not fall head over heels with him. She is also the first to make him pissed off other than Erza.

She's different.

Gray exhaled a sigh 'Why are you thinking about a noisy girl like her? Matakun I'm turning like jello'

He heard slight snoring behind the curtain a few feet away, he frowned and furrowed his eyebrows 'Lucky guy that should be me!' he thought irritably.

He stood up from his seat as he headed towards the curtain "Really who could be in here anyway?" he asked curiously. He noted that the snores and deep breathes were light 'A girl?' he arched an eyebrow.

He pulled the curtain, surprised at what he saw apparently.

There lies the girl who was just clouding his thoughts just recently; she laid there peacefully as her golden hair was sprawled out on the pillow. Her light pink lips parted just slightly and her chest rises up and down as she took a breath.

She looked heavenly.

Gray swallowed a large lump in his throat and then chuckled "I guess you took my advice to take it easy ne?"

He decided to sit at the edge of the bed while he watched her sleep, he had to admit that the bed was much more comfortable than sitting on the hard chair.

"I should take my own advice," he said quietly. He heard slight murmurs from the girl but she didn't awake. He looked at her and smiled a bit 'It would be fun to see her reaction when she wakes up' he smirked

"But I'm a good person so I won't tease her about her weird sleeping face" he said to himself hauntingly.

He sighed. The birds were chirping outside of the window, their little song reminded him of his past days when he lived in Mangolia as a kid.

'I wonder how long has it been when I didn't have to deal with this crap? When I was able to see Ultear freely? Not having these chest aches regularly? To be able to do what I wanted to do?' he wondered.

"Wow I'm such a baby…not being able to handle what life throws at me. I'm really pathetic" he placed his elbows on his lap and his chin rest on his closed fists. His eyes were closed.

"There are other people with much more problems. I'm sick of this life," he plainly stated. He didn't notice the slight movements under the sheets.

"I wonder….if there is anything to do to heal this pain?"

"If you share it with others it might help" a small voice replied.

Gray flinched and looked back to see the blonde has already awoken. She doesn't seem angry with him for disturbing her rest but surprisingly she didn't tell him to get out.

"What?"

She yawned and rubbed her eyes "It's better to share your problems with someone. They can help ease the pain…"she said tiredly.

Gray gritted his teeth and looked away "Pfft What do you know? Last I heard you were an heiress to the Heartfilia estate what problems can you bear to tell anyone?"

She looked down sadly; she had a grim expression that almost made Gray regret what he said. "Sorry that was uncalled for.."

"No, most people would assume that so I won't blame you anyway. But when I have problems I feel better when I talk about it with my friends. It eases the burden when I know someone will be there for me."

"I see" he mumbled. Lucy nodded "Heh I should be taking my own advice though"

Gray cocked his head to the side "So there have been troubles at your household lately?"

"Eh why do you ask?" she asked

"Because you haven't been acting like yourself lately. And today you didn't look too well. Even Mavis would have notice form the heavens above," he stated.

"Ah was it that obvious?" she smiled sadly. Gray looked at her and knew that whatever she was holding back was really hurting her. He might have known the blonde for a month but even for him he doesn't like it when she has that expression.

"Not really…but sooner or later people are going to catch on."

"Hunnn"

He looked back at the window, the scene felt serene and peaceful and though he was with Lucy, he didn't mind spending this nice time with her. At least talking for just a bit he learned that she wasn't one of those snotty rich kids he assumed she was but also has problems to deal with on her own.

"Well I guess we have some things in common," he said humorously.

She chuckled "Yeah I suppose we do", she took the blankets off as she sat up.

"And you know what does that mean?"

"No, what?"

"That we probably misjudged each other when we first met"

She laughed and lifted her hand to muffle the giggles "Yeah, Sorry about that. Even though you annoy me you're actually a pretty good guy..I suppose"

Gray smiled slightly "Yeah and though you're annoying you're not so bad yourself" he replied.

"So how about we start over?" she stood up from the bed, Gray did like wise and stood in front of her and took out his hand forward.

"Hi. My names Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you."

She smiled and shook his hand tightly "Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Let's have a good year together"

They both stood there and giggled about what they just did, not really believing that they actually did this. Lucy then straightened herself and dusted of the wrinkles on her skirt.

"Well I head to class first"

"Alright"

She headed towards the door but Gray's voice stopped her.

"Hey..if you ever need to talk about your problems. I might not be of use or always be there but you can talk to me if you need to .."

'Damn I FEEL Awkward' he thought.

She looked back at him her eyes widened and a slight blush on her cheeks "Arigatou.." she mumbled before she exited the door.

But before Gray got the chance to process what happened Lucy reopened the door and popped her head in. She looked quite embarrassed.

"A-and if y-you need someone to talk to, y-you can also talk to me, i-if you like" then she slammed the door and her footsteps were heard walking away hurriedly.

Gray looked amused as he lie himself on the bed. He could smell a faint aroma of Lucy's perfume; Vanilla. He snuggled himself under the blankets.

He exhaled a sigh before closing himself to sleep "It's a pleasure to be acquainted with you, Lucy."

* * *

_Who knew a small step towards friendship could lead to something more._

* * *

Well yup. I'm not dead and I deeply apologized for not updating at all. School started again so my updates will be really LONG to update. Gomen. Right now I'm working on chapter 9 is it? For FUM ahah so don't worry I actually have written something for that chapter. I have two chapters almost ready for L&L. I don't think I will have the two new stories until break so I'm kind of bummed about that

But wow! Over 40 follows! I just wish this story got more faves and reviews but with the follow count I'm deeply satisfied and happy^-^

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, silently read, faved and followed this story^^

X Pika-Chan


	8. Chapter 7: Why did she choose you?

**A/n: Sorry for the long update. BUt here is a new chapter! Gray and Lucy moments will happen next chapter! ****This chapter mostly focuses on Gray's past and the question will finally be answered!**

**Who is Ultear!?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima.**

**Please Review and enjoy!^^**

* * *

_:~:~:~:_

_When can I see you again?_

_:~:~:~:_

* * *

The glass door creaked open, revealing a young man with jet-black hair clad in his uniform. The emblem of the school's was on his bag resembling a Fairy mark with a tail.

He strode in the empty hall that welcomed him, the marble floor showing his reflection making his grey blue eyes almost charcoal like.

"Tadamaii" he said softly but his tone making it sound almost mock able, he looked around "I guess Lyon is not home yet," he dropped his stuff near the sofa as he walked in his large home.

Okay 'Large Home' was a humble way of putting it, it was more like a giant mansion that seemed to have endless of hallways and rooms all over the place.

Gray casually walked into his kitchen, swiftly opening the freezer to see if any of his ice-cold sweets were still tact. His twitching expression appeared as soon as he opened the freezer's door. A noticeable frown has etched its way on his face.

"Damn it Lyon, if you wanted some fudge pops you should've bought your own" he said in much annoyance.

"As if I would eat your fudge pops. You know I'm more of a fruit yogurt kind of guy," said a cool voice interrupting Gray's thought process. Though his sudden appearance did not had an effect on Gray.

"Ah Lyon you're home" he said as he closed the freezer and opened up the fridge scanning it's components, "I guess I will be making dinner for two? What a drag."

Lyon rolled his eyes "Well it wouldn't be a drag if you hadn't fired the cook and the maids" he said annoyed.

"I didn't fire **all** of them you brat. There are still some maids… lurking somewhere I mean how else would our laundry be done anyway? But the cook had to go, I mean we seriously don't need him when we could do much for ourselves"

Lyon tsked as he grabbed a bag of chips from the counter only to have it swatted by Gray who gave him a glare "Plus you prefer my cooking over the damn cook anyway so why should you complain?" he quirked his eyebrow as he stared up at his older brother.

Though at school it seemed Lyon loves his younger sibling (which he does) at home he switches to the casual Lyon who sometimes makes snarky remarks once in while. This is why it mostly pissed Gray off whenever he was around Lyon; he always flipped personalities depending on where they were and wished that the older Fullbuster could just pick a side and stick with it. He's mostly rooting for the Casual Lyon than the smothering one for some reason though.

Lyon slightly smiled and ruffled Gray's hair "Well I guess it can't be helped, and it does cut in our expenses so we save money" he said as he bent down to pick up the chips. Annoyed Gray slapped them back down causing Lyon to pout.

"Graaaay-chan stop being a bully and let me have a snack" the older one whined. Gray just 'hmphed' as he went off to dice the tomatoes on the counter.

"You're not allowed to have junk food before dinner, it's an insult to the chef when you don't properly finish your plate. So you're insulting me in a way you ass, plus I don't want to waste food especially on you" he said glaring.

The older one just smiled in reply and stepped back "Hai Hai then I'll let you get to it Chef-san" he hummed leaving Gray agitated as he started peeling the onions.

"Idiot" he mumbled

**xxxoxxx**

"Itadakimasu" the white haired boy sang cheerfully as he started to gobble down the components on his plate. Gray who sat across from him only ate silently, he watched his older brother amused as he chewed down his food.

"Sugoi Gray! I don't know how you make the food this good" Lyon chirped happily as he gulped down a glass water still chucking food down his throat.

"Well its only because I'm that amazing imprint that in your mind dear older brother of mine" he said taking a glance at one empty seat at the table and then returning his gaze to the food on the plate. This pattern happened 10 times in the past 3 minutes that even Lyon noticed.

And sadly he knew why.

He put down his fork and gave Gray a solemn stare who which didn't notice since his focus was on the food on his plate.

"Don't do that to yourself Gray" he said sadly

"Doer whert? (Do what?)" He replied munching on his piece of meat.

"Don't play dumb, and I'm saying you should stop" he said seriously.

Gray put down his fork as he caught in Lyon's tone what he was trying to say "I'm not playing dumb, now please don't remind me of _that _while I'm eating. I'm perfectly fine"

Lyon only sighed and took another bite of his food, munching on it quietly. He decided to change the subject as he poked a greenish round object on his plate.

"Is this avocado? "He asks wryly

"Yeah"

"You're really brilliant Gray, I would never think of putting avocado in the dish, it tastes great."

"Well I'm just that amazing" he replied as he gulped down his glass of water.

"I wonder…" Lyon trailed off as he bit off another piece "Is an avocado a fruit or vegetable?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you ever wonder? Is it a fruit or a vegetable!?" he asks excitedly but sadly also serious as well.

"No I understood what you said the first time you frosty flake. I only replied like that because I didn't think you of all people would think up of a dumb question like that. By the way it's a fruit."

"Ehhhh?" he exclaimed not caring that Gray insulted him "No way it's a fruit it's a vegetable isn't it?" he asked bewildered.

Gray shook his head "It's a fruit" he answered again. Lyon seemed to not be satisfied with that answer though.

"But aren't all fruits sweet? An avocado isn't sweet!" he argued as he slammed his fists on the table. Quite frankly the subject seemed to peek his interests.

"Then explain the lemon" Gray replied blankly, now cleaning up the plates from the table.

Lyon's expression changed slightly before giving Gray a playful smirk "That's a cheap remark"

"Since when did anything I say become cheap? The lint on my finger is worth more than some of the estate in Mangolia. Now excuse me but I will be finishing dinner in my room" he replied annoyed.

Lyon's face grew grim "Come on Gray it's been a while since we ate dinner together. Just stay I'll keep quiet if you want and I won't bring up that" he tried to persuade but Gray was already walking up the stairs.

Gray looked down on him, now not trying to keep up the charade and actually wearing the expression he usually tries not to show.

Which is being unhappy.

"Here's the thing Lyon. Sometimes just looking at you it reminds me of her and sadly right now I can't look at you sorry." He ran up the stairs leaving a distraught Lyon alone at the table.

He turned his gaze towards the empty chair that Gray was staring at most of the time during their meal. His mouth curving more into a frown as he stared at the empty seat that once belonged to someone who occupied that seat.

He drew out a sigh before he stared down at his plate. Grilled Flank Steak with a side salad containing the avocado. He only shook his head, a bit disappointed in himself for not noticing the meaning of contents on his plate.

It was Ultear's favorite meal.

"Damn it all, I wish you were here with us," he whispered.

Xxxoxxx

Gray shut the door behind him and set the plate on his dark brown desk that was occupied by his schoolwork that he had done hours ago.

He let out a content sigh before looking around to find something to do. His room was fairly large, dark and light blue paint on his walls. He had many posters of bands and quotes from well-established authors that he likes.

He had marble glass shelves that held books and books, just mountains of them and old photos of him and his friends and family.

He looked at them with indifference as he rummaged through his trunk of stuff looking for something to do.

"Just when I have all of my work done and no business meetings I can't find my PSP," He said with much annoyance, he looked up and noticed his acoustic guitar placed against the wall.

He raised an eyebrow wondering how it ever managed to get there. He picked it up and started to fiddle with it playing a few cords. He smiled a bit to himself.

"Ah it's been a while since I played this thing" he placed it down, having a feeling of excitement and energy as he rummaged through his stacks of books. He searched until his eyes lay upon a black leather book with a red flag bookmark sticking out.

He hurriedly grabbed it and opened it up almost smiling in delight as he read the words.

"My old lyric book, this brings back memories" he amused. He sat back down on his bedside and again went to play with the guitar, after more cords he stopped and turned the guitar over.

He looked at the back of it noticing words that were engraved in it, making him slightly gripping it tighter.

"_Play your heart out, make sure they hear your voice. ~U."_

"How can I forget?" he muttered bitterly "That you were the one to push me to actually do that?" his cheeky smile of a frown forming "And that DAMN woman, Matakun, the one to crush it all down. Life is too cruel" he chuckled darkly.

He put the guitar down and left the lyric book aside as he plopped down on his bed. He gave the ceiling a cold stare before closing his eyes, blocking off reality as he walked into a storm of memories.

~;~:~:~

"_Graaaaaaaay" a cheerful voice singed "If you don't come down right now you're going to get it" cried the girl with mid length purple black hair with dark charcoal eyes and light pink lips_.

"_Alright Alright I'm here don't have your panties in a twist" yelled the small boy running down the stairs. The young Gray smiled in triumph giving a jeering stare at the girl in front of him who didn't look pleased._

"_Watch your mouth Gray-chii, or I'll tell Lyon-nii and he will beat you up" the girl smiled tauntingly causing Gray to glare at her menacingly._

"_You want Lyon-nii to fight your own battles? Pfft you're so weak" he replied_

"_I'm not weak!" she stomped her foot "I'm just as capable of beating you into a pulp I just don't want to get my hands dirty" she pouted._

_Gray only waved her off as if her remark meant nothing "Pish Posh. You couldn't even lay a finger on me even with Lyon-nii on your side" the boy stated as he grinned at her. He loved to piss her off._

_The girl just glared at him but her expression changed as she frowned tremendously, her black eyes started to water and sniffling noises were heard._

_Gray looked at her baffled and worry waved over him "O-oi! What's wrong?" he looked at her quizzically but then his body flinched after noticing the tense atmosphere that seemed to surface behind him._

_The girl only bawled louder causing the young boy to gulp._

"_Doushita no Ultear-Chan?" the voice behind Gray asked. He noted that though the voice sounded sweet it had an edge to it._

"_L-Lyon-nii" the girl stammered "G-gray-chii w-was b-being mean to m-me a-and then he pushed me down to t-the g-ground" the girl cried as her tears spilled over._

"_I DID NOT!" retorted Gray as he managed to gain the courage to spin around and face his older brother "I did no such thing!"_

_The older Fullbuster just looked down on his younger brother, he narrowed his eyes and gave him a disappointing look then shook his head and went past him._

"_Sorry Ultear-chan Gray-chan can be a jerk sometimes but don't let that get to you" he said, he hugged the younger girl trying to comfort her. "Don't worry I will get __**Gray-Chan**__ back."_

_The tone in his voice made Gray shuddered but then 'tsked', Ultear had him beat but he knew there was no point in trying to get the girl back. She was smart and conniving kind of like his mother Ul._

"_Whatever" he said. He noticed the girl gave him a wicked smile while still in the arms of Lyon; he glared at her before trudging off to the kitchen where he heard his mother._

"_Gray!" she beamed giving the boy a big smile, like Ultear she had charcoal eyes but had Gray's sleek jet-black hair that reached barely before her shoulders. She was with Stephanie, a business associate and also good friend. Gray didn't really like Stephanie but never made any complaints about her since he wants his mom to be happy. _

"_Yeah?" he asks warily as he reaches the fridge raiding it. The mother only chuckled while her companion seemed to roll her eyes._

"_I was just telling Stephanie about your music lessons! And how it's exciting that you will be able to play the instruments like the ones in your favorite band play!" she giggled excitedly._

_Stephanie only shook her head, her dirty blonde locks whipping past her cheeks, huffing a sigh "And I was just telling your mother here that she shouldn't be wasting her money on stuff such as music and silly things and should be more focused on the foundation of her children's education."_

_The boy only rolled his eyes at her and grunted, Ul only looked at her friend skeptically _

"_Now why would I do that? Gray is going at a good pace at school and is in the top of his class, I don't want to be that mom stopping his creativeness flowing!" she reprimanded_

_Her friend only 'hmphed' in response and placed her soft hand beneath her cheek that was powdered with too much foundation "But you need to think of your kids future Ul, do you really think this kid can go anywhere with art and such? No if I were you I would be focusing on his business skills and social relations and etiquette!"_

_Ul only shook her head in disagreement "Stephanie I know where you're getting from but I have to let them know that they can be whatever they wish to be. Even if the career my children choose is not stable compared to ours, if they're happy then I'm happy I hope you understand" the woman smiled at her colleague._

_Gray grinned at his mother's remark and gave Stephanie a proud huff before walking away "That sounds great mom. But don't forget to take Ultear to her singing lessons you know how she gets" he said._

_Stephanie frowned and watched her colleague with UN amused eyes "Hai Hai" the woman giggled._

_Gray softly smiled before taking a swing from his bottle of water that he got from the fridge, mostly stalling because he still didn't want to face the wrath of Lyon._

"_So anyways Ul, have you gotten the documents ready?" said the woman, her voice having a sour tone to it but Ul didn't seem to notice._

_The woman smiled in reply "Ah yes! They're right here just ready to be signed by you and me. Thanks a lot for agreeing to this, I know it's not good to worry about this but if something happens then I could be assured that my children are well taken care of"_

_This caught the boy's attention after swallowing a certain amounts of liquid, it was unusually too cold for his taste and so he stopped chugging it._

_Which was peculiar to him since Gray liked cold things._

"_What's this about mom?" he asked Ul after she gave the said documents to Stephanie, he had an unnerving feeling in his stomach but pushed it aside thinking it was the very cold liquid that he drank was causing his stomach to hurt._

"_Aree? Didn't I tell you? OH then that means I haven't told everyone! Kids! Come here for a second" she called._

_Gray sat down on one of the black stools near the white counter, he was facing Stephanie and just the mere sight of her was making him feel irritable._

_He didn't know why but ever since he met this Miss Stephanie Banks he just got a bad vibe from her. She had dried up dirty blonde hair that reached to her mid-back when she wears it down but normally wears it in a tight bun._

_She wears dark red lipstick and has a small mole near the upper right cheek. She has very sharp green emerald eyes and has a petite body. She usually wears a black trench coat with a black pencil skirt and high heels. She wears an exceeding amount of makeup that she needs to tone down a bit. _

_He didn't like her attitude towards his mother but he figured his mother was too naïve to see her colleague's true colors._

_She is also way younger than Ul, way younger. He's 10 now so she might be 5-7 years older than him. Apparently she is one of the supervisor's daughters so she got a head start into the business. _

_So he has no idea on how the two ever became friends though he had heard the story before. But of course the story never intrigued him enough for him to pay attention to the small details._

_But damn does he wish to remember now since the bad feeling in his stomach hasn't submerged._

"_Yeah mom?" called Ultear as she came skipping in with a lollipop in hand, most likely to have received it from Lyon. The white haired Fullbuster came strolling in a few moments after she entered. _

"_Is there something wrong mom?" he asks, he paused after he gave a death glare to Gray who noticed and fidgeted closer to Ul. He looked back at her and smiled sweetly._

"_I have some news for you all" she said as she prompted herself up from her chair. Stephanie did also with a smirk on her face._

"_As you all know me and Stephanie have been close friends ever since mommy transferred jobs here. And she helped us all out after your father passed away" she said sadly. The kids nodded still a bit glum after the passing of their father, which was a few years ago._

"_So it got me thinking that it would take the load off of me if I knew there was someone to take care of you guys if something bad happens."_

_Ultear furrowed her eyebrows and tugged at her mother's pant leg "Are you sick Mommy? Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly. Ul smiled softly at her only daughter and patted her head gently._

"_Mommy is fine dear. But if something happens in the future and I'm unable to take care of you guys I want to be sure that you guys will still be fine"_

"_And that's where I come in" chirped up the woman having a slightly amusing tone hidden in her voice._

_Gray and Lyon frowned as the crease in their forehead deepens._

"_What does she mean mom?" asked the confused Lyon. Ul bent down and ruffled the kid's hair making his white spiked up hair even messier. She did likewise with Gray as well._

"_Well to put it simple, Kids, Stephanie will be your new God mother!"_

_Both Gray and Ultear's eyes bulged out, Lyon kept and indifferent face plastered on. Stephanie was smirking while Ul was grinning happily._

"_Isn't that great?" their mother asked._

"_Yeah? Isn't it great darlings~" Stephanie sung in an almost mocking way. Boy did she knew the kids hated her but she seemed to get a kick out of torturing them._

"_Eh?!" Ultear cried bewildered "So if something bad ever happens to mommy, Stephanie-san will be our new mother?"_

"_Uhh well more or less. It's not like she will be replacing me sweetie but she will have the rights to take care of you if I'm gone" replied her mother._

_Ultear forced the tips of her mouth to go up as she answered "U-uh well yeah that's g-great I guess. Right Gray-chii? Lyon-nii?" she asked her two brothers. Mostly to get her out of their situation. _

_Gray only twitched in agitation as he tried to tame his frustrated sigh, Lyon only smiled naturally "Yeah whatever mother sees fit I see nothing wrong with it."_

_The mother nodded, approving her son's answer "It's good to know all of you approve. Well why don't you guys run along and play before I take you to your music lessons and Lyon to his soccer practice. Mommy still needs some business to take care of okay?"_

_The kids nodded leaving their mother with their soon to be 'God mother', Gray clutched his stomach as they exited out of the kitchen. Not bothering to care about his stomachache._

_It looks like his stomach saw this coming and was trying to warn him._

_:~;~:~:_

"_Well this sucks!" cried the tempered girl as she stomped her foot in the grass. Her face was flushed and her cheeks were puffed out._

_The boys decided it was best to play in the garden while they wait for their mom, plus it's a good place to be to break something. That way if they had to urge to throw something nothing inside the house will get broken._

"_You're telling me, I don't want smelling Stephanie to be our God mother" fumed Gray as he kicked Lyon's soccer ball towards him. Rather hard we might add._

_Lyon caught hedge on and felt the heat sting in his hands, the friction from the ball made him chafe his hands a bit._

"_Well there's nothing we can do right? Plus it's not like Stephanie will be our mom, its only if mom gets too sick or dies and I highly doubt that will happen soon so we don't have to worry" the oldest of the two tried to reassure._

_But his two younger siblings glared at him "I know that Lyon-nii, but I would rather have Laxus-san be our Godmother than that batty snobby old fart" said Ultear in triumph causing Gray to laugh in response._

"_First off Laxus-san is 14, he can't be our God Mother, plus he would have to be a girl in order to be our God mother."_

"_What difference does it make? She is only like 18 or something! It just means I rather have anyone else to be our God-mother than that twat Stephanie" the 10-year-old girl fumed._

_Lyon smiled at her before forcing himself to have a disappointing frown "Ultear watch your language. NO matter how bad a person is you shouldn't be using those words" he chastised the girl._

_ Ultear looked down blushing, she felt ashamed because she didn't want to rude things but the situation got the best of her and she could contain her emotions. She felt a pat on her shoulder and looked up to see Gray smiling at her._

_He gave her reassuring grin and thumbs up "Stop worrying about this, Lyon-nii is right we have nothing to worry about because our mom is healthy and alive. So lets just do what we do best ne?"_

_The girl nodded, she jumped and gave Gray a surprise hug, which caught the latter off guard. He could feel his cheeks being tinted pink out of embarrassment "O-oi! Get off me you freak!"_

_The girl only snuggled closer "Arigatou Gray-chii " she whispered. She let go and gave Lyon a giggle "You too Lyon-nii"_

_The boy grinned and ran up to his two siblings and squished tem together in a hug "We don't have to worry we all have each other"_

"_Right!" the two kids chorused._

"_And we will always stick together!"_

"_Yes!" they all shouted pumping their fists in the air._

"_Lyon, Ultear, Gray! It's time to go or we'll be late!" their mother voice ranged. The kids nodded "Coming!" they ran to the gates that led to their drive way._

_Lyon unlatched the gate and went out first, followed by Gray but then he was pulled back from a tug on the back of his shirt. He turned back to meet the black eyes of his sister._

"_What?"_

"_Promise me," she said hastily. He quirked an eyebrow up as he wasn't following her statement._

"_Promise you what?"_

_She looked down, she hesitated a bit before taking a deep breath and giving Gray a serious stare._

"_That if anything happens, and though everything changes, promise me one thing," she said quietly._

_He looked back at her sadly and clasped his hands with hers. She looked at the grasp of his hand on hers and how it felt firm and warm. Her eyes locked with his dark blue ones that were giving her assurance that everything will be all right._

"_That no matter what me, you, and Lyon-nii will always be together"_

"_Of course that's a gi—"_

"_And also" she interrupted "That no matter what, we will follow our dreams and let no one take that away from us"_

_Gray nodded hesitantly not knowing where this was coming from, but knowing his sister she might have a reason._

"_Okay"_

"_We have to have our voices heard Gray, and with this Stephanie thing, I don't want to keep secrets or keep quiet on anything anymore. If there is something I don't like I will make sure to voice my opinion and I don't want you or Lyon to judge me on that"_

_He gave her soft smile before she patted her head "Yeah I get you, I know what you mean"_

"_And that goes for you too Gray, do what you want to do"_

_He let out a small laugh before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "Okay I get I get it. Hurry up I hear mom calling us to get in the car"_

_The girl nodded before she moved towards the exit of the garden, she stopped in her tracks "Oh and Gray?"_

"_Yeah?" he asked_

"_I heard you singing while you were playing your guitar" she smiled playfully_

_He looked back at her shock "Y-you w-what?" he was blushing madly "Y-you heard me?"_

_She giggled before running away knowing the Gray would surely chase her after hearing this, which he was._

"_I just wanted to say you sounded really good!" which caused the young boy to blush more._

"_Keep Quiet will you!" he barked_

_:~:~:~:~:~:_

Gray blinked his eyes open, looking up he saw the ceiling again. How long was he asleep for? He checked his digital clock on his nightstand.

"8:40 huh? Wow I zoned out longer than expected," he said groggily. He stood up and decided he needed a cool drink to cool his nerves.

He passed by an old photo frame of him with Lyon.

And Ultear.

He marched downstairs and looked around, there was no Lyon so he figured the older brother was probably in his room now. Gray sighed in relief before stepping out of the dining room to the kitchen.

'How long has it been since you've been gone? Though I know it's been 2 years it seems like forever.' He thought sadly, he grabbed the remaining bottled water from the fridge before closing it and started to chug down its contents.

He wiped his mouth as some water escaped and stained his cheeks. He sat down on one of the stools near the counter and grabbed the bag of chips he forced Lyon not to eat not very long ago.

He opened the bag and munched on the chips slowly, in taking its entire flavor before heaving a content sigh.

He looked back on his life to see where everything had gone wrong, and he knew it was the moment his mother signed those document forms. He didn't know how that woman convinced his mom but she did and now his life is in her hands.

"That little bitch" he muttered quietly not hearing the clicking of high heels entering the home. The clicking got louder until it reached the kitchen.

"Ahh you're here" said a voice in annoyance. Gray didn't bother to look up to see who it was, so he ignored the remark and took another swing of water.

"Ungrateful brat -hic-doesn't even greet me -hic- properly," said the woman's voice as she moved closer to the kitchen. Gray had a satisfied smirk playing on his face.

"Ohh lookie here Caretaker! Wow it's been three weeks and you're back so soon? I completely forgot that you moved back with us," he said tauntingly.

The woman only looked at him groggily "Huh? -hic-" she replied dumbfounded "As the woman -hic- who is responsible for you -hic-learn some manners and -hic- treat me with some respect -hic- you low life" she spatted.

Gray looked at her disgustingly, in the many years of knowing her this woman Stephanie has changed. Her dirty blonde hair was now a platinum blonde and instead of reaching her mid back it went above her shoulders and her hair was in a sleek cut.

She wears more colors and clothing now, sluttier kinds in Gray's opinion. And though she still kept that petite figure some other parts of her body changed. Mostly in the chest area.

Well hey at least she took his advice on the makeup, but she still looks hideous in Gray's eyes, and she's drunk he might also add.

"I will treat you with some respect if you didn't come home drunk you hag"

She only scoffed in reply as she opened the fridge looking for something to eat and ice to cure her headache from the hang over. But instead she took out a glass and a bottle of wine. Gray rolled his eyes before taking his chips and water with him quietly to his room.

But her voice stopped him.

"Gray" she said coldly

"What?"

"Business meeting at 8:00a.m. Be there"

"I have school"

"Just skip it"

His eyes narrowed at her "NO" he replied bluntly. But she didn't look taken back.

"Fine, then. I will just stop paying for your tuition there"

Gray gritted his teeth and he raked his hand through his hair out of frustration "Fine. Whatever. Happy?"

She gave him a seductive smile before replying "Yes. Don't be late~ I'm counting on you. Darling~" she purred.

He almost vomited as he heard those words directed towards him. The aching feeling in his stomach returned and so he just left her there silently drinking her glass of wine.

The woman smiled deviously as she watched the wine be swished in the glass by the motions she was making with her hands.

"AH! Dumb little Gray when will he ever accept that this is his life now? I don't want him to end up like Ultear do I?" she whispered to her self-chuckling darkly.

And evilly.

* * *

**Don't you worry Don't you worry child, see heaven's got a plan for you**

* * *

ACK SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE but hey now i can get back on track with fluffed up memories and Its complicated now am i right? no?;_; okay then

Please tell me how you like this chapter and I hope everyone does enjoy this! Thank you all for the faves, reviews, and follows it means so much to me!

Also please Vote on my poll on my profile so this story can be updated faster! Onegai! Have a fun weekend everyone!^^

x Pika-Chan


	9. Chapter 8: Fallen Snowflake

_I'm sorry for the late update!:( Merry Christmas this is my present to you! _

_I do not own Fairy Tail, All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima_

_Please Review and Enjoy!^^_

* * *

_~:~:~:~_

_And there's a beating in my chest, and it seeming to suggest that before this day is through it might go my way_

_:~:~:~:_

* * *

Tick

Tock

Scribble.

Tick Tock

Tap

Scribble

Glance.

Tick

Tock

Sigh

Glance again.

Nothing.

Lucy furrowed her eyes down at her paper. It's been twenty minutes in fourth period, her English class. Their assignment was to write about the book they were assigned a month before that Guildarts-sensei gave them; about Jane Eyre.

She was looking forward to this because writing was her specialty and she wanted to once and for all try to show up Gray in her field.

But the idiot isn't here.

The blonde girl sighed as she reverted her gaze from his empty desk to her paper. She shook her head, trying to regain her concentration on this essay but no such luck. They have a remaining 20 minutes left to finish and she only needs to revise and have a conclusion.

But she couldn't shake off the nagging feeling in her chest.

"Bakaa" she mumbled as she rewrote her thesis again just to kill time 'he knows that this is an important assignment and he blows it off'

She rubbed her chin as she reverted the gaze from her essay to his desk, having a panging feeling of loneliness conjure up. She bit her lip and shook her head as if trying to take the jitters off.

'It's not like I miss the idiot it's just so weird not having him here' gloomily she thought.

Suddenly the door slammed open revealing the raven-haired lad clad in his khaki pant uniform and buttoned up white-collar shirt.

But instead of wearing the usual blazer with the Fairy Tail in sigma he had a black coat and the red tie that was always tied carelessly was replaced with a dark black one tied up neatly and up to his neck.

Murmurs went out through the classroom as they watched him enter, he seemed out of breath as he strode in with papers that seemed to be his excuse for why he wasn't here.

Gildarts stared at him cautiously as if he wasn't expecting for the boy to even show up, his eyebrow went up as he grabbed the papers from Gray's hand.

"You're late" he stated sternly with a hint of curiosity in it.

"Yeah sorry I was in a—"

Gildarts raised his hand up signaling that he didn't need an explanation "Don't give me the details, Lyon came in earlier and explained it all"

Gray nodded understanding "I only came to do the essay right now"

Gildarts rubbed his chin pondering about it, his expression went blank and drowsy "Ne, Don't push yourself Gray-kun I can let you take a makeup tomorrow or after school since I know the circumstances. Plus you only have 20 minutes left"

Gray only shook his head "No see that's the problem I won't be here after school because the bi—I mean my supervisor has held another 3 meetings right after that and then I would be gone for the rest of the week" he looked apologetic "So let me take it now onegai"

The class has been starting to whisper since Gray's entrance not minding if their essay was done or not. Lucy looked at him skeptically and also worried all the same 'How can he finish this in only 20 minutes?' she cried inside her head.

Majority of the class have been all thinking the same, even Natsu who for some reason got to his conclusion on time was even worried about his friend.

"Mmmm well I guess, but it might not be as good as the other essays since they had more time. Are you okay with the grade you might receive?"

Gray smirked as he left from the front to his desk that is seated next to Lucy, he waved his hand off reassuring his teacher and the rest of the class

"Sensiii" he cooed "Are you perhaps doubting my skills as a student? Ahah" he scoffed "You're talking to Gray Fullbuster" his voice ranged with cockiness "Who excels in study, sports, etc. a mere what 14 minutes is just enough time"

More murmurs were echoed as he dragged his seat out and seated himself down. Lucy looked at him oddly, observing if what he was saying has any truth to it.

He caught her staring as he took out a piece of paper, he couldn't help but grin to himself as the pencil in his hand twirled around his fingers effortlessly.

"What even Heartfilia-san doubts my powers?" he mocked

Her eyes narrowed "Baka, even I couldn't write an essay down that fast"

He smirked, he turned his head to return her gaze, and without missing a beat he starts writing his thesis swiftly in nice neat cursive writing, with his left hand. The class stared at him amazed, Lucy looked baffled. Gildarts looked amused.

"Oh yeah sensei what's the prompt?" he asked

"EHHHHHH?"

Lucy frowned at him, giving a disappointing stare "HOW CAN YOU WRITE AN ESSASY AND NOT KNOW THE PROMPT?" she yelled

"Give three facts on how Jane Eyre is a bildungsroman novel"

"Ok got it!"

"EHHHHH?" the class roared again, Natsu slammed his fists on his desk out of enjoyment, he pumped his fist in the hair "GO DROOPY EYES, I'll be counting down!"

"Senseii!" Gray called giving a cheeky grin at Lucy who still couldn't understand how Gray can keep writing on his paper without looking at it.

"Is there a specific word count on this?"

"Nope"

"Great then I'm half way done"

"EHHHH?" the whole class shrieked. Lucy eyebrows were now twitching, she spent her entire period finishing her essay, perfecting it, giving into big details and then proofreading it till it was perfect. Then here is Gray not only doing exactly the opposite of her but seems more confident in his work than she is in her own.

"Hmph," she bloated up her cheeks and looked away from annoyance and started to finish her concluding statement and started to speak "I don't know why you guys are so engrossed with Fullbuster-san when we have 10 minutes ourselves to finish the essay"

"AHHHH!" Lucy sweat dropped, she still couldn't believe that some of her classmates were this slow.

"Pfft whatever." She frowned.

Gray couldn't help himself but chuckle a bit, finding Lucy's reaction to be funny, and for a moment glad he came by to finish this and spend the remaining of the day with his classmates.

"Five minutes left" Gildarts grunted as he looked from the clock to the rest of the class "You better hurry brats"

xxxoxxx

"ITS FINALLY OVER" Natsu screamed happily running towards the cafeteria followed slowly by Levy, Lucy, Jet, Droy, and Gray who stared at him bewildered trying to figure out how Natsu refrains his energetic ball of energy through out the whole day.

"That walking match stick is sure is something" Gray mumbled while he unfastens his black tie "Man this thing is annoying"

Lucy and levy watched him amused as he took off the tie so quickly "It's still amazing that you managed to write a page in 15 minutes Gray-kun" Levy stated amazed.

Jet and Droy nodded as they took their place in line for the food "Yeah Gray, I might be fast in general but you sure beat me in writing fast" Jet said

"Simply amazing!" Droy added.

Gray rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he gave them a lopsided grin "Ah it wasn't anything really. It was quite hard since I couldn't remember the content of that book"

"Hnnn" Lucy said unimpressed "So you mean to say you didn't read the book?" her tone going a bit rigid.

Gray stared at her blankly "Ah no, mostly because I read it two years ago and kind have forgotten some of it" he said casually.

The four of them looked at him in shock "Wait you mean to tell me you have read this book before this assignment?" Levy exclaimed.

"Uh yeah? Is that a problem?" Gray said unknowingly as if his answer seemed normal enough.

"Why would you read a classic novel that even University students have to analyze on your own will?" Jet said in a shock voice.

Gray shrugged "I don't know, I saw the cover of it one day, thought it looked interesting, bought it, read it, and there you go"

Droy and Jet sobbed, just thinking of reading classic English literature seemed to pain the muscles inside their head, so to do it for let alone fun seemed impossible for them.

"Grayy.." Jet whined, "You're something else."

Gray blinked, unsure whether or not to take that as a compliment or not "Okay…"

Lucy laughed as they continued to go along the line with their trays of food, though she hates to admit that Gray may have beaten her today she couldn't help but feel that they do have some things in common.

**Some points** that is.

But there was also something that was going on in her mind, sure he may not show interest but she can guarantee that Gray does care about school so why was he late?

And then what he said earlier was starting to bug her as well "_I will be gone the rest of the week"_ though she can't pinpoint why it bothers her she still felt something.

That something was wrong and it even seemed that Gray didn't want to fulfill this promise as well.

Or maybe she was thinking too much on it? She shook her head furiously, blushing 'It's not I think about him all the time jeez! It's just the situation seems weird that's all' she chastised herself. Before she could go into depth of her inner thoughts a soothing warm feeling started to pat around her head.

"You okay?" a voice asked as his body shifted beside her, Lucy's ears turned pink due to the proximity of how close they were and how he came up out of no where.

"Ah y-yeah" she said nervously "I'm f-fine!" she waved her hand off and ran to their groups table. Gray raised an eyebrow at this, the blonde was acting quite odd but he decided not to question it. If something were going on with her he would wait for her to say it to him.

That is if she is willing to or not.

The gang reached their table greeted by the rest of their friends and a joyous Natsu who was stuffing down his throat with massive amounts of food.

"Why is he so happy about?" Lucy asked as she sat herself down. Lisanna giggled as she decided to answer for Natsu "He's just happy because he feels he actually done well in his essay"

"Oh really, what's different about this one Natsu?" the blonde girl asked him

"Diis terrrmrr err gerrt herrrwp" he grumbled as he swallowed his food.

"What?"

He gulped down the remains of his chicken before answering, "I said this time I actually got help"

"Nani? Who could help you?" Lucy reprimanded with a tone of curiosity. She had made many attempts before to teach Natsu or to help him with an assignment at school, but it always ended in a disaster.

"Mmmm" he looked down "I hate to admit it but" he made a menacing glance at Gray who gladly returned the glare "But the droopy eye bastard helped me a bit..."

Lucy looked back at Gray who was munching on his food still "You did?" she said surprised. He shrugged at her comment with indifference.

"Well I do owe him so I decided to help him with just the basics" he took a sip of his water. "Though he was a pain in my ass"

"Pfft like I wanted you to tutor me you dick, but since you were the only option I had no choice" Natsu crossed his arms and frowned at his companion. Gray smirked "Whatever Flame head"

Natsu glared at him "Popsicle"

"Match stick"

"Snow-cone"

"Ash brain"

"Snowman"

"Pinky"

Natsu's eyes twitched with anger and frustration as he made a glance at Gray, who was jeering with confidence and cockiness just from the look from his grin.

"Don't call me PINKY Droopy eyes!"

"So-rry Squinty eyes but I'm just calling you by the color of your hair" he chimed back

Natsu suddenly stood up "SO you want to go at it! HUH?"

Everyone at the table sweat dropped 'Not again'

Gray slammed his fists on the table as he stood up with a sly grin etched on his face "Bring it! I dare you!"

"You guys shouldn't fight especially in the cafeteria" Levy chastised, the boys there also nodded "No need to cause a ruckus" said Droy.

"At least take it outside, you guys are causing a scene!" yelled Jet.

Both boys inched closer to each other, having only their foreheads touching each other, the veins and tic marcs were visible on their face. Their teeth gritted with their menacing glares facing each other.

"Does the Salamander have enough flame to melt me?" Gray taunted.

"Come at me Gray! Or should I just call you by your trade name?" Natsu retorted "_Hell Angel?"_ a smirk played on his rough lips.

But instead of Gray acting out or yelling at him he only grinned, "Can't believe you remember that chump"

"Heheh How can I forget such an idiotic name like that? "

"But still" Gray started before he took a few steps back "You shouldn't use that name when referring to me" his gaze landed on Natsu, his dark blue eyes telling him that he was dead serious, a grim expression was made on to his face.

"Why? Bothered by it?"

"Hmph" he shoved his hands into his pockets "I'm not going to fight someone who can't even address their opponent correctly."

"Huh?" Natsu arched an eyebrow up, confusion was written all over face. "What do you mean?"

"He means that that's not his nickname Natsu-kun," a voice behind him said with an eerie atmosphere surrounding the lad.

Natsu shivered after recognizing that voice "Ah Lyon!"

"What are you two doing in the cafeteria? Is one warning not enough?" a stern voice said behind Gray, he jumped up out of fright "Ah Erza!"

"Took you guys long enough" Lucy said as she stretched her arms upward "Those two idiots seem to get into fights easily."

"Oh really?" a disappointing glare was directed towards them two that they jumped into each other's embrace "N-no way E-Erza! We were just having a good tussle like best friends do? Right Gray?"

"R-right! We wouldn't do anything like that especially here in the cafeteria. I'm just catching up with Natsu!"

"Y-yeah!"

Erza looked at both of them for a while, she nodded her head in approval, believing in what the duo of chaos just said, "All right then, but if you want to catch up like that do it outside!"

"Yes Ma'am!" they said in unison. Lucy rolled her eyes, no wonder Erza was elected student council president, and she's able to handle any situation and is able to control these two idiots. Good thing her natural talent is leadership, and fencing.

Lyon chuckled "You're still the same Scarlet". She smiled at him "Isn't it about time you called me Erza? You didn't have a problem with that when we were kids"

Lyon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "I know, but it seems your fan club didn't like that the transfer student is on a first name basis with their beloved President"

Erza blushed furiously "I THOUGHT I DISBANDED THEM!" At the academy where any average high schooler can participate in club activities, there's one that was shut down "THE I LOVE ERZA FANCLUB' their behavior was outrageous that Erza had to shut it down.

Lyon laughed, "Yeah that might be true but it doesn't mean they will stop adoring you secretly"

"WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE PESTS!"

"Calm down Erza, I'm sure they're not causing harm to any one" Levy tried to reassure.

"Woah Erza has fans? Don't they know what a cruel mon—" before Natsu could finish his statement Gray chugged a bottle of tobacco sauce down his throat so he would be unable to speak "MNSNASKLSM MSASH!"

"Well they did threaten me to stay away from her" Lyon spoke out.

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM!"

"Calm down Erza, Lyon can handle himself no need to fuss about it" Gray said, Lyon nodded agreeing, "Yeah it wasn't a big deal"

"Have any one else been threatened lately?" Erza asked

"Not that we know of" Droy spoke "Well I haven't noticed"

"Yeah me either" Jet said

Erza sighed "I'm flattered really but this is too much, they shouldn't have a say in whom I'm close to or not, and I feel like I'm hurting their feelings if I tell them to stop" she said glumly.

"You don't need to worry about small things like that Erza-san" a cool velvet voice said. Everyone turned their heads towards the direction of the voice. The person was Jellel who was just coming by with his tray of food.

"Jellel!" Erza shouted surprised "Tell me have you been threatened or put into a dangerous situation lately?" she asked worried

He smiled at her assuredly "Nope, being Vice Prez means I don't get hassled a lot, no one wants to mess with anyone in Student Council. Plus I can take care of myself you of all people should know that Erza-san"

Erza still looked doubtful but decided to be comforted by Jellel words, they both sat down in their usual spots, Lyon grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Lucy.

"You shouldn't fuss about this Erza, they LOVE YOU, and just want to watch for your well being. Jellel being in Student Council they won't lay a finger on him. Plus they wouldn't dare to face the wrath of Natsu or Gray; they probably don't see Droy or Jet as a threat. So that only leaves me and thought I would be an easy target, I guess they don't do their research well since they didn't know I took martial arts."

Jellel made a smug smirk after Lyon's comment "Pffft I remember we took class together once, didn't I beat you up on that day?"

Lyon only smiled in response but it could be felt there was resentment hidden from that forced grin "Oh yea, but then I heard you got whipped easily from Erza"

Jellel only rolled his eyes "Well we were 7 at that time, I hardly remember"

"Oh I seeee, so you have what some people call a selective memory?" Lyon teased as he grabbed his orange juice and took a sip. Jellel only waved it off "Ahhh Lyon, I forgot how witty your remarks were"

Natsu wiped the remaining crumbs off of his mouth before speaking "So then Lyon, what do you mean that's not Gray's nickname, I hear a bunch of kids call him that while you guys were still around"

Gray shook his head before he answered "No, you got it wrong, they weren't calling me that, the person who was always there with me was called that."

"Who? You kind of fit the criteria, well except the angel part. Then who else would it be?"

Lyon chuckled "That would be me Natsu"

Everyone at the table stared at him bewilderedly "EHHH LYON?!"

"That doesn't make sense though!" Lucy spoke out "Lyon you're so nice, and funny why would anyone want to call you Hell's Angel?"

Lyon faced everyone as he placed his chin in his hands; his elbows were resting on the table "Well first let me correct you with one thing. It's not Hell's Angel as Natsu just said but they called me Hail Angel. H-A-I-L Angel. But since most kids that age don't hear the difference it just became Hell Angel"

"You should've been called Snow Devil though" Gray mumbled, Lyon smacked him on the head but only playfully gaining a few stares from his friends "Gray-chii don't be like that. Its not like I wanted that name. If you ask me that name fits you more than you're actual trade name"

"Wait can you explain to me what are Trade names?" Lucy asked. Lyon smiled and nodded "Sure. Well Mangolia is known for having this prestigious school 'Fairy Tail', given that you have a worthy talent you're able to register and become a student. Living in Mangolia you're given a Trade name based on your talent, if its' good enough that is."

Everyone nodded, excluding Lucy who only moved here a year before many of the students have Trade names that label them on what type of person they are, not all students have this which is still okay but most notorious students are eligible in gaining this 'Nickname'

"Back then if you're talent was beyond unbelievable you would be part in a different category called 'The Saints', this batch of people have undeniable strength and wisdom, our Jii-chan is actually one of them. Only one student in this school is actually a part of them. So far there's only 10 so it's the 'Ten Holy Saints' for now"

"EHHH Really? " Lucy looked surprised. She heard of the Ten Saints, they're well known for their unbelievable skill and knowledge but to think someone in this school managed to get in, that person must be insane with power.

Lyon laughed, "Actually you know this person well Lucy"

Lucy quirked an eyebrow up, wait she knew this person? How could she miss that then? She looked around the table, everyone was grinning at her. She locked eyes with everyone but she still couldn't see who it could be.

Her eyes finally landed on Jellel who sheepishly smiled and put his hands up in defense "AH you caught me"

"EHHH JELLEL SENPAI?" Everyone laughed at her reaction "I can't believe you didn't know that Lucy!" Natsu laughed across the table, he earned him self a good kick in the groin, Lucy scowled at him before reverting her eyes back to Jellel waiting for an explanation"

"Ah, well you flatter me Lyon, but you know I given up that role, they said I should wait until after I graduate until I join back, they feel I'm not ready yet. I'm nothing special I promise you Lucy-san" he looked embarrassed but he continued to smile.

"That's why his trade name for now is 'Prince', because he is most likely to get into the saints after graduation."

"Yeah, though Prince doesn't really portray a sign of my talent unlike you guys"

Lucy nodded, now that she thinks about it Natsu, Erza, and Lyon have trade names that match up to their talent. Natsu being 'The Salamnder' for reasons of his talent unknown to some students, Erza with her brilliant leadership and Sword defense skills she is known as the "Titania", and Lyon who for some reason hasn't mentioned his talent is nicknamed "Hail Angel".

"Everyone eventually will get their trade names while attending Fairy Tail Academy, but I heard that if you don't get one then you will probably won't graduate"

Lucy's face paled "S-so if we don't get one w-we might n-not graduate?"

Erza pondered about it "Well I'm not sure but it's never heard of to have someone graduate and still doesn't have a trade name"

"You also have to make sure that you excel well and portray your talent amazing, even if it sucks, because once someone gives you your trade name you're kind of stuck with it, unless you get into the saints."

"Yeah it's true Lu-chan, I hate my trade name so I prefer it when people call me Levy" Levy piped up sadly

"Eh? Even you Levy-chan? What is it?"

"Bookworm" she mumbled quietly. Lucy tried her best not to laugh before replying, "Ahh it's cute Levy-chan you don't have to worry about it! At least you have one" Lucy said glumly.

"Don't worry, you will get one soon I know it!" Levy pumped up. Everyone at the table nodded "Yeah I don't think you need to worry about it Lucy-chan" Lyon said

"Yeah you will get one for sure Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"If it makes you feel better I don't have one either Lucy-chan" Lissana said as she gave Lucy a pat on the back. Lucy smiled at the young Strauss "Then lets work hard okay!"

"Un!"

"All right now I feel all fired up!" Natsu roared with excitement, Gray smacked him on the head "Why are you getting fired up you all ready have a trade name!"

Everyone at the table giggled as Natsu returned to his seat with an embarrassed look but he still kept his toothy grin.

"Oh! That reminds me, Fullbuster what's your trade name?" Lucy suddenly asked, she whipped her head and faced him. He jolted and looked the other way 'Ah shit'

"Yeah you haven't told us yours Ice-block!" Natsu slammed his fist on the table "Tell us why don't you"

Lyon grinned, "Ah Gray come on, it's not something to be ashamed of. Though you don't want to be recognized for that talent it can't be helped"

"What do you mean Lyon?" Lucy asked

He only sighed as he spoke again "Well me and Gray have similar talents but I'm more interested in soccer and getting to regionals so I asked Jii-chan if I can be registered as that. Gray was about to do the same but due to a certain situation he's forced to be registered with that talent. Poor Gray-chii and you have so many other talents you shouldn't be limited to that one"

This only made Lucy and the gang more curious, setting aside Erza and Jellel who all ready know his talent and trade name (Student Council do their research well!)

Gray sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration "Fine Fine. Its similar to Lyon's so you will understand what my talent relates with"

Lucy waited patiently, she was getting a bit excited finding out something new about Gray, they have been on good terms lately sure but they haven't progressed. So getting to know him better secretly is making her a bit happy.

Gray looked down at the table, giving in to what he's going to say with deep thought 'Ah well it doesn't matter if they do know. It's just the name itself reminds me of that damn woman' he narrowed his eyes slightly before heaving a breath to release out stress.

"_Avalanche" _He breathed out slowly, causing the hairs on Lucy's neck to stand, she didn't like the feeling she was getting as soon as the words were spoken.

"Actually I have two, Avalanche is my alias when I'm working but there's also another"

"And what's that?" Natsu asked seriously. His tone has changed from cheery to remorse in a sense 'I think I know, but I hope I'm wrong'

Gray looked down at his fingers, analyzing them, trying to avoid the stares he was receiving, he knew it was better to not keep secrets. He remembered Lucy's words at that moment "_It's better to share your problems with someone. They can help ease the pain"_ 'I hope you're right blondie'

"I'm not quite fond of this one though but it's what I'm registered here as, and Natsu I know you may know it so please refrain yourself from saying it. Everyone else I'm just going to say it once and I'm not going to repeat it"

Everyone nodded. Gray exhaled a sigh but the jolt in his chest was less weak now, he feels the stress coming off of his shoulders now that he can show a peak of the true Gray Fullbuster.

"You might have heard of me, as _Black Ice"_

* * *

_And she's the reason why you're drowning_

* * *

_GAH SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! i noticed it gotten funny then serious all in one chapter O_O how did i do that?_

_But thank you for all the faves, follows, and reviews it gives me good joy and its the only reason why I keep updating! Thank you so much! AND WOW gotten so complicated! Next chapter it will talk about the grand festival DUN DUN. The complications just keep on getting bigger and bigger! But don't worry I'll squeeze more Graylu moments next chapter!_

_Thank you!_

_x Pika-Chan_


	10. Chapter 9: Truths are almost revealed

_This is the fastest I've updated in ever! So please review and thank you for faving, following and reviewing^^_

_I do not own fairy tail all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima._

_Read and Review_

* * *

_:~:~:~:_

_You're just a vision of ecstasy, when I know in reality you're just _

_too much for me to bear_

_:~:~:~:_

* * *

"Black Ice?" Levy questioned, the word seemed to roll down her tongue with a sense of familiarity.

"Seems kind of dark" Jet muttered

"Well" Natsu shouted up gaining everyone's attention "I guess that's that, nice to know Gray"

Lisanna nodded "Yeah, thank you for letting us know Gray-kun" she smiled.

"Well it's better than mine I give you that Gray-san. It's mysterious, dark, and also has that enchanting magic that comes with it" Jellel said with a soothing voice.

"An intimidating name indeed it might even match up to mine" Erza nodded in approval "Yes good indeed"

Gray blinked once, and then twice. Maybe they didn't hear him correctly. Black ice, something dark and hateful was forced into that name the minute he got it. He hated that name that he made sure no one besides his family knew it after it took its effect on him.

And they think it's all right? When people knew about it they wouldn't even go near him as a kid. And its all that damn Stephanie's fault.

'If she hadn't suggested it I wouldn't have gotten that accursed name', he frowned. Ever since he gotten this name no one would play with him, and later on people were often frightened if they come upon him at work that's why he changed it to 'avalanche'. No one wanted to mess with 'Black Ice' though in retrospect 'Black Ice' in real life wasn't bad at all, except no one knows that.

"What do you think about it Lu-chan?" Levy asked which snapped Gray out of his thoughts. He turned his gaze towards Lucy who still hasn't given her opinion.

'Will Blondie not want to deal with me after knowing that name?' he wondered.

Lucy pondered about it for a while before answering "hmmmm Actually I think its quite….."

'Quite?'

"Contradictory"

"Eh?"

"Huh"

"Eh?"

"What!?" Gray suddenly spun himself to face Lucy who was giving him a questionable stare.

"What?"

"What do you mean contradictory?" he asked. Out of the many reactions sure he didn't think his friends would like his trade name but Lucy's was by far the most confusing one he had ever received.

"Well…Black Ice is transparent ice and the surface is clear and glazed, it's not black. But honestly when I think transparent I would think that person is easy to see through, is open, and has nothing to hide. Yet you're the exact opposite of that."

It took a moment for Gray to have her words sink in, is that what she has perceived him as? Well it is true he hardly gets close to anyone and he hasn't made an effort to tell anyone anything. But still the words that she said gave him quite a shock 'Where have I heard that from before?'

Lyon watched Gray closely as he took a sip from his bottle water; he then looked at Lucy who still looked confused into Gray's reaction.

'Lucy-chan is quite impressive huh?' he bemused to himself 'She kind of reminds me of Ultear' he smirked

"Well it's only nicknamed Black Ice because the black asphalt road is able to be seen through it. As if the road tainted the ice itself with its black though the road was there before the ice," Lucy continued.

Levy nodded "Yeah now that you mention it, Black Ice is also known as Clear Ice. Wow Lu-chan you know so much!"

"Ehhh not really, when I was little I loved the snow so much that I've read books about them" Lucy scratched her blushed cheeks embarrassed "The winter season has always been my favorite"

Unknowingly Gray grinned at that and after Natsu's smile turned more into a frown it made it much bigger.

"Eh you like winter more? Why? Its cold, the snow is a drag to get through in, and I always gets sick during that time!" Natsu huffed "I thought you liked summer more since you always loved to go to the beach and pools and stuff"

Lucy laughed "Ah well yeah I do love summer, but I've been in love with winter more. I can't explain it but during that time I'm always the happiest"

"Hnnn is that so Lu-chan? You always seemed like a winter to me! As for me I like autumn!" Levy piped up

"Ah you like autumn? I'm more of a spring!" Erza began

"I like summer! It's warm, and school is out during that time!" Lisanna added.

"Ne, isn't it autumn now?" Jellel asked

"Now that you mention it, the leaves have been falling, tinted with red, and yellow every where" Lyon said while watching the group amused

"Yeah that's right" Gray finally spoke up, feeling relief after hearing the reactions from his friends about his trade name "So doesn't that mean the Cultural Festival is coming up?"

Upon hearing 'Cultural Festival' Lucy went rigid, she bit her lip and was trying to shake off the unwanted feelings that was stirring in her chest 'Gah how could I forget?!'

Lucy has been dreading the day the Cultural festival would arrive, that's when her father's co workers' son will arrive and visit her school and meet Lucy for the first time. After spending the day here they will go back to Lucy's house and confirm the arrangement of marriage between the both of them.

She's been trying to think of many plans to get out of it but nothing seems to be good enough. The only option for her might be to just run away. Lucy sighed, she has a part time job at the convenience store owned by Macao but it might not be enough money to rent an apartment and live off alone.

'Just my luck, I only have enough for 3 months rent but what to do after that!'

She still hasn't told anyone about what's going on, but the secret will probably be out sooner or later. She hasn't eaten or slept much in days because she is so stressed about it. She hates it when school ends because then she has no other choice but to go home.

At one point she wanted to tell Gray, but she didn't want to expect much from him, and maybe it's too much to tell someone whom she barely knows.

'But I still want to tell him' she thought glumly

"Hey you okay?" a voice called out that snapped her out of her thoughts. Her eyes gazed up in to dark blue eyes looking at her with concern evident in them.

"E-eh?" she almost jumped out of her seat "Ah n-nothing n-nothing Fullbuster!" she eeped. She covered her mouth before she could say anymore, her cheeks were flushed pink out of embarrassment.

Gray rubbed the back of his head "You've been spacing out lately Heartfilia, are you sure there's nothing wrong?" he asked. The rest of the gang was watching them intently.

Of course they heard that those two were on better terms but it still seemed…weird for them to see them not fight some times. And more over this is a first they've seen them talk more than two syllables 'What's up with that?'

Just something about the two of them, is just different, Gray now acts more polite with Lucy like he is with the rest of the girls (Though he teases her a bit more and he fights with her occasionally) and Lucy acts more flustered around him but she looks at him to be reliable (Though she chastises him a lot and its easier for him to push her buttons).

It's just weird but a good weird.

"Ne, if you two are _finally _Friends why don't you two call each other by first names?" Lisanna asked as she placed her hand around her cheek, her elbow resting on the table.

Levy grinned "Yeah _why?_ You two seem to be on good terms so why be so formal around each other? Aren't your surnames a mouthful to say?"

Everyone at the table started to murmurs their agreements. Lucy blushed while Gray took his time to answer that "Hmmmm"

"I-is it that weird?" Lucy whined while flailing her arms in the air "It's not that weird is it?"

"Now that I think of it. Yeah I never heard Lucy or Gray say each other's name" Jet added "Yeah no memory what so ever"

"Ahhh don't waste your time Lucy, just stick to the nicknames you've given him those will do!" Natsu jeered. Lucy huffed at his remark "Even so then that will allow him to call me the names he called me before! And I don't want to be known as 'BLONDIE' thank you very much"

"Aww come on, it's a whole lot easier to just call you that!" Gray pouted causing the rest to laugh.

Lucy only glared at him "How hard is it to call me Lucy? Huh? Just try it LU-CY. Loooo seeeee"

Gray closed his eyes in efforts of concentration "Lu—"

Her heart started to skip a beat as he started with the sound of her name "Louis?"

Her heart dropped "Eh?" Everyone's faces were blank, even Grays seemed to be also surprised by his mistake.

He tried again "Lu—" Her brown eyes started to twinkle "Lucielle? Wait what?"

Everybody's jaws dropped "HOW HARD IS TO PRONOUNCE HER NAME!"

"Lucinda?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Lucky?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Luminati!"

.

.

.

.

.

Gray ran his fingers in his hair in frustration "ARGG WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?"

"Yeah what is wrong with you?" Lucy frowned, her hands were placed on her hips, and she looked peeved.

"Yeah Droopy eyes how hard is it to pronounce her name?"

"Ahh poor Lucy-chan. Don't stress over this idiot" Lisanna laughed as she patted her friend's back for comfort. Gray looked shocked "Eh Lisanna!"

"Do you want me to punch him until he finally says it Lucy?" asked Erza as she cracked her knuckles "You'll help right Jellel?"

The blue haired lad grinned as he wound up in arm "Yeah it would be my pleasure!"

"UGH You guys wait! Lyon Do something here!" Gray cried

Lyon nodded "Yeah, so do you want me to upper cut him in the shin or jab him in the jaw?"

"EHH LYON YOU TRAITOR!"

"I thought you took Martial Arts Lyon?" Lisanna asked

"Ah yeah but I also took a boxing class while I was away"

"Oh I see"

"Guys can we just punch him all ready!" Natsu shouted "Or can I just get right to it!"

"Minna!" Lucy shouted, "Its okay, I don't care if he can't say my name" though you can see a frown has started to cascade down her lips "Its fine it just means we're not at the level yet, even I too feel uncomfortable addressing him by his first name so no need to force him"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah we could beat him up until he does"

"No no I'm okay all right! Lets just switch to a new subject okay?"

"Well if Lucy-chan says so"

"I guess if Lucy asks for it"

"If Erza thinks it should be like that I will oblige as well"

"Then I guess its settle then!" Lucy grinned "Now we better hurry and eat before the bell rings"

Everyone went back to their seats, Gray looked at her with a bit of regret but also confusion 'Why can't I say her name? I'm sure I've said it before'

Lyon nudged him snapping him out of his thoughts "Come on, no need to worry about it."

He nodded "Yeah it's just weird that I can't"

"Hmmm" Lyon hummed "Maybe it's because you liiiike her" he whispered.

"What was that?" Gray asked, he turned to face Lyon who only chuckled in response "Nothing, I'm just mumbling to myself that's all"

"That's a bit creepy"

"Coming from you that doesn't mean much"

A vein popped out of Gray's forehead "You know I really like to punch your face right now"

"Ahhh but Gray-chii you might get suspended if you do that"

"Tch"

Lyon laughed and so did the others; they only looked at it as a friendly brotherly brawl, while Gray saw it as an annoying tantrum from the twisted personality of Lyon's.

He sat himself down and took a bite from his frozen yogurt; he subtly took one quick glance at Lucy who was laughing in her conversation with the girls. He frowned and went back to eating his yogurt.

'Now I have two mysteries to solve about Blondie' he thought

xxxoxxx

"So that's what the seniors are planning to do this year for the festival" Mira exclaimed as everyone was gathered around in a circle after their Calculus teacher told them to take a 15 minute break.

"Yeah IT'S GOING TO BE MANLY" shouted Elfman as the other seniors nodded their heads in agreement "We're going to have the manliest Japanese style café in this whole school!"

Bisca giggled along with the other girls "So what do you guys plan on doing for the Cultural Festival Gray?"

"We finally decided to do a haunted house but we still need to cast roles" he said

"You would be a perfect mad scientist!" Mira squealed "And maybe Natsu can be Frankenstein?"

"Pfft Frankenstein has more brains than that flame head"

(During his chemistry class Natsu sneezed)

Everyone laughed besides Lucy who was still zoned out "Ne Lucy what part do you think you will play?"

…

She didn't reply, Mira had to nudge her to snap her out of it "Huh what? Sorry I wasn't listening" she gave a sheepish smile

Mira and Gray frowned in response before averting their worried glances aside "I asked what part do you think you will play for the haunted house?"

"Ummm I'm not sure, I'm not that good at scaring so I might just be the ticket person" she rubbed her arm embarrassed.

"Ah well that's fine too Lucy-chan!"

Lucy grinned "Hopefully this year will be the best Festival we have since all of you will be graduating this year"

"Ah and that's why were putting in more effort this time and I know for sure its going to be amazing!" Mira exclaimed.

"And why do you say that?" Gray asked.

She smiled deviously "I'm hosting an event!"

"Eh seriously? What kind?" Gray asked with sudden interest. Mira winked before explaining "A concert!"

"Ehhh?" Lucy beamed; though she may dread the day of the festival at least she can look forward to something.

Alzack grinned "Yeah the seniors all thought of it and ran by it with Erza, and she approved!"

"Yeah a bunch of people will perform and will be riled up!"

"Who knows maybe there will be some band who will be discovered!?"

"This will be the best Festival we had ever!"

"Yeah but there's a catch" Bisca smiled deviously. Gray and Lucy stopped their chanting and looked at her weirdly "A catch?"

Mira giggled "Yeah, of course there has to be a requirement before performing you know" Some of the girls laughed with her while the boys seemed to pale.

"Ah yeah that reminds me I'm not participating"

"Yeah I suck"

"Don't know how to play an instrument "

"Don't want to perform alone so yeah."

Gray raised an eyebrow at this 'They're acting a bit strange after Mira said there was a catch'

Lucy also seemed to notice this so she decided to ask "So then what's the catch?" she asked timidly.

Mira smiled "Oh nothing much just three requirements. One they just have to sign whether they're a solo or a band"

"Uhh huhhh"

"Two, they have to audition in front of me, Erza, and Jellel to see if they're eligible to perform"

"That seems reasonable" Gray commented nodding.

"And three…" Mira paused taking a breath to add a dramatic effect; she whipped up a piece of paper with writing on it that looked like a list "They're only allowed to sing these songs"

Gray took the piece of paper out of her hand and clicked his tongue in disgust. It was a list of American Pop songs that were really too 'girly' for his taste.

'No wonder the guys don't want to participate, I wouldn't be caught dead singing any of these songs'

"Hey let me see" Lucy grabbed the list out his hands and scanned the contents. She held in her laugh. Now she understood why the senior guys didn't want to participate.

"1) Call me Maybe By Carly Rae Jepsen

2) Girls just want to have fun by Cyndi Lauper

3) Wide Awake By Katy Perry

4) Tik Tok by Ke$ha

5) Girl On Fire by Alicia keys

6) Reflection By Christina Aguilera

(And the list goes on and on and only more girly songs and girl artists only come up)

"Wait so you mean they have to sing this for the audition Mira?" Gray asked hesitantly.

"Ah no for the audition they can sing any song they feel that can show how good they are but those are the songs they can only cover for the event"

"But what if they have written their own songs, you shouldn't limit the performers to this I mean," Gray stopped and took back the list to look at the options "I mean come on! Barbie Girl!? No guy would want to sing this."

The guys nodded in agreement "Yeah Mira why only these songs!"

"Sorry Minna" she frowned "But these were Erza Rules, and they were all ready approved by the council and Master, bare with it."

Gray rolled his eyes "Well it's understandable that Erza would enforce this, though I have a feeling some want to go with this…" at this many of the girls laughed and the boys were muttering.

Lucy also agreed with this statement " I think Erza just like these songs, and probably secretly wants to see one of the guys perform this" she giggled. Mira laughed, "Yeah you're probably right Lucy-chan, but though we might not get much male participants."

"Well of course you wouldn't these songs are too girly even for the MANLIEST MAN to sing Nee-san" Elfman cried

"SO what about you Gray?" Mira suddenly turned to him as he was sitting in his desk laid back, he gulped and tugged at his collar suddenly feeling a bit uneasy "What?"

"If my memory serves me correctly, you used to play guitar and sing" her charming voice going a little bit high, Gray was sweating bullets and was looking out the window "Oh yeah? I don't remember that…"

Lucy was looking at them intently and smiled, the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't calm down 'Eh he is used to sing?' she looked down at her lap 'There's still so much I don't know about him, so telling him might not be a good idea'

"Pleeeeeeeeeease Gray, will you perform?" She gave him a cute pout and her eyes were sparkling. Gray's heart almost raced out of his rib cage, not being used to this kind of Mira, the now nice and sweet one scares him a bit too. "uhhh Maybe another time? I'm not as good as I was before so it will stink," he said trying to make an excuse.

"Aww come on! Why not perform with a group? You know some of the guys can play instruments"

"Ah yeah that's true but I don't think it's such a good idea" he scratched his cheeks trying to avoid Mira's cute puppy dog stare.

"Aww that's a shame because there is a _prize_ for the performer who is the best "

Gray's ears perked up "A prize? There's a prize for this?"

Mira lips tugged upward in a smirk before replying "But of course! The winner will get a paid expense trip to '_Wonder Land_' the island off the coast, you and 11 other guests" she chirped happily after explaining.

"Hmmm" he placed his fingers on his chin thinking about it 'It could be nice and a great escape from _her …' _

"All right Mira, if you find me a band I'll perform in your concert"

Mira clapped her hands excitedly "Thank you so much! Don't worry about that just practice that singing voice of yours all right?"

"Heh, I see you're confident in finding me a band" he smirked "I hope you can back up that bold statement"

"I hope you're ready to audition!"

xxxoxxx

She was humming away as her brush started to glide across the canvas, everyone else was still sketching out their ideas before starting but Lucy decided she would just 'go with it' for once since usually every time she plans something out she takes so much time on it that she doesn't have enough time for actually doing it.

"You seem happy" a voice said behind her, he started to set up his place before painting, only their backs faced each other. Lucy continued to hum as she dabbed a bit of pink onto her painting "Well I'm just relaxed, not happy in a sense"

"Hnnn" he looked at his canvas skeptically before dabbing a bit of paint on to it "So you're not happy?" he asked

"I didn't say that"

"But you didn't deny it. So are you?"

Lucy stopped trying to paint onto her canvas; the questions she was being asked was giving her head ache "Are you trying to pry into my life, Fullbuster-san? Or do you like to ask the same question over and over again?"

She could hear him chuckle for a moment and a few brush strokes here and there "You've been acting weird lately ever since you fell down those stairs few weeks ago. I just want to know what happened to that rambunctious Heartfilia that I knew"

She blushed slightly before returning her painting "Well what about you? You've been coming late to class lately and act like you have something to hide. If something was going on with me why should I tell you ?" she huffed.

"Hnnn"

She furrowed her eyebrows, not wanting to look behind her to see what his reaction looks like. She was reacting like a kid, but she didn't care. He is quite introverted, and not only that but after this last period he's going to be gone for the rest of the week so she couldn't help herself.

"You're right." He spoke softly but she heard him, she looked around to see if anyone was listening to them, when she found that none were she exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Its' okay" she mumbled but she knew that he heard her so she decided not to say much. They continued to paint silently but the silence was beginning to bug her so she decided to speak up.

"So…you're really going to be gone for the rest of the week?" she asked quietly, trying to make it seem that she didn't care.

Gray inwardly groaned, he was having such a good day at school that he completely forgot that he has to go to a meeting immediately after the class ends.

"Unfortunately yeah" he sighed. Lucy noticed this but dared not to turn around "You don't seem happy about it"

"Well its business related so of course I'm not happy about it" he paused and added a sprinkle of blue to his painting "Anything that deals with work you'll see me running the other direction."

"So it's the same for you" she whispered to herself

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

Gray was getting quite tired of the 'Nothing' responses; he put his brush down and turned to face her. He caught a glimpse of her painting, it was the autumn sky that looked like the one he had seen when he first came here walking back home with the boys.

He smiled inwardly 'Even in a regular class, you still are a perfectionist huh?' before he could utter his next word Reedus-sensei walked back in the classroom. He was gone 10 minutes earlier because he received a call from the office.

"Lucy Heartfilia" he called. All the other students stopped their chattering and turned their heads towards Lucy who seemed curious into why she was called.

"Yes Sensei?"

Reedus, a nice man and a good art teacher looked at her worriedly but tried to hide the obviousness in his worried tone. He coughed trying to clear his throat.

"Someone is here to see you"

She raised an eyebrow at this, her father was at work and would never come here personally, and even so her 'guests' wouldn't be here till next week'

'Who could it possibly be?'

xxxoxxx

She walked out feeling a bit nervous; she nodded at Reedus-Sensei before exiting the classroom.

In the hallway, there was a boy she didn't recognize. He was tall, had slanted eyes like Natsu, he was tan, a bit muscular, and has messy brown hair with brown eyes to match. He was wearing a uniform but one different from Fairy Tail so he wasn't a student here.

He was leaning on the wall with crossed arms, he smirked when he took notice of her, his stare gave her shivers down her spine, something she did not like.

He stood up and walked towards her, she took a step back with caution, and her eyes narrowed 'Who is this?'

The boy only grinned "I guess you would react like that, can't expect less from a Heartfilia"

"Who..are you?"

The tan boy straightened himself up before speaking, the glint in his eyes show mischief, and lust as he scanned her body from head to toe in an approving matter.

"The names Dan Harris."

The air turned thick as her heart started beating. '_Harris, Harris, where have I heard that name before'_

_Then it suddenly clicked._

"Is that any way to greet your soon to be fiancé?"

Her mouth was agape and sweat was started to run down her neck, the person she really was afraid to meet was here a week early.

She pictured so many times how she would bad mouth him, slap him, tell him that she would never be interested in marrying him, but all she could do is mumble, her feet went numb and she couldn't move.

"Well I see you're ecstatic to see me Love, is it all right if I call you that?" he teased inching closer.

She glared at him "Tch. Not in your life" she finally spatted out, relieved that somehow she was able to talk now.

He only rolled his eyes "Yeah that's right, that's been done. How about Lulu-chan, it's cute isn't it?"

Lucy gritted her teeth, Dan laughed, and "Yeah I think you like that one a lot"

"Tell me" she started "Why are you here?"

xxxoxxx

"Hey sensei, I'm going to get some clean water for my paints mind if I go to the bathroom?"

"Ah yeah no problem Gray-san, by the way excellent work on your piece!"

"Thanks I'll be back in five" He took off his smock and grabbed his cup and bolted out the door. There was a remaining fifteen minutes left of class and he wanted to get his painting done before he leaves for a week.

"Maybe I can convince that she devil to have five meetings on Wednesday and two on Thursday?" he muttered as he went past the left corridor. He heard voices coming from the next corner, one he instantly recognized.

"Tell me, why are you here?"

'Blondie?'

He stopped in his tracks as he finally saw the blonde in view, and she looked pissed but her body says something else.

She's afraid. And the person in front of her is probably the cause.

xxxoxxx

Dan only gave her a smug grin but his eyes averted from her face to the newcomer who just came in. He was shocked after recognizing him but regained his composure.

"Harris, what are you doing here?" the voice called, the coldness in his voice was noticeable.

"AH Fullbuster, fancy meeting you here. But we're close lads aren't we? So I should refer to you as Avalanche right?"

Gray only grunted and looked down at the blonde in front of him, her muscles were less tense now that he's here but you could still see the hatred in her eyes.

He placed his hand on her head, ruffling her blonde locks, which snapped her out of her trance. She looked up at him frowning; she had that petrified look saying 'I don't want to be here'

"Do you know him?" he asked urgently. Her brown eyes widened and her mouth opened but she couldn't utter a single sound.

Dan laughed at this "Awww so you didn't tell him? I thought you would be telling all your friends all about me"

Gray looked at her, the crease on his forehead was deepening 'so is this why she's been acting weird lately? Something that relates to this Harris kid?'

"So you didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" his voice went rigid and was now itching to give Dan a punch in the face, ever since they met a year ago after business association Dan was one of the first to piss Gray the hell off and not be Natsu.

He doesn't care if Dan is the son of the Harris Company, hell if the guy who runs the corporation has a son and it was Dan then no wonder his company beat theirs in stock exchange

Dan grinned his cocky grin "I don't know, I don't want THE Avalanche to poke into MY private matters now do we?"

* * *

_I have been trying to think of ways to tell you, but every time I try to, the words seem so uneasy._

* * *

gah, not my best so sorry for any mistakes ;_; PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! oh and forgot to say this in my last chapter but please vote on my poll on my profile so i could get the chapters running! I need an obvious winner! so pleeeeease. Thank you again for all my followers i gotten so many ever since the last chapter update^^ I'll continue my best for the new year!

Review and give me suggestions:)

x Pika-Chan


	11. Chapter 10: A freeze hole in Hell

Thank you for all the support and love. Reviews are welcomed!:)

I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

:~:~:~:

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now_

_:~:~:~:_

* * *

"I don't know, I don't want THE Avalanche to poke into MY private matters now do we?" a smirk etched its way on to Dan's face. He stared at his two associates bemusedly, one who was female, with nice silky blonde hair and a body to boot, and the Avalanche, a business competitor that has his father's company in a stump, for now that is.

'Not only is my fiancé hot, but I might have beaten Fullbuster at something!' he thought joyfully

"Well of course I don't want to know anything that revolves around you" Gray replied hauntingly "But if it concerns Lu—" he stopped himself as the next consonant was going to make him say Luisa and not Lucy so he recollected himself with a worried glance "—If it concerns her then I ought to know about it, even if it deals with you Harris"

"Well that's a nice proposition you brought to the table but wouldn't the lovely lady herself has that decision? I mean if you are that important and needed then she should have told you when this whole arrangement has sprung am I right?"

At this Lucy grimaced and Gray tch as he gave another cold glare at Dan "Stop fucking with me, are you pushing yourself on her? Are you here at a different school to pry on well-known rich girls? How pathetic can you get Harris!?"

Dan's auburn eyes twitched with agitation, his jaw line was formed into a frown after Gray's comment "Do you want to go at it Avala—"

"STOP" a loud but gentle voice interrupted. They looked down to see Lucy squished in between them. Only with this did the boys noticed they were mere inches away from each other, sleeves ruffled up to the elbow and fists clenched. If it weren't for Lucy who was standing in between them they would be at each other's throats by now.

"Enough..enough we're still in school corridors." She frowned tremendously but the beating in her chest has started to cease after Gray's arrival.

'Mattakun, you always come to save me when I'm in trouble' she thought with distaste and with a pout, but nonetheless her cheeks were tinted pink.

The boys nodded taking a few steps back giving her space to breathe.

She turned to Gray who raised an eyebrow at her skeptically; she smiled at him, which made him relax a bit more "I'll explain in a minute. Just let me see what this guy wants " she whispered

"I'm not letting you be alone with this womanizer!" he hissed rather quickly. Lucy taken back almost held in her grin "It won't be long, really"

Gray crossed his arms and looked at her debating whether or not he should believe her "Is this guy the 'nothing' you been going on about?"

Lucy nodded "Yeah"

"You have a whole lot of explaining to do Heartfilia"

"I know"

"Ahem" Dan coughed gaining the two's attention "If you don't mind, I think the Miss here wants a word with me"

Gray held in his temper before walking off "You're lucky I'm letting you go Harris"

Dan grinned after Gray disappeared and then looked at Lucy who looked like she wasn't pleased "Now answer me" having regained her bark and confidence "Why are you here?"

Dan rolled his eyes "Well of course for the engage—"

"I know the reasons why you're here. I meant why now? Aren't you early? Why are you at my school?"

"Well I have my own reasons. I'm letting you know I don't always go by what my father says." He responded "So have you fallen in love with me now?"

Lucy rolled her eyes in annoyance "If you did then you would have cancelled this stupid arrangement" she countered her eyes narrowing at him. "And I like an aggressive man not a guy who can't say no" she reprimanded

"Ah Lulu-tan" Dan began "Now see that's why we fit so much. I am an aggressive man" he laughed, he took a step forward staring at her, the look in his eyes almost bearing resemblance of an animal that has taken sight of a luscious being.

"I came here to check you out" he purred causing Lucy to shudder in disgust, it only tempted Dan more that when he was close enough, he took a strand of her hair and kissed it. She pulled back immediately.

"Of course there some benefits that come with this arrangement for me if I agree" he stepped back "I just wanted to see if my fiancé looks were to my liking, main reason why I'm here. If they weren't then I would have called my father and end it in a snap"

Lucy merely glared at him "What a dumb reason"

"But I did say there is much benefits to having this arrangement" he rubbed his chin "Not only will my family will rake in millions from some of your estate, but there would be more power in my favor. Maybe even enough to influence the Top Ten Saints here in Mangolia"

Lucy frowned, she wanted to scream and shout at this man but the words were stuck in her throat.

"I get to crush my companies opponents even that damn Fullbuster" he added with a sneer "Fame, fortune, and a beautiful wife, my life is all set so how can I throw away an opportunity like that and say no?"

xxxoxxx

Gray decided to go back to class, forgetting the water that made him leave in the first place.

'Things just keep on getting confusing and worse by the minute'

At that note his cellphone ranged, he groaned instantly as he already figured who it might be.

He brought the receiver to his mouth as he clicked the dial green button to answer the call, not even bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what?' we made a deal, school is now over so get your butt out!" the stingy female voice ranged.

"But school doesn't end until five minutes!" He bellowed, he felt like punching the wall 'And at a bad time too, how the hell am I supposed to get answers from Heartfilia huh?'

"Well get out early!"

"Don't tell me you yourself came to pick me up?" he asked almost horrified at the thought.

"Are you crazy? No I'm in the office gathering all the attendants to the meeting!"

"Can we reschedule this? How bout at 4:15 instead?"

The girl on the other line scoffed "No way! This meeting was supposed to be held at noon but then you irrationally decided to go back to that damn school of yours"

Gray raked his hair with his hand in frustration 'Damn it all! If I leave now I know for sure Heartfilia won't answer any of my questions' he thought sourly 'How can I have it both ways?'

'Or…'

"Fine I'll got at the original time at 3:30 but…"

"Of for Fucks sake what?"

"I'll have someone accompany me"

xxxoxxx

"Why are you so against it Lulu-tan?" Dan asked as he felt the slight burn of his face after Lucy's hand made contact with it. He rubbed his cheek gently.

She felt proud after waving her hand a bit, cooling it off from the friction it made after she slapped Dan (A/N:DARN if only we could have seen it!)

"Because I don't want to be married to an insensitive lazy jerk! I want to make my own in life without help from my father! I don't want to depend on anyone, and I don't want it to be given to me on a tasteless silver platter"

Dan huffed "You're lucky you're still cute"

"It doesn't mean much coming from you" she said in remorse 'I don't want to be called cute by you…'

"Oh so you want to be called cute from Avalanche huh?" he asked with a frown on his face. Lucy blinked a few times before the color of her face drastically turned red.

"I DO NOT!" she yelled from the top of her lungs, she was breathing heavily and some steam was coming out of her ears, the bright pink hue still stained her cheeks.

Dan laughed, glad that he finally got a nice reaction from the girl (though it's about his arch competitor) "Why do girls like a droopy cold hearted guy like him it makes me wonder…"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"So you will marry me then?"

"NO!"

"How about a date then?"

"NO"

"Come on Lulu-tan! Then just one kiss?"

"No!"

"Come on you know you want to" he teased.

Lucy's eye twitched, a fury in her stomach started to form, she wanted to strangle this boy. And she will gladly do so.

She stomped forward to him, arms rapidly swinging beside her with clenched fists "WHY YOU—"

She felt a large force wind her back as she felt a tight grip on her shoulders pull her back to a soft yet hard chest "Ummf"

She looked up and her chocolate orbs met the eyes of dark blue ones with an amused look that fixated on her blushed face.

"Now now, you don't want murder on your record do you?" he half chuckled. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and puffed out her cheeks childishly "But he was annoying me! I don't care if it goes on my record!" she stomped her foot.

Dan merely glared at the scene 'Is she his girlfriend or something?'

"Oi Avalanche stop messing around, and you accuse me of prying on girls huh?"

Gray merely rolled his eyes, he let his grip on Lucy's shoulders go but suddenly grabbed her hand and started running the other direction. Lucy's eyes widened and looked curiously at Gray. 'What's he planning?'

"O-oi!" Dan was at a lost, he gritted his teeth, as he stared at their retreating backs "I wasn't finish yet!"

"What was that?' Gray called "I couldn't quite hear you HARRIS!" he laughed before ushering Lucy out the next exit.

Dan suddenly punched the wall "Damn you Fullbuster"

Xxxoxxx

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy asked as they ran through the gate. He let go of her hand and started to pant since he was out of breath, he check his watch before replying "Somewhere"

She sighed, "Well I would like to know where please" she placed her hands on her hips with a slight frown. But inside she was squealing like a little girl, she still couldn't get over the fact that he held her hand to get out of there.

A nice black car suddenly rolled up near the curb, Lucy raised an eyebrow as Gray smiled with a look of relief.

"What's this?"

He turned to look at her giving her a cheeky grin "Our ride"

"Wait, what?" before she could finish her next statement Gray suddenly pulled her inside. The door slammed shut as he closed it, he stretched out his arms before he sat him self on the seat next to Lucy.

"Ah finally free" he hummed. Lucy was tapping her foot giving him a knowing stare. He looked back at her and smirked.

"Where are we going Fullbuster?" she finally asked after a few seconds of silence. Gray lazily laid his forearm on the side of the window, his hand caressing his cheek "Driver how long before we will reach our destination?"

"In ten minutes sir" the young driver replied. Gray nodded and looked out the window still not answering Lucy's question.

Lucy exhaled a sigh and crossed her arms; she also looked out the window from her side. She knew she wouldn't get an answer so she would have to wait.

But unexpectedly Gray spoke up. "Before I answer your question you have to answer some of mine"

Lucy flinched, feeling a bit anxious. She forgot she promised him that she would tell him what's going on, she just didn't think it would be this soon.

"O-oh really?" she looked the other way trying to avoid his gaze. Gray simply hummed in reply "Yeah really"

Lucy slumped her shoulders forward "I was expecting you to say that" she said gloomily. Gray laughed heartedly "You act like I'm might devour you or something"

"I'm not!" she retorted now having a slight shock but embarrassed face. Gray chuckled " we have a few more minutes so I won't ask any hard ones"

"What then?"

"Why was Harris there?' he raised an eyebrow, his mouth formed into a serious frown, he had a look of worried and a mix of confusion.

Lucy sighed before looking down at her lap, fumbling with her fingers "Well, uhhh…errm Harris is the son of Andrew Harris.." she started.

Gray nodded "Yeah I'm aware, they're second in command in the business world here in Mangolia"

Lucy shook her head agreeing, "Y-yeah, and my father is good business partners with them..."

"Yeah, so?" Gray still couldn't understand the situation yet. Yeah so they're business partners, and? That doesn't mean that she has to associate herself with Mr. Harris' son just cause he's the same age. Does her father think she has no friends?

Lucy took a deep breath and casted a sad glance at the window "And so…they made what you might say… a business arrangement" her voice shaking as the anger and sadness started to swell up in her.

Gray took noticed this and frowned, what does two old men making a proposition have to concern her and Dan?

I mean they both can't do anything to make those two old poops to get any more money could they? Unless both companies are combined but how does that deal with those two?

'Wait…' Grays eyes suddenly widened and whipped his head to face Lucy who was only a seat away, before he could utter his next word the car pulled to a stop.

"Gray-sama! We're here!" the driver called from up front.

Gray silently cursed, and such at an important time too. Lucy unsnapped her seatbelt quietly, finally regaining all her emotions "So now tell me, where are we?"

Gray blew off some of his bangs from his forehead; well even though she hasn't fully answered his question at least she tried.

"A freeze hole in hell"

Lucy shuddered as she noted that he wasn't kidding. He prompts himself up and opened his door and got out. Lucy frowned and got out of the car after the driver nicely opened it for her.

As she soon stepped out of the car she couldn't believe where she was, they were in the city square, pretty much the capitol; Haregon. Tall glassy skyscrapers towering over the city, downtown boutiques hovering over every corner, and if you walk a few more blocks you would have a clear view of the beach, with white sand and turquoise blue water crashing onto the surface.

She merely beamed as she in took the sight, "So where are we Mr. Driver sir?" she asked sweetly. She knew Gray wouldn't tell her directly so she might as well know now.

The young driver smiled sweetly at her, noting her pleasant and polite tone "Why we're at FRS; Fullbuster's Raging Studios. We're just at one of the many organizations owned by the Fullbusters' "

"ehhh" Lucy could only replied amazed, her head nearly dipping backward to take in the huge sight.

"Come on" Gray grabbed her arm impatiently dragging her in to the building "I'm all ready late as it is"

xxxoxxx

"Thank you so much Mr. Fullbuster for taking some time off of your busy schedule to have this corporate meeting with us" smiled the man addressing him. Gray gave him a charismatic smile (one you have never seen from him at all!) before replying.

"Ahh Nakaruma-san, it's nothing really, it was pleasure to finally close this deal with you"

The man now known as Nakaruma just patted Gray's back in a friendly way "My Dear boy, so polite and charming indeed! I'm glad too that this is finally over! "

Gray chuckled "Sorry to keep you waiting. I do take my education seriously and didn't want it to be aghast on my record" Gray said apologetically. Nakaruma just nodded "No need to apologize boy! You're only 17 but you do so well for yourself! Handling your mother's company is a big responsibility but I know she would be proud on what you've done with it!" he nodded pleased with himself "Yes indeed! I like a young man who is thriven and intellectual. By Mavis we would have waited for you till 5:00 just to have a chat with you."

Gray forced himself to grin, he always disliked it when business patrons mentioned his mother, and knew damn well straight that most compliments are not flimsy remarks, it's easy to trade them in for insults, just by being two minutes late to a Head meeting.

"Ahhh Thank you so much that means a lot to me!"

The round but jolly man suddenly paced slyly next to him, waiting for the others from the meeting to gather their stuff and leave the nice 20th story, glass view of the city, meeting room.

He cuffed his mouth with his hand to barricade his spoken thoughts from others from hearing "So, do tell me who was the lovely young lady that came in here with you? Could it be she is the reason why you're late?" he asked, waiting to hear some scandalous gossip.

Gray merely bared a forced grin, his eyes twitching 'Bingo…I was awaiting a remark like that'

"Nakaruma-san!" Gray acted all shocked and astonished "You don't mean you don't recognize her?" he asked mockingly as he pointed towards Lucy who was in the next room. The glass wall letting others sees her appearance as well.

"E-eh?' the man replied "Am I supposed to know her?" he asked hesitantly.

Gray only shook his head in disgust and gave Nakaruma and accusing glare "Why she is the daughter of the infamous Jude Heartfilia!"

Nakaruma dropped his briefcase in shock; his eyes bulged out and took a second take at Lucy who was waiting for Gray in the next room.

"H-HEARTFILIA!" he cried, gaining the attention of the remaining patrons still in the room. Gray merely grinned "Yeah, she is an associate of mine, and I brought her here to discuss some properties and estate exchanges. I might get a good deal out of this partnership for sure" Gray smirked.

Nakaruma felt his knees shake and the sweat from his forehead to drench his dry face "Y-YOU managed to contact the Heartfilias and actually have an arrangement?" he cried in disbelief.

The others were starting to murmurs their little praise for Gray. The Heartfilias were infamous on their story on how they made it to the Top ten. Just starting as a small town business with small paying customers and in 5 years they crushed all the well-known competitions and managed to stay at their best at top many years later.

But after the CEO'S wife passed away he excluded himself from the world and made it clear that he wasn't looking for any associates or any more deals with outside competitors. Unless he was really desperate for money they probably would have heard from him for now. The only other information they knew about Jude is that he had an only daughter and she bore a striking resemblance to her mother Layla.

Some of the men tried to peer from the rest trying to get a peak of the young Heartfilia, but they felt that 'lovely' was an understatement in describing the young miss, in the men's eyes.

She was intoxicatingly beautiful.

And she was with Gray?

'The Lucky bastard!' they thought with their eyes showing a significant amount of envy.

"D-do you think she will mind if I give her o-one of m-my business cards?" Nakaruma asked shyly. Gray gave him a fake smile but an aura of black darkness suddenly surrounded him "Oh is that so Mr. Nakaruma? I'm sorry to say Miss Heartfilia doesn't waste her time on just about anyone." He tried to sound apologetic but he couldn't help but sneer in his mind.

The old Nakaruma just grunted sensing Gray's point, if she wanted to make a proposition with his company she wouldn't be here at one of the Fullbuster's high esteemed organizations, she would be at his office.

He sighed "Yeah that is true. But may you put in a good word for me?' he asked with stars in his eyes. Gray refrained from rolling his eyes "But of course!"

Xxxoxxx

Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time, so she figured out that when Gray said he had a meeting to attend to at school he really meant he HAD A MEETING TO ATTEND TO.

But she was quite surprised that Gray was actually in charge of this whole company, he is only 17 for Petes sake! Her father wouldn't even let her get near his taxes though she was damn well qualified to do them. But running a company? That's just insane.

She rubbed her temples because she was getting a headache, probably due to all the stares she was getting from the next room. Are all businessmen this pervy? Why are they staring at her? And she is itching to ask Gray what was he doing. She noticed he pointed at her earlier and started to shout at the middle aged pudgy man in front of him.

'What is he is saying?' she wondered with an eyebrow up. Though he looked menacingly she could see the amusement he is trying to hide "I wondering what he's saying about me"

She cushioned herself more comfortably on the lounge chair she was sitting on. And took a peak at her watch. "4:00, I might have to call Mrs. Suppetto and tell her I might be late"

She hears more muffled sounds from the next room, and then the door finally opening and the meeting finally disclosed. She looked up to find Gray walking out last having a satisfactory smile on his face. He then turned to her and walked over.

"Sorry about that" he said as he plopped himself down on the couch across from her "It's hard to entertain conceded vain men" he dryly retorted. Lucy nodded "It's fine, though it would be nice if you have told me we would be coming here in the first place"

He yawned, "Uhh well it was only a minor detail, plus I was more focused on getting away from Harris"

"So you know that guy?" she asked

"Unfortunately we met over a year ago, it was around that time I was new to Japanese lines of companies. We were both at this function and he was talking badly about my mother's company without knowing who I was. Then he bragged he could snag any girl at the party, which he didn't. I caked his face in the moment I couldn't hold my temper. I might be mean but he is way stupider and more insensitive to others than I could possibly understand" he shook his head disappointingly "And ever since I always tried to stay away, his father really likes competitions but we always crushed them every year"

She looked at him astounded, she couldn't believe Gray managed to do all this much and manages a life in Fairy Tail Academy. It explains why he is always tired and why he is so good with people and calculus.

"So you never actually stayed in Japan?" Lucy asked recalling he mentioned he was new to his Japanese chains of companies"

Gray hummed in reply "Yeah, I've studied in America for a year, but then managed to help save a company in Britain, had to go and stay there for 5 months before leaving to France, a distant friend of my father's asked if I would visit. And since I wasn't secured in one place I decided why not. But now I'm back here in Japan, honestly I hope I stay here permanently or else I would be jet lagged all the time" he joked.

Lucy laughed, but she couldn't get quite over the many things and places Gray has been in the past 3 years.

"So you know English fairly well?" (Awkward moment when this is in English lol)

Gray laughed, "_Oh, my friend, but I do, I do speak this universal language well, and I quite take proud in that thank you"_ he said in a very charming elegant voice.

"Was that a British accent?" Lucy teased grinning. Gray nodded "I thought I was being American to be honest, I don't see how you got that"

"Then did you learn any French while you stayed in France?"

"_J'ai à peu près le parler, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait couramment" _he chimed gaining an impressive stare from her.

"Wow" she breathed out. She sighed "Right where I think I finally caught up to you, you manage to take 20 more steps forward" she furrowed her eyebrows "You're something else, Fullbuster."

Gray cheekily grinned at her "Call me Gray, or any of the weird nicknames you've given me. Only people at work call me Fullbuster, its sounds too formal for my taste," he said sourly.

"So you don't mind me calling you Baka~?" she said jokingly. Gray narrowed his eyes "Anything but that"

"What about Ice-princess?"

"That too" he smiled

"Poo" she pouted with crossed arms sitting back more comfortably in her seat "Then call me Lucy why don't you?"

Gray grimaced, he forgotten he still had a problem pronouncing her first name " I thought you said you don't mind me calling you by your surname"

Lucy was taken back and a bit sad all the same "Well like you I think it's too formal. Plus it's just reminds me what family I belong to" she said sadly.

Gray looked at her dejectedly, feeling bad that he couldn't call her name, but as much as he tries he could only make the 'Lu~' part.

"Umm I'll try..." he ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry if I mess up"

"Lu—"

"Yes?" she responded quite excitedly "—ba?" his forehead made a crease "That's not right"

"Luciene?" he bit his lip 'ARRGH THIS IS GETTING FRUSTRATING' he looked up to see her exasperated but hurt look and felt even worse.

"Luella?"

"Lupe?"

"Luna?

"Luvena?"

Lucy made face at all the names he has tried to call her, but she could tell he was trying hard. Maybe because he was so used to calling her 'blondie' that his mind is trying to refrain him from calling her Lucy?

Lucy shook her head furiously "You know what, this isn't working. Maybe you should give me a nickname instead?" she suggested.

Gray looked back up, "A nickname?"

She nodded "Yeah, like for short Levy calls me Lu-chan"

Gray rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "I guess that might work. Yeah a nickname!"

She grinned "But I won't call you 'Lu-chan' that's a bit to girly for me" he replied. She agreed, "Yeah that's fine"

"All right then!" he laughed "How bout the names I've said earlier"

Lucy gave him thumbs down "Some of them didn't even sound remotely close to Lucy, and they're all names. A nickname is a shorter or a different perception of the person"

"All right" he pouted getting a chuckle out of her "Are you sure you're not content with 'Blondie'?" he teased earning a pillow thrown at his face. She stuck out her pink tongue "Noooooope"

"I didn't think so" he laughed "Lucina?"

"No"

"How about Lucianna?"

"Nu uh" she disagreed "Sounds like Lisanna"

"Hmm" he clasped his chin with his hand, concentrating on a name suited for Lucy. "Oh I got one! How bout Lulu?"

Lucy's face slightly paled and the anger that have resided her suddenly returned, she gripped the arm rest of the chair and glared down at the floor "Any thing but that name.."

Gray looked down confused did he say something wrong? "Oi, what's wrong with that name?"

Lucy looked away trying not to lash the bubbly anger she had for Dan on Gray, the ugly couple name Dan labeled her as just reminds her of the stupid arrangement her father wants her to proceed in.

"That's what Dan calls me" she said in distaste, she rubbed her arm trying to calm herself down, she let out a breath before reverting her gaze from the flower pot next to her to Gray's stare "The name just makes me uncomfortable"

Gray looked at her sympathetic "Let me just ask you one thing. And answer me honestly." She debated after a few moments but then agreed slowly.

Gray massaged his temples, he had a gut feeling that he might know what was going on and usually his gut feeling was always right but now he was hoping that for once his guess might be wrong.

"Is your father…forcing you to an arranged marriage with Harris?" he asked hesitantly, gripping the cushion next to him.

Lucy's eyes widened, her breath hitched as she heard those words being directed towards her. She opened her mouth slightly but couldn't manage to utter a single sound.

'What is wrong with me? Why can't I respond?' she felt a dying pain inside her chest and she could no longer take it as her eyes were on the brim of tears

'Arranged Marriage'

.

'Arranged Marriage'

.

'Arranged Marriage'

.

'Arranged Marriage'

.

.

'No way out' the voice echoed in the back of her mind 'No way out out….out'

She finally let the tears out as she sobbed out small cries. Her agony was barely muffled by her hand as she tried to cover it preventing any one else on their floor to hear her.

She starting hiccupping and was drowning her taste senses with salty tears as she kept licking them at the corner of her mouth. She had forgotten that Gray was there the whole time; she clasped her face into her hands after getting some sense back so Gray couldn't see her face.

"Y-yes" she whispered quietly. She continued to cry but was startled to feel a warm hand pat her head gently. Tracing his fingers though her hair in doing so. She wiped away her tears quickly and just stared down at her tear stained lap.

Gray's grip grew tighter on his couch cushion, but all he could do was try to make her relax and comfort her, and this is the only way he knows how.

But now that he knows his intuition was correct, he could only think of one thing

.

.

.

'_What was she going to do now?'_

* * *

_Above all, we stand tall, we fight, and we love, always. Until the last one crumbles_

* * *

Gah, i finally update whooooooo!~ and wow over 60 follows I feel so proud. Reviews are welcomed please! earning for that 50! And please vote on my poll on my profile. I need a clear winner!

Hope fully fluffed up memories will be updated next week~:)

man so much drama but yay Gray finally knows! tehee :))) hopefully there will graylu moments next chapter but you gotta stick around to find out!

x Pika-Chan


	12. Chapter 11: The Plan?

**Sorry for the late chapter update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima. Enjoy!**

* * *

:~:~:~:

_We're Floating so high, so turn around, and together nothing could stop us now._

_:~:~:~:_

* * *

"No." he hissed.

"Yes" her voice, sang with excitement.

"No." he repeated, glaring at the marble floor of his office floor.

"Yessss" she replied humorously with a giggle.

"Damn it Mira. I said NO." he barked at the receiver of his cell phone. Lucy laughed watching him amused as she sat there in her lounge chair.

Right after her confession (and embarrassing fit of crying) Gray calmed her down and said that they should tell the others. Sadly he hadn't had a clue of what to do with Lucy's situation so he suggested maybe asking help from the others so they might figure out a plan.

She agreed and was glad that Gray didn't think of her weird or made her feel any worse, he even made her laugh as he stated that he doesn't know what plan they might come up with but as long as he can kick Dan's ass he will do anything, which caused the girl to laugh and smile, happy with his concern.

And so right after that he received a call from Mira, clueless on what she was calling for he was glad she called because she could make a plan and tell the others. But before Gray could tell Mira what was happening the white haired beauty said she called because she found members for Gray's band. So he has to play at the Cultural Festival. And they were members he seriously did not want to work with.

"Awww come one Gray~" you could hear her pout on the other line "You weren't specific on the members you wanted. You said and I quote 'if you find me a band I'll perform in your concert' period. So that's what I did"

He silently cursed in his mind making an aggravated face, he didn't think Mira would be this quick "But why did it have to be THEM"

Mira laughed with an amusing tone, expecting him to say that "Because they were the only ones available and the only ones _willing_ to do it"

He groaned, leave it to Mira to scare the wits out of them to do this "Okay Fine!"

"That's the spirit Gray!"

He gritted his teeth while he soothed the temples on his forehead "So tell me when are auditions. The festival is in a week right?"

"Un. It's this Sunday at noon. Don't be late~"

He nodded "Kay sounds good." He hung up and let out an exasperated sigh "Shit"

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked eyeing him curiously.

"Mira found me a band"

Lucy laughed "And? What's wrong with them?"

"They're the worst people I could be paired up with," he said glumly, after waiting a bit he replied "Loke, the Flame head, my dumb brother, and the flame head's cousin"

"EHHH? Natsu's cousin? You don't mean Gajeel Redfox do you?" Lucy exclaimed astonished.

Back then there was a huge fight between FTA and another high school "Grimoire Heart" some of the students from GH were getting out of hand and held Lucy and Mira captive. This pissed Natsu off incredibly and gathered up the gang to save them, but it got too out of hand so he called back up. That's where Gajeel came to help out, and surprisingly he is from GH! He was labeled the number one Yankee at his school so the hoodlums that were causing trouble didn't stick around too long when he showed. The gang hanged out with him last summer and tried to convince him to come here, he said he would think about it.

"Yeah you know him? Hmmm so you probably know that he will be transferring into our school in a few days"

"I haven't heard! But wow! He will perform with you then?"

"Apparently" Gray tsked "Not that I mind him or Loke but I didn't think Ash-brain and that Icicle of a brother would also be a part of it"

Lucy nodded "I didn't know they even played instruments! I thought Lyon only learned how to fight and that it was you who learned how to play music"

"Well yeah you're right" Gray replied "But it's not like we had to stick to that one subject. I learned my basics of fighting from Lyon while we were in America. I taught him how to play guitar in the months we stayed in the U.K."

"I see" Lucy giggled "Wow I actually can't wait to see how you guys will do"

Gray quirked an eyebrow "Well now I have to fix up my whole schedule this week so we can rehearse for Sunday. I still don't know what to do with the wretched song list though"

"Well at least you guys can sing what song you like for the audition" she spoke up trying to cheer him up.

He ran his fingers through his black hair "Yeah that's true. But we would have to probably rehearse after work hours seeing how I won't be at school this week"

Lucy frowned feeling sad, forgetting that Gray would have to leave and probably wouldn't see him till next Monday.

"Hey why don't you and the girls stop by as well while we rehearse? It's good to know somebody's input on it" Gray spoke up interrupting her thoughts. Lucy smiled "Yeah sure" she said trying not to sound too desperate "What time?"

"Can you manage to stay out a bit more today? We'll start at 5:00 and end at 6:30."

"Okay" she nodded.

Gray took out his cell phone and started punching numbers, after a few moments he closed it "Okay I sent them a group message. Just have to wait for their replies."

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

"_I'll be there!" They all replied._

Both Lucy and him grinned. "Well that settles—"

_Beep!_

"_Don't tell me what to do Droopy eyes!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Beep_

"_Fine, I'll go too"_

Lucy merely laughed, as she took a peek at Grays phone to see the message, obviously sent from Natsu "I wonder what changed his mind?"

Gray shrugged "Probably remembering that Mira threatened him"

"Hnnn" she replied softly, she grabbed her things and stood up "So shall we go?" she suggested.

Gray nodded "Yeah just let me tell—"

"GRAY!" a voice shouted gaining the two attentions, they both turned their heads to see a young woman walking towards them. Her black high heels clicked on the marble floor, she wore a black dress with a pencil skirt type end, which hugged her curves nicely.

Her platinum blonde hair was elegantly curled into waves falling flawlessly framing her face. Her green eyes sparkling and her pink lips formed into a curve. Lucy watched in awe as the young woman rushed her way towards Gray probably thinking that he was leaving 'Wow she's so pretty' she thought, the woman probably wasn't older than twenty-two and here she is working for the Fullbusters.

"Ah Stephanie" Gray mumbled, kind of irked to see Miss Banks has caught him before he could make his escape "I was just going to call to say that I'm leaving" he forced a smile trying to not make it awkward and for Lucy to not notice he actually hated this woman's guts.

Lucy on the other hand was feeling strange in her stomach as soon as he spoke the woman's name. 'Are they on close terms to call each other like that?' she felt more self-aware with her and Gray's relationship and started to feel less confident about herself. Not noticing the tense air that formed as soon as Stephanie arrived.

Stephanie smiled, but you could tell from the twitching muscles that she was not happy "Oh, Is that so Gray? Will you be on time for the meeting with the Moore's from America at 8:00?" she asked sweetly with subtle of venom coming out of them.

"Don't worry **I'll be there"** Gray retorted almost barking that remark at her but kept his cool since Lucy was right next to him.

Stephanie smiled "That's great, it was such a hassle to rearrange the schedule since you went back to school all of a sudden" she gave him a sheepish smile "Almost _impossible_ but I worked my magic."

Gray again forced a grin "Ah Thank you so much. _You are the best"_ he replied.

She giggled "Do I get a reward for that?" she stepped closer, not noticing Lucy's uncomfortable aura and fidgeting and ignored Gray's look that said 'Piss off'. She tugged his black tie and straightened it out for him since he messily tied it up again before he got into the office "Mr. Fullbuster?" she whispered seductively. Gray tried his hardest not to groan and to smack this she witch away from him.

He coughed and started to clear his throat before he stepped back from the odd sexual tension air that Stephanie created 'She's doing this to piss me off again. She knows I hate that'

But Lucy didn't know that, her stomach was doing black flips as her mouth felt dry after witnessing the manager was casually flirting with Gray. And right in front of her too!

'H-how shameful!' she thought angrily surely not noticing she was making a face 'Wait! Why do I care?' she wanted to leave the room ASAP.

"We'll see I'll let you know. Sorry but I'm in a hurry as I have already made an early appointment" he replied coolly earning a quick glare from her "And I have to go, as you can see my acquaintance and I can't afford to be late"

Stephanie nodded stepping back, she smiled and turned towards Lucy, looking bemused to notice the girl's face was all scrunched up 'Fufufufu she has a slight crush on Gray ne~'

"Ah so you're the girl that Fullbuster brought here! Wow he usually prefers to come alone to work so this is a first" Stephanie smiled bringing her hand up for Lucy to shake "The names Stephanie Banks nice to meet you"

Lucy looked at the hand hesitantly before bringing her small fingers to grab on to the other woman's hand "N-nice to meet you too. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I hope I didn't cause too much trouble"

Stephanie's eyes popped after the girl said her name was Heartfilia "Eh? Heartfilia? You're Lucy Heartfilia?! The daughter of sole successful Jude?! You're that Heartfilia!?"

Lucy cringed but managed to give a small smile "Y-yeah the very one."

Stephanie then whipped her head towards Gray who looked quite entertained from her reaction "Did you know?"

He laughed charmingly "But of course! Why do you think there was such a ruckus after the meeting ended?"

The woman looked perplexed but nodded now understanding, she sent him a gaze stating 'You're off the hook only because you brought something good' Gray only looked away and tsked. 'She might be good for something later on' Stephanie started to think.

"Well it was nice meeting you Lucy-san! You're welcomed here any time," the woman chirped causing Lucy to be slightly at ease "Ahh t-thank you Miss Banks," she said quietly. The woman bid her goodbye as she left them there, both were relieved but for different reasons.

Gray sighed feeling after a moments time before facing Lucy. "All right well let's go!"

xxxoxxx

"I still don't get why you had to DRAG her to your work place" said a now aggravated Natsu as he put down his drumsticks.

"GeHee! I see pinky here is a little jealous!" said a rough voice from behind. Natsu turned around swiftly before trying to bang his fists at his cousin's face "Oh Shut up you pierced freak"

Gajeel huffed his chest in triumph as he set down his white and black guitar and crossed his arms "Aww don't get mad cus, I was just joking"

"Guys, calm down, there's a bigger problem here, what are we going to do about Lu-Chan?" said Levy giving her best friend a worried glance that just shifted in her seat.

"Hmp, that none concerns me shrimp" Gajeel replied but you could tell from his facial features that he was also concerned.

Everyone; Wendy, Cana, Levy, Natsu, Gray, Lyon, Lisanna, Loke, and Gajeel then turned their attention towards Lucy who was looking glumly at the floor.

"I-I honestly don't know. And father said he wasn't changing his mind either" she bit her lip. Trying not to cry she rubbed her eyes with her hands quickly trying to catch her tears. After the band rehearsed a bit Gray explained to the gang what was happening, they were shocked and angered but mostly sad that Lucy had kept this to herself for a month and has no way of getting out.

"Well we're not letting this pass with out a fight" Natsu spoke up crackling his knuckles "No way I'm letting Lucy get married to that creep! Who's with me?"

Lisanna and Wendy nodded as they furrowed their eyebrows "I am"

Levy and Lyon also nodded looking sharp "Me too"

Loke, Gray, and Gajeel also spoke "Us too."

Lucy gave them a sad smile as tears slowly ran down her flushed cheeks "Mina… Arigatou...this means so much"

"So what are you planning to do?" Gray finally spoke gaining a few murmurs from the gang.

"Well whatever it is we can't let my dear princess get married!" Loke yelled gaining a few 'yeah' though Lucy almost had a fit of laughter of him calling her 'princess' yet again though she tells him not to.

"Don't worry Lu-chan, we'll think of a plan" added Levy assuringly.

"Yeah, like what the shrimp says, with your nakama around we're bound to think of a plan" Gajeel said.

"Well said Gajeel-kun" Lisanna laughed "Don't be afraid to tell us anything Lucy, we'll help you get through this"

Lucy nodded wiping the tears away "Thank you guys, this means so much"

"Just one thing..." Gray interrupted causing the guys to stop their chanting and turned to look at him "what?"

"In this plan… make sure I beat the snot out of Dan"

Levy grinned "Don't need to tell me twice!"

"Just because you asked first doesn't mean you'll be the one to land the first punch snow cone!" Natsu barked. Gray glared at him "What did you say match stick? First come first serve!"

"Gehee, while you two decide who beats him up I'll be the one all ready pounding him!"

"No way you Steel head! I all ready called dibs!" Gray said

"Who died and made you king? If anything I should be the one to kick his ass!"

"You're both wrong, the strongest one should be the one to punish this scum first and that so happens to me!" Gajeel roared back, itching to maybe start a fight with his cousin and the rumored 'Avalanche'

"In your DREAMS!" the rosette and brunette yelled, now starting a little brawl among the three "Fine I'LL PROVE IT" Gajeel cried as the fight commenced.

"Boys..." Levy muttered bitterly "They're hopeless" Cana added.

"I hope Natsu and Gajeel don't make too much of a mess in Gray's house" Wendy mumbled, embarrassed by her older siblings.

"Ah just let them be you guys" Lucy said chuckling "Boys will be boys. Their hype just makes me feel a little a bit better"

"Why don't you swallow a lump of iron why don't you!" you can hear Natsu's voice roar after punching Gajeel in the face. "WHAT!"

"You see?" Lucy pointed as the girls watched the guys fight amusedly "They're kind of funny"

"Thoough of course I am the most mature out of all of them for not partaking in this fight my dear Lucy," said Loke suddenly making his way towards her.

Lyon rolled his eyes "Loke, you're still a womanizer. Womanizers are boys, men aren't. So you're kind of on the same boat as them"

Cana started laughing "Ahahaha that's the best thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth Lyon!" Loke looked at him agape unable to utter a response. He turned his head towards Lucy who was giggling at Lyon's remark "Ah, Sorry. But the way he said it was pretty funny"

"L-lucy!"

"Gomen Gomen" she said quietly but laughing all the same. She was starting to feel a whole lot better after telling her friends what was going on. Her cellphone ranged a soft ringtone indicating she received a text.

"One sec" she grabbed the floral pink phone from her skirt pocket and looked at the screen, she frowned as the name blinked repeatedly before the screen turned black.

"Something wrong Lucy?" Lisanna asked after noticing Lucy's facial change. "Ah it's nothing. Just some spam mail" she said before quickly putting her phone away.

"Lyon why don't you break that fight of theirs so they can practice rehearsing"

"Sure thing Lucy" he smiled "Hey Idiots!~"

She laughed before turning her attention back to her friends, but her thoughts were on something else as she kept recalling the message that she received earlier.

'_Come home, we need to talk'_

Xxxoxxx

Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time as she found herself in front of dark mahogany doors, she felt herself go rigid as she in took a sharp breath before deciding to open them.

It was quite peculiar that her father of all people reached out to her, whatever he had to say he usually waited till she got home and either left a note or tell her face-to-face. But to have him actually call her out for something, she's starting to feel a little uneasy. 'I hope it's not about Dan coming to school today'

"Well here goes nothing, " she muttered before she pushed the big doors open "Yes Otou-san?"

"Lucy" a dark voice responded as she closed the doors. "It's good to see you're home"

"I suppose," she said quietly without any emotion. The figure in front of the wood desk turned to face the window seated in his spiraling black chair "Well now that you're home lets get to the point"

"And that would be?"

"You're arrangements with Harris' in almost a week. I just want to go by some rules on how you will behave when they're here."

"I'm not a little kid anymore father, I know how to behave myself" she said bitterly as she glared at the floor trying to recollect her emotions.

"Oh, but I don't think you do!" He whipped the chair furiously back to face his desk, he slammed his palms upon it "You're not acting like an Heartfilia should! Here you are goofing around without a care! Hanging with those hooligans from FTA, and then I get a call to hear you're at the Fullbusters? A competitor of one of the Harris! For Petes sake you could mess this up if they hear you know!" he yelled angrily.

Tears started to roll down Lucy's flushed cheeks before she forcefully swallowed the lump in her throat now glaring daggers at her father "Those are my friends you are talking about! They're more of a family to me than you'll ever be! And Fullbusters? Why do you care who I hang out with it? Honestly merely two of my friends from that company are on a whole better ground level than Harris' will ever amount to be! I'm surprised you settled for second best father" she hissed the last word a little violently

"How dare you speak that way to mean young lady!"

She scoffed "And how dare you make your only daughter go through this. How would Mama feel about this? Do you think she would be happy with what you are doing? That you even resort to practically selling your daughter off for more money!" she retorted

"Don't bring that woman into this" he replied, "She was out of the picture a long time ago."

"Hidoi" she whispered darkly "Hidoi, Hidoi, Hidoi. You're a horrible father"

The man chuckled darkly before he returned his own murderous gaze back at his daughter "And what are you going to do? You can't fend for yourself! You can't survive without me! ARE those so-called friends that you think so fondly of will help you? You're a clueless daughter"

"Like that makes you any better," she said before turning her back on him "And who knows, one day I might be gone and you'll regret doing this"

"I'd like to see that" he said as she slammed his office doors loudly.

Though poor Jude didn't know, he didn't know that you should be careful for what you wish for.

xxxoxxx

_**Gray**) hirakareta PANDORA no hako mezametara subete ga hajimaru_

_**Lyon&Natsu**) KUROSU suru Fake to Real kurayami wo kaketeku Shooting Star_

_**Lyon**)_ kanjiru PAWAA wa mou keisoku funou de furikitta kodou ga tsutawatteku

**Lyon, Gray, Natsu**) REBERU wo koeta kono Stage de

tokihanatareta kodoku no tobira

kokoro no koe wa sakebi tsudzukeru

**Natsu**) ashita wa yuzurenai

The guitar plays effortlessly as the beat of drums kicks to it's beat, the base adding its echo to the harmonies of the other instruments. Loke and Gajeel sing the chorus with the rest of their band mates to the song they decided to rehearse on. "No Surrender" an original sung by Yuichi Nakamura and Kishou Taniyama.

"Why don't we leave it at that?" as the band gradually ended the song after a few beats.

"Hmm sounds good I'm tired," yawned Lyon as he waved a hand in front of his mouth. Natsu also yawned "Man Gray why can't you and Lyon sing the whole song? You guys are much better at it"

Gray who was drinking some of his water looked at the rosette sighing, "You have to sing or it doesn't sound right idiot. Plus we don't know if we will pass the auditions so we got to prove that most of us are capable of singing at least"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" muttered a depressed Gajeel who wanted to lead sing the song. Gray rolled his eyes "Nothing, it means nothing. I know how much this debut to a new school means to you"

Gajeel huffed up his cheeks " I really didn't care" Natsu cheekily grinned at his cousin "Liar!" he sang, "You couldn't wait to leave GH to come here and start a fresh!"

"Ah, Natsu just leave the guy alone. I wouldn't want to be on his bad side," grinned Loke after he put down his sleek red base guitar.

"Aww I can take him"

"Even so I don't want you guys fighting here. This is my house" Lyon added bemusedly after watching the three converses.

"OUR House" Gray corrected.

It's been a few days after the band started to rehearse that they actually realized they were pretty damn good at it. Discovering that Natsu and Lyon had good vocals, Gajeel can play guitar but he plays the drums fairly well while Natsu has said he learned how to play a little Guitar. Loke has amazing base playing skills and also skill full on the keys. Which Gray thoroughly points out to the gang. And Gray discovered he hasn't lost it from long ago when he used to practice singing and playing, he is now much better to everyone's remembrance.

"You say we're impressive man" Loke started "But you're like a prodigy Gray. Knowing how to play any string instrument, then the piano, and also the drums and you can sing!" he deadpanned "Man if you were a flirt I would probably hate you!"

Gray groaned and smack his friend on the forehead "BAKA~ Shut up"

But Natsu decided to add his opinion "And don't forget he's stupidly smart" he said annoyed.

"Stupidly smart?"

"You are"

"You know that's an oxymoron Natsu" Gray asked

"An oxy-what?" he replied.

"Moron" he breathed out. "I heard that!" "You were supposed to!"

"OH! And don't forget to mention that he is in charge of 10 establishments of the Fullbuster company" Lyon chirped while he sipped some juice from his juice pouch. The rest of the guys looked at Gray awe struck.

"10!"

"Companies!"

"Run by YOU!"

Gray glared at his brother for mentioning a troublesome thing "What? SO? Lyon takes care of 8 others! He is a pro at martial arts and boxing and knows how to play guitar and is fairly smart. I'm not the only Fullbuster here you know"

Loke shook his head sadly "You Fullbuster siblings sure are something else"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Lyon smirked as he put down his juice pouch.

"But there's still one thing I don't get " Loke said, Lyon and Gray looked at him with an eyebrow quirked up.

"What's that?"

"Why haven't you two gotten a girlfriend yet?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waste of my time"

"I haven't found the right girl yet"

The guys looked at them oddly, Lyon smiling as usual while Gray grunted and blowing some of his bangs off of his forehead. Sure they're siblings and prodigies in their own talent but of course…

They're quite different in other senses.

"Well I can understand Lyon's part" Natsu spoke up "But not Icicle here?"

"If you didn't hear" Gray replied, "I have no time, I have to use my energy on school and work. I'm not interested in looking for one"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What an old man"

"I feel sorry for the girls that like him"

"Workaholic"

"Ahhh poor Gray-chan" Lyon faked sobbed "You will never learn the pleasure of being in love. How sad"

"Oh shut up"

They all started laughing while Gray huffed up his cheeks in annoyance, aggravated from his friend's words 'I'm not an old man, I just have no choice!'

"Ahhh but no seriously dude, you're not interested in any one?" Loke asked after wiping an imaginary tear from his laughing face.

Gray pouted "Not really no. No one has gotten my attention. I think of the girls as just friends, no other emotion."

"Are you sure?" Loke asked suspiciously "At one point I did hear you had a crush on Erza~"

"WHAT!"

"HAHhaHA yeah I also heard that too Droopy eyes!"

"Gehee, so you like the Titania, I'll support you all the way. You would really need it"

"Who told you that!" Gray asked tugging Loke's collar dragging him closer to his menacing gaze.

"The culprit is r-right behind you" Loke stammered out, Gray looked behind to see his brother humming away happily "Hnnn or so was I wrong? You did not like Erza when we were kids?"

"Where did you get that impression!" he yelled

"I didn't get the impression" Lyon started "I just wanted to see how your reaction would be, hopefully you spilling the beans on who you actually liked"

"You're evil," he mumbled

"Why thanks, we kind of inherited that"

"Not me, you're the adoptive monkey brother"

"How would you know when I'm older than you?"

"I just do"

"Gray-chan you're so funny" Lyon smiled while pinching his brother's cheeks "Stawpp eeet" he tried to say.

"hnnn nobody then? Cana maybe? You seem to get along with Levy as well (A/n: at this Gajeel grunted). What about Lucy? Are you SURE you don't have feelings for her" Loke asked

Gray massaged his temples concentrating "I only like them as **Friends** JUST FRIENDS. Nothing more got it?"

"Fineeee. But if you like someone just tell us!"

"Yeah, I mean what kind of high school life would you be leading if you don't even trying to find someone you like?" Gajeel added looking at him seriously

"You'll probably die alone if that keeps up," Natsu piped up

"Fine. Fine. Fine. I'll TRY OKAY? Just stop bugging me about it!"

"Speaking of Lucy, what are we going to do? The festival is next Friday and from the looks at school it seems the situation at home has gotten worse" Lyon suddenly spoke up grabbing Gray and the other guys' attention.

"Is that so?" Gray asked frowning "You don't think that old man of hers is going to push the date up early do you?"

Lyon shook his head "I don't know, she hasn't told much besides that she and her father had a fight a few days ago"

Gajeel crossed his arms in front of his chest as he started to think about the situation "Bunny-Girl really has it hard huh? But she's tougher than she looks"

"Bunny Girl?" Both Lyon and Gray questioned "You don't mean Lucy do you?" Lyon inquired

"Whom else would I be talking about?"

Gray narrowed his eyebrows "Why do you call her that?"

"Oh" Natsu grinned, "I forgot that you guys weren't around last year. Well during one of our outings Lucy and Gajeel here made a bet, to be honest I don't remember what about. And Gajeel won"

Loke scowled "The bastard was just taking advantage of the situation"

"GEHEE, you're just mad that your girlfriend had to dress up like 'that'"

"Like what?" Lyon asked

Gajeel smirked "like a bunny"

Gray busted out laughing "What? And I missed that!? Why?"

Gajeel chuckled "Well before the bet she was criticizing my amazing singing skills, so as punishment I made her dress up as a bunny and dance as I sang a song."

"Brilliant" Lyon nodded "Just fucking bloody brilliant"

"Indeed" Gray agreed "Does she get mad when you call her that?"

Gajeel laughed "Ahaha I think she was too afraid of me back then to even complain if I did. But now she just whines or lets it go."

"Man lucky!" Gray grinned "If I called her that she would have smacked me in the next millennium"

"Well you probably would have deserved it asshole" Natsu tsked

Gray rolled his eyes "You're just mad because aside from me that I know you crossed out on your list, you're the only one who hasn't given her a nickname"

Natsu growled while glaring at his handsome friend "Shut up you ice-block"

"Let's see. Loke calls her princess. Gajeel calls her bunny-girl. And though she doesn't count it I call her Blondie. AND the great Salamander hasn't given her one though they have been besties for a looong time? Hmmm? "

"Can it, Ice-Queen. I bet you I could come up with a good nickname for her before you can!"

"That's what you think huh?" Gray smirked "Fine I'll take on that bet! And who ever loses.."

Natsu chuckled "Has to do whatever the person says…"

"for three days.."

"Deal" they both said shaking firm hands. The guys just looked at them unsurprised with the bet that came to.

"Man I realized as a group we like to bet and gamble a lot," Gajeel mentioned.

"Is that healthy? " Loke questioned.

Lyon rested his hands behind his head grinning "Well we're not a normal group of people so we do not do normal things. It makes it interesting don't you think?"

"True" Loke replied, "So who do you think will win this one? My money's on Natsu"

"Are you kidding? Avalanche for sure will win not my idiotic cousin" Gajeel grunted. "Isn't that biased?" Loke asked.

"Not if I truly believed it"

"What about you Lyon?" Loke turned his gaze towards the eldest Fullbuster who was looking at his brother and Natsu arguing again in a bemused way. "Who do you think will win? Your brother or Natsu?"

"Hnn who knows? But it might be interesting to see." Lyon smirked "But enough of that, we still have to rehearse this song for Sunday. I'm not too worried about Jellel and Mira-san but Erza not so sure."

The guys grinned, "Well lets rehearse some more yeah?"

"But we need those two idiots, who haven't stopped fighting" he sighed "How did we get stuck in to this again?"

"Because Mira is scary" both Loke and Gajeel answered.

"Right"

* * *

_I remember how it all changed, don't you worry now, and the memories are all on the wall, upon the hill across the blue lake is where I had my first heartbreak._

* * *

For once there is no cliff hangy hahaha!~ BUT anyways thank you all for the support and love! I can't believe how i said last chapter i wanted to at least get 50 reviews and how the follow count is over 60, you guys made my day when I hit my review mark and have over 70 follows! NICE!

Next chapter is coming soon~ Hopefully in three days. Poll is closed, but it ended in a tie! so i guess you guys will have to wait and see who Gray will sound like on his great debut!Oh and the song that the band just rehearsed is called **No Surrender by Yuichi Nakamura.** If you **check it out on youtube** I'm sure **you will fan girl scream** on who sings it TEHEE. I also do not own this song!

I wonder how will everything turn out! Thanks again and please review and tell me what you think ^_^.

x Pika-Chan


	13. Chapter 12: Make it ROCK!

_I'm sorry for the three week delay. Things came up (like being sick for a horrible two weeks and your brother being too sick to even move so you have to take care of him.) This chapter is dedicated to "A random Fairy" who reviewed on 3/5/13 I really wanted to update since you said it was your birthday but again getting that blasted cold I couldn't even reach for the computer my deepest apologies!_

_I do not own Fairy Tail. Please review and enjoy!:)_

* * *

**_DO THIS NOW. GO TO YOUTUBE AND PLAY 'NO SURRENDER' BY YUICHI NAKAMURA SO YOU CAN SING ALONG AND FAN GIRL SCREAM. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG SO ENJOY!_**

* * *

_:~:~:~:_

_No Surrender_

_hirakareta PANDORA no hako mezametara subete ga hajimaru _

_KUROSU suru Fake to Real kurayami wo kaketeku Shooting Star _

_kanjiru PAWAA wa mou keisoku funou de furikitta kodou ga tsutawatteku _

_REBERU wo koeta kono Stage de _

_tokihanatareta kodoku no tobira _

_kokoro no koe wa sakebi tsudzukeru_

_ashita wa yuzurenai _

_nikushimi ya ginen wo daita munashisa ja mirai wa tsukamenai _

_uzukidasu sabita kizuato azayaka na itami ga SHINBORU _

_kage mo hikari ni mo nite iru shimei ga aru hontou no teki ni nerai wo _

_sadame _

_kizu darake demo tsubasa hirogete _

_chikara wo ikasu tabi wo shite iru _

_kanashimi ni sae me wo sorasanai _

_sekai ga owaru made _

_REBERU wo koeta kono Stage de _

_tokihanatareta kodoku no tobira _

_kokoro no koe wa sakebi tsudzukeru _

_ashita wa yuzurenai - _

"How was that?" He gasped as sweat beaded down his forehead, he looked at his band mates grinning. They finally got the song down and were now auditioning it in front of the judges.

Natsu and Lyon grinned panting, "Oi so how was that?" Natsu repeated tired. The others looked at them. Jellel had a small grin, Erza had her eyes closed as if deep in thought, and Mirajane just gave them a blank expression.

Gray stood still, a bit anxious. Of course there are tweaks here and there that the band could improve on but based on how they only got together in a week shouldn't it be impressive?

Before he could swallow the lump in his throat he was interrupted by the sound of clapping. The guys looked at them awestruck still holding in their breaths.

"Impressive" Jellel spoke having a smile form "I didn't think you guys had it in you but that was one of the best auditions we've had so far" he looked to his left where his fellow judges were standing "Don't you agree?"

Erza nodded giving Gray and the band a smile of approval "Nice touch singing a Japanese song. The vocals and the sound system were great. I believe you will be the biggest hit at the festival" again nodding with her scarlet hair swishing "Indeed. You got my vote of approval"

Gray and Natsu sighed a breath of relief, Loki and Lyon high fived each other, Gajeel just stood there smiling to himself with his arms crossed.

"What about you Mira?" Jellel suddenly asked turning to the white haired beauty that remained silent.

The guys stopped their chanting now feeling apprehensive of the third year's opinion, it's hers that matter the most.

She stood up, her cerulean blue eyes shimmering, she pointed a fierce finger at Gray who jolted, and she had a frown on her face. " Gray your voice was strained at the last verse" she then turned and pointed at Natsu who shivered "Natsu your voice pitched too high during the harmonies"

She then glared at Loki "Loki you missed a chord, Gajeel the beat was too slow" she whipped and stared down the longhaired ex-Yankee.

They all gulped, Lyon tugged his collar as she turned her gaze on him "And Lyon your voice needs to be higher while you sing!"

The guys shivered, knowing Mira and retired performer she knows what's she's talking about.

"So does that mean we can't perform?" Natsu whispered.

Erza and Jellel turned to look at Mira waiting for her answer. She crossed her arms firmly "No you guys made it in. But I expect much more out of you guys from the festival" she smiled "So don't disappoint me boys"

The guys beamed and now fist pumping in the air "YEAH!"

"This will be an interesting festival we'll have. Don't you agree Erza?" Jellel asked amused while staring at his scarlet haired friend. She smiled "Yeah interesting indeed"

xxxoxxx

"_kage mo hikari ni mo"_a husky voice started to hum "sa_ nite iru shimei ga aru hontou no" _Gray grinned still couldn't keep the excitement to himself_ " teki ni nerai wo sadame…"_

"I can't believe we still made it though," Lyon mumbled beside him as they were strolling down the park.

Gray scoffed "Of course we made it dummy. I'm Gray Fullbuster after all."

"Oi" he poked his brother's forehead "Don't get too cocky. We really got a lecture from Mira so we have to step it up"

Gray pouted while rubbing his forehead "I get that. It's not that we were horrible or anything…" Lyon looked at him patiently waiting for his answer "But I get the feeling she had really high expectations about us. As if she purposely put us together to form something big"

Lyon cocked his head to the side "Now that you mention I do get that feeling when we rehearse."

Gray nodded his head excitedly "See I'm not the only one. I thought it was too good that we mended well when we first started."

"Mira is really scary" Lyon shivered "But she has sharp eyes. It's not a surprise that she got in to this school"

Gray nodded "Yeah, she's changed. Well not really but I'm not surprised that she got in to this school either. I hear she's a retired performer and model, can you believe our Mirajane was that? Our old delinquent Mirajane!"

"Yeah, it's like she is an entirely different person" he agreed "But her demon side somehow comes up, even if it's not much it's still frightening"

They both shuddered at the thought, "So Gray what's our next step?" Lyon frowned "Please don't tell me we will be singing a Christina Aguilera song" he hesitated "Are we?"

Gray laughed "HA not in this life time. It sucks knowing we can't sing our own songs or covers of actually good American bands like 'The Killers' or classic oldies like 'The Rolling Stones'"

Lyon shook his head "I still wonder about your taste in music and how you came to like a variety of genres."

"Well don't blame me blame Ul—" he stopped midsentence feeling uncomfortable, he changed the subject "But anyway I still think we should do something. Some thing amazing that will blow the roof off and prove to Mira that we're not a let down"

Lyon looked at his brother amused watching Gray's grin only grow wider, he was glad that his brother was moving on to things that made him happy.

"Still try to pick a song that isn't too, well girly man"

"With our list of options that will be tough"

Lyon paused for a moment to think, "How bout that new song that aired a couple months back in the U.S? That girl who was dating that British lad but they broke it off so now she made a song about it. (A/N: sorry! I mean yes didn't it happen? But okay moving on~) No?"

Gray shook his head "Nah, it's too…well it's too relationship cliché. I want a song that is fun but it can relate to anyone. And a song that is not as you say 'Girly'" he responded.

Lyon sighed "It's a shame we can't revamp them into our own"

Gray halted with wide eyes; he looked back at his brother and patted him on the shoulder. An idea was forming "What did you just say?"

Lyon shrugged looking confused "I said I wish we could make the songs into our own?"

Gray grinned "Lyon. You're brilliant!" he exclaimed.

His brother raised a brow "I am?"

"Yes!" he threw his arms into the air "I think I solved our song problem! I need to get to work now!"

"Wait GRAY! What's going on?"

"No time to waste bro, I need to get working on our lyrics"

"Lyrics? What are you talking about? What song are we singing?"

Gray gave him a mischievous grin before running off "It's a surprise, just tell the guys to meet up for band rehearsal in three hours!"

xxxoxxx

"Where's Gray?" whined Natsu, he was sprawled out on the white sofa of the Fullbusters.

Gajeel was looking indifferent with crossed arms "So did Avalanche find an appropriate song for us to sing?"

"Well he did say he had an idea, but never confirmed what song we were going to sing" Lyon replied sipping on his second juice pouch "You know Gray he likes to keep to himself. We'll know in due time"

"But I want to rehearse right now!" Natsu cried, "When will he come out? I can't waste my time!"

"Natsu relax" Loke pushed his glasses up "Stop acting like a baby and just deal with it"

"I don't want to hear that coming from a womanizer," the salmon haired boy muttered.

"NANI!"

"boys…boys relax" Lyon sighed "Our complaining won't change anything or speed up time, so all we can do is wait"

Gajeel grunted, "I hope he doesn't choose a song that is stupid. Maybe we're going to sing Titanium? It's not too girly of lyrics and a guy could pull it off!"

The rest of them nodded "Yeah I actually like that song. Maybe if droopy eyes has a brain he probably picked that one as our performance" Natsu grinned.

Loke nodded, Lyon still didn't look convinced "I'm not so sure, he didn't mention that plus he said something about finding a song that is our own…"

Gajeel raised a brow "Well I don't see how with that song we can't make it our own"

"Yeah, but will that song be good enough to win? Will it be better what they expected?" Loke added "Remember we were adequate with our auditions and Mira seemed disappointed, we need to sing something they won't expect"

"Are you telling me we should sing Barbie Girl?" Gajeel replied, his cousin look disgusted at the mere thought.

Lyon shook his head "I think what Loke is trying to say is that we should give them a show. A show they will never forget"

The guys murmured their agreements. Lyon looked around their den slash band rehearsal area. You know with all the stereo systems, lazy lounge furniture, and snack bar, it was really a place for just about anything.

Lyon caught sight of a black book on top of the counter. That's odd. For he knew their library was upstairs. He went to grab the small book only realizing it was actually important.

"What's Gray's lyric book doing here?" he thought out loud.

The guys turned their attention to the older Fullbuster.

"Lyric book?" Natsu questioned.

"Gray has a lyric book?" Loke asked in disbelief.

"Avalanche…writes songs?" Gajeel's eyes widened.

"Yeah" Lyon shrugged as if it were no big deal "He didn't tell you guys?"

"NO" they all shouted, still bewildered that their cocky, playful, and mischievous friend had actually spent the time in deep thought to write lyrics.

"Well it's his _old_ lyric book. He probably hasn't written in it after for so long."

Natsu scratched the back of his head "It's a shame he gave it up back then" he grabbed the book from Lyon's hand with a small smile "But maybe with this concert coming up we will get our old Gray back" he opened the book and skimmed a few pages, devouring the faded scrawled out words written down.

"Wow" he breathed out. Loke and Gajeel were looking at him waiting for an answer; Lyon smiled smugly all ready knowing what he was going to say.

"He…He…this is good you guys" he waved them over to come see "I mean some are fun, but then you turn the page and find something completely different." He turned to Lyon "Are you sure your brother isn't bipolar?" he asked teasingly.

He laughed, "HAHA oh man, we should indeed get him tested, but I don't believe he is. Those songs are based on inspirations he had from past experiences"

"Let me get a good look at that" Gajeel shoved his head closer to read a random page "_I am fiending for the sunshine, to show our love in a good light. Give me reason, I am pleading to the stars..."_ he raised a brow and looked at Lyon waiting for an answer.

Lyon sighed "Old acquaintance. He wanted a relationship but she didn't."

All the guys made an "o" shape from their mouths "That explains why he doesn't want a girlfriend"

"Sheesh so was it friends with benefits?"

"Beats me" Lyon said. "But this was like three years ago. He probably had some relationships right after this girl"

"And he calls me a player" Loke furrowed his eyebrows "Let me see that book"

He found a page with drawings of stars and moons "_To the sky! flying high, take me to the moon. Day or Night we don't have to say a word" _he looked at them and then scowled "Damn, this is pretty good"

"He could make a career out of this" Gajeel looked over a few pages with the book in hand "He's pretty damn good. Had he consider this?" he asked Lyon.

He just sighed "Believe me it probably has, but with circumstances and the line of Fullbuster companies, he just can't"

The boys looked distraught, remembering what Lyon said a while back "_Gray you have so many good talents it's a shame you're only limited to just that one"_

Loke let out an aggravated huff "Well maybe we can change that!" the boys looked at him with keen eyes "I mean what almost 18 year old kid can come up with lyrics like..." to prove his point he looked at one of the pages of Gray's book "I mean come up with_ 'If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, I will follow you into the dark'? _Like hell we will find a guy like that any time soon"

"For once I agree with this womanizing cat" Gajeel crossed his arms "Maybe after the show we can try to make him actually consider it"

Natsu nodded grinning "Ha! This is getting better by the second!" he pumped his fist in the air.

"What are you guys doing…?" came in a new voice. The gang turned their heads to meet Gray looking at all of them quite weirdly.

"About time you showed up," Natsu said without missing a beat "So what's the verdict? What song are we going to play?"

"Oh yeah the song" Gray looked at them, he noticed a black book in Loke's hand "Where did you get that?" he eyed the boy.

"It was on the counter"

Gray stepped closer and took the book out of his friends' hand; smiling to himself, "I was looking for this everywhere. I needed a place to write down the lyrics but had to use a piece of paper instead"

"Wait wait wait" Lyon suddenly spurted out "Did you just say you wrote some lyrics?"

Gray gave his brother a crooked smile "Yeah, I'm back!" he was just as excited as his older brother; Lyon couldn't help but beam with satisfaction.

"So wait you still didn't answer my question" Natsu shifted himself in to the comfortable lazy chair "What song are we going to sing?"

Gray turned to face the rest of his band mates, he waved the paper in front of them "Why don't you see for yourself?"

_"you can find us in this school just search for we are,_

_the boys of Fairy Tail so jam that ish in your car!"_

_The guys grinned. This was exactly what they were looking for._

xxxoxxx

Lucy looked up at her ceiling frowning. Her back was on her bed with her legs sprawled out. Her happy brown eyes were now blood shot red and she refuses to come out of her room.

There was a faint knock on the door "Lucy-san. Please come out, breakfast is ready"

"No thank you" she responded "I'm not hungry"

"But you haven't eaten since last night" the maid replied worriedly "Please come out"

"No Thank you" she repeated. "I'm not feeling too well"

The maid outside the door nodded her head understanding "Very well then, if you happen to change your mind I will leave a tray outside your door" she set down a tray and casted a sad glance at the door.

"Thank You" she whispered before closing her eyes. This whole week has been a nightmare for her, she hasn't spoken to her father ever since their fight and it gets harder when he won't change his mind.

She sighed; she threw a sad glance out the window where she could see the shine brimming brightly and the sky in the loveliest baby blue ever.

'It would be great to go outside' she thought 'Too bad father wouldn't have it and is actually glad that I've locked myself in my room. '

She heard a buzz and a frilly sound come out of her desk, it went on for a while that she decided to get out of bed and see what it was. She saw her phone vibrating continuously with the screen brighten up with someone's name on it.

'Levy'

"Hello?" she answered wiping away some tears and trying not to reveal that she was crying again early this morning.

"Lucy?" the other girl spoke from the other line.

"Yeah it's me. What's sup Levy-chan?"

"Lu-chan!" the small girl cheered, "You'll never guess what happened!"

Lucy couldn't help but crack a smile, it's Sunday so she has probably got a clue "The boys passed their audition?"

"Ehhhh" Levy replied, "How'd you guess?"

"It's Sunday. You wouldn't be calling Sunday unless something big happened. So how did you find out? Is everyone spreading the good news?"

"Un! Now I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school knew about it," she giggled "But I soon found out after they auditioned. One of the guys texted me"

"Hmmm" Lucy said sounding interested "Who told you?" a mischievous grin spread across her face, a little glad that Levy couldn't see it but probably felt it.

"A-h. G-gajeel-kun did!" she stammered with her voice pitched a bit too high.

"Ohhh _Gajeel_ did."

"Lu-chan!" Levy scolded playfully knowing full on well what her friend meant by her tone of voice.

"Oh Levy you're so easy to tease" she had a full grin, the first real smile she had in a while.

"Like you're one to talk!" she retorted "Just the slight mention of Gray and you go ballistic with a red face!"

Lucy blushed madly almost dropping her phone to the ground; she scoffed "I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too and stop denying it! I bet your face is all red"

At that her face did go redder "We're only friends that's it. Nothing more"

"Hmm" her friend said not believing her "You like him"

She gripped her phone tightly, feeling a thump go through her chest "Stop changing the subject Levy. Even _if_ I liked anyone it wouldn't _matter," _she emphasized

Levy stopped giggling after hearing her friend's sad tone "Lucy I'm sorry"

"Its no problem" she looked up feeling some tears form "It's just that I don't know what to do anymore"

Her voice cracked and she looked down at the floor.

"I wish there was something we could do. The guys and I looked thoroughly through everything on how to prevent this but unless your father with drawls there's nothing we can do"

"Its fine. I kind of figured…" she trailed off staring glumly at the photograph on her desk. It was her mother.

"You need to get out of that house," her friend said

"Yeah but how?"

"Leave it to me!"

* * *

AGAIN I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! TT^TT but thank you for supporting this! I do not own some of those lyrics except for some hehehe.

AND OMG THANK YOU FOR THE FAVES, FOLLOWS, REVIEWS. IT'S COMPLICATED HAS REACHED 100 FOLLOWERS AND IS ALMOST AT THE 90 REVIEW MARK! I AM SO HAPPY THAT EVERYTHING IS IN CAPS C: I also love the pms you guys send me.

I can't believe it. I love you all thank you. Please review and tell me what you think! PLEEEASE. Hope you guys have an awesome week.

x Pika-Chan


	14. Chapter 13:Flashback and Sneaking Out

:~:~:~:

**"_This is my confessional_**

**_Seven seconds till I hit the ground __  
_**

**_But you saved my life! __  
_**

**_Now I feel indestructible __  
_**

**_So protected when you're around __  
_**

**_Yeah, you saved my life!"_**

_A lovely sound was over heard, the wind dancing with the tune. The girl laughed, her dark eyes brimming with shine, her long black purple hair was wishing to the beat. The boy with her had his arms crossed; he smiled watching the girl dance around singing her beautiful voice to her full extent._

**"_You make me, you make me feel so incredible __  
__You and I, you and I feels so unbelievable __  
__You're making, you're making so unenviable" _**

_People started to gather around, for it was a park, which is in a public place. They're all wondering the same thing 'Who is the girl with the beautiful voice?' the boy only watched her beaming with pride. She looked at him and winked._

**"_A million hearts, but you're the only one __  
__You locked me up like I'm glowing in the dark! __  
__I'm in your heart, you're the only one __  
_**_**You locked me up like I'm glowing in the dark!"** (Nikki Williams 'Glowing'. I do not own the song)_

_She continued to dance while everyone started clapping, she grinned bowing._

"_Arigatou" she said shyly with a blush on her cheeks. Everyone clapped for her harder and giving a warm smile before leaving. She turned to the raven-haired lad who was staring at her with a smug look._

"_Like the song?" he asked walking up to her. She nodded quickly, she ran and wrapped her arms around him causing him to laugh and twirl her around "Thank You Thank You Thank You I love it so much!" she giggled._

_He raised a brow, not fully convinced "Are you sure? You know that's the whole song, bridge and chorus. You would have to repeat the same lyrics over and over again" he looked at her feeling ashamed "Sorry I couldn't think of more lyrics"_

_She shook her head disagreeing "No Gray, this is perfect don't beat yourself up!" she grinned at him which only made him grin back, her smile being infectious._

"_If you say so," he mumbled. She nodded "Let's show Lyon before the ogre gets back from her meeting"_

_He laughed, head shaking and everything "I have a better idea" he smiled. She stopped jumping around "What?"_

_He smirked, his mischievous side getting the better of him "How bout we have this a bit spiced up?"_

_~:~:~_

_They were now in the studio; Gray was talking to his music teacher and slash music producer if he could for fun that is record a song. For being his top pupil since he was six, learning how to play the piano and violin at the same time his teacher Luke happily obliged. Plus the singer girl was his favorite student in vocals knowing full on well that this song they were about to record would be outrageous in a good way._

"_So what type of genre are you two deciding how this would work? The song seems too happy for rock or alternative" he raised a brow "Do you have any suggestions Gray?"_

_Gray pondered it for a while, remembering how she sang it with enthusiasm and brightness he could only think of one word "Dance" _

_Luke nodded in approval "Good choice. What about you? Are you fine with that?"_

_She merely grinned "Yeah Let's do this!~"_

_~:~:~_

_The song with its beats, high up tune, was now playing on their iPod for Lyon to hear, his foot tapping to the rhythm._

**"_A million hearts, but you're the only one __  
__You locked me up like I'm glowing in the dark! __  
__I'm in your heart, you're the only one __  
__You locked me up like I'm glowing in the dark!"_**

_Lyon had his head nodding while he hummed to the tune "This is incredible! Did you guys noticed it sounds almost like—"_

"_It is me dummy" she cut him off pouting, "You don't recognize your own sister?"_

_He smiled sheepishly "Sorry Ultear-chan. I was so lost in the music. Your voice is just as lovely as ever and I love it! One day my little sister is going to be a famous pop star and I can say that I'm her brother!" he shouted with glee which caused her to giggle and Gray to roll his eyes._

"_And then I will brag to my famous friends that the renounced world league soccer player who just won the cup is my older brother" Lyon grinned, "Don't forget that I'm also the champion in the Martial Arts league"_

_She laughed, "Right" she looked at Gray "And that my other brother is in an awesome, cool, famous band and is the one who writes all the songs" she grinned "And we will live happily ever after!"_

_Lyon laughed with her but Gray could only sigh "You know that will only happen to the two of you right?" he said with a frown. Ultear and Lyon stopped laughing and looked at him "What why? Why can't you live your dream Gray?"_

_He sighed again "Well what about Mom and Dad's company? Who's going to run that?" they both looked at each other, concern waved over them. Ultear decided to speak first "Gray, I know you're the best candidate to one day take over the company. But I don't think Mom and Dad would have wanted you to do that unless you wanted to" she frowned._

_He only shook his head "But I don't think Dad wanted that she devil to run it as well. I don't want their life's work to be plummeted down by that Bit—"_

"_Gray!" Lyon scolded "Language" though he also felt the same. Gray rolled his dark blue eyes "You know I'm right. And I don't want you or Ultear to give up your dreams because of the company that's why…" he took a breath "I will run it"_

_They stayed silent for a few moments "Are you taking down your own dream then? That your dream is not that important as ours so you're willing to do this?" Ultear finally blurted, she gritted her teeth looking angry and disappointed at her brother "Don't give me that Gray!" she cried._

_Gray could only look at her awe struck, his eyes widened, Lyon patted him on the shoulder nodding to his sister's words "She's right you know." But then he looked at Ultear seriously "But he's right too. No way I'm letting 'Skunkaphy' the reigns to run our late mother's and father's company. Gray" he looked at his brother "You don't need to take the burden on this. I will also help out" he gave him a weak smile "That way you can also try to live your dream"_

"_Lyon" he whispered, but nodded "Thanks"_

"_Lyon-nii" Ultear murmured "Gray-nii" she looked at both of them. They both grinned at her "Don't worry Ultear" Gray managed to say, "We're doing this so at least one of us can live our dream"_

_She bit her lip "But"_

"_No buts" Lyon raised his hand up "We might have to make sacrifices. But that's what family is all about."_

"_But what about Martial arts and Soccer? Being a CEO and doing both, there's not enough time to do all," she said sadly. Lyon sighed and shrugged his shoulders "Then I must give up one"_

"_Lyon!"_

"_Hey no need to get mad. That's the only way" he gave her a smile but it faltered "What about you Gray?" she turned to him "What about your love for music and writing? What about singing? You all ready have to do it in secret because that she-witch won't let you. But it will be harder when you finally step up for the company" she furrowed her eyebrows "Don't tell me you're going to give up that as well"_

_He only grunted before crossing his arms "I'm sorry to say kiddo. But that might be the case"_

_She looked down almost tearing up "But that's not fair to the both of you! If I was good at this running the company stuff I could also help" her lips trembled "I'm sorry" she clapped her mouth with her hands._

_Gray put his hands on her shoulders "Don't be" he stated "Remember in the song? We, Lyon and I will save your life"_

_Lyon also chimed in "We won't let our baby sister not live her dreams. You have the chance"_

_She looked at both of them, her black eyes shining with admiration at her brothers "You both. You're amazing. Like you have a __**million hearts"**_

_They grinned at her "Now feel __**indestructible"**_

xxxoxxx

Gray looked at his band mates amused, he was listening to his iPod right now while waiting for their ten-minute break to end. It was on shuffle so he didn't have to scavenge for any song in particular.

Then the familiar tune started to drift into his ears, with the melodies and harmonies charming their way in, the all too familiar voice started to sing making Gray's heart sink.

He looked down only to see the name of the song he hadn't heard for two years come back to him like a flashback.

"_Glowing"_ he muttered. His forehead creasing with every second the song continued to play.

"Gray?"

Natsu's voice snapped him out of his reverie, he took off one of his head phones and pressed paused, he nodded at him "What's sup?" regaining his cool demeanor, Natsu just shook it off "Nothing what are you listening to?"

Deciding to not explain it, Gray gave him one of his headphones to put in his ears; Natsu got it and placed it there. Once done Gray decided to press play.

"_You make me, you make me feel so incredible __  
__You and I, you and I feels so unbelievable __  
__You're making, you're making so unenviable" _

Natsu was all ready in a dancing mood, jamming it out "Wow great song!" he exclaimed looking at him. "Why haven't I heard of it?"

Gray blew off some of his bangs from his forehead "Because the only people who have heard it is me, Lyon, and the singer herself" Natsu bore his toothy grin with his dark eyes widening, "You mean Ul—"

"Yeah" Gray cut him off, but he smiled "She sung this. I wrote it a couple of years ago and she wanted to make it into a real song"

Natsu nodded, he casted a worried glance at his friend "Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"She'll come back" he nudged him "Come on our break is over so we should start rehearsing"

He turned back heading towards where the rest of the guys were. Gray watched them all intently before sadly smiling to himself "I hope you're right Natsu" before walking towards the group.

xxxoxxx

"With this, we will for sure win the competition!" roared Natsu happily; he was fiddling with his red-hot flamed guitar. Gray was tuning his dark royal blue one while watching the Dragneel boy amused.

"I'm glad you agreed to singing this song," he said

"You're fucking brilliant" was all that Lyon could say, "I never would of thought that you would pick that song! It's like one of the most tackiest and slutish girl song I could ever think of…"

"And you made it into a guy song" Gajeel finished, he said with praise and approval which is strange coming from the stoic and dark Gajeel "You are…something Fullbuster"

Loke wrapped his arm around Gray's shoulder grinning from ear to ear "We've memorized the lyrics Gray so now all we have to decide on is who singing it" he gave him a knowing eye.

Lyon and the rest of the guys did the same all ready knowing who will be singing this song; Gray couldn't help but smile "Yeah I think it's pretty obvious who will sing this song. So if you don't mind…"

Before the guys could say their approval of their band mate singing he blurted, "Natsu you think you can handle this?"

"Eh?"

(A/N: Buwah haha you thought it would be Gray ne? )

xxxoxxx

Lucy looked at the mirror, checking to see her appearance was all right. She ruffled her hair a bit and smiled in approval. Her now blood shot eyes were now a milky brown, her blonde hair was now kept in a cute and messy fashion.

Before taking one last look at the mirror she checked her phone. Levy all ready texted saying she was a block away from the house in her car. Now all Lucy has to do is get out without being noticed.

"I have done this but a hundred times" she muttered to herself "This will be a piece of cake"

She grabbed her pink bag and cell phone before creaking the door open just a crack, she peaked out to see if the coast was clear. Once sure she stepped out quietly.

'Okay, everyone is helping out at the front and Father is at work. So I'll sneak out the back'

She tiptoed quietly out of her room and dashed out in the hallway quietly. She went around a few corners pacing so she wouldn't get caught. 'It's a good thing Levy said she would be waiting for me outside or I wouldn't know how to leave' she looked around before stepping out of her corner.

'Yosh no one is around now's my chance' she finally reached the foot of the stairs after some minutes. She then ran to the back of her house. She was merely a few steps out the door when

"Lucy-sama?" a soft voice spoke. Lucy cringed and looked behind her to see Suppetto-san, the head maid of her household looking at her curiously.

"Ah Suppetto-san…Domo" she said nervously.

"Where are you going miss?" the maid asked eyeing her. Lucy merely sighed "Out"

The maid cocked her head to the side before smiling at her sweetly "Well what are you waiting for? Go."

Lucy's eyes went wide "What? Really?" she smiled "You're not mad?"

The maid shook her head "Pish Posh no. You're not the only one who disagrees with what the master is planning" she frowned "You deserve true love my child. Not some business arrangement. All the servants agree"

Lucy couldn't help but grin, tearing up "Arigatou Suppetto-san. Hontou ni Arigatou" she bowed. The maid simply hugged the girl; before she let go she gave her a warm smile "Go! Have fun! Leave this dreadful place. Just be back before ten or the master will get suspicious" she gave her a wink before leaving to dust the halls.

Lucy nodded before heading out the door, a big smile adorning her face once it was closed.

xxxoxxx

The car drove down swiftly as the petite girl drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, her engine roared while she gave her almost terrified friend a grin.

"Aww come on Lu-chan. Is this your first time in a car where you didn't have a driver?"

Lucy gripped her seat cushion "Ah D-don't be preposterous! AHaha I had tons of friends w-who have driven me before"

Levy quirked an eyebrow, she gave her friend a smug smile "I sense you're lying"

"S-shut up"

Levy giggled, "You don't need to be afraid. I've had my license for about a year now. I'm not a reckless driver like Natsu or Gajeel"

Lucy nodded, trying to snap her senses together "Sorry I'm just a bit paranoid that maybe somehow my father will catch me out of the house…"

"Hnnnn" was her only reply as she swerved the car to another street "Don't worry. Suppetto-san did say to be there before ten. It's noon. We have a good nine hours to do anything!"

"I guess you're right" she smiled "So what should we do?"

Levy reached in her back pocket still keeping her eyes on the road. "Here text Gajeel and see if we can watch the guys rehearsed" she handed Lucy her blue phone before making a stop at the light.

"Okay" she mumbled, getting curious on how Levy all ready so quickly managed to have Gajeel's number. She sent it with a click and waited patiently for the reply and the light to turn green.

She heard a beep, surprised that it came in so fast 'Remind me to ask Mira on how to match these two up' she thought smirking. She flipped open the phone.

"So what does it say?" Levy asked, stepping on the gas pedal once the light finally turned green, the car drifted forward with ease.

Lucy scrunched up her eyebrows " 'Sorry Bunny girl, tell the shrimp you guys can't. Gray wants our song to be a surprise for when we perform. We'll be done in a couple of hours' is what he said"

Levy pouted, "Then how bout we go shopping?"

Lucy nodded "Sounds good!"

xxxoxxx

"WHY ME?!" he cried while being restrained by his cousin Gajeel who was having him in a head lock "LET ME GO!"

"Not until we get through the second verse," his cousin muttered, he narrowed his eyes at the rest of the guys "Well? Can you give me a hand here?"

"But for ever what for?" Loke grinned flashing his white teeth "I feel you got a handle on things" the strawberry blond laughed watching Gajeel trying to keep Natsu in place.

Gray pursed his lips, "Can't believe he doesn't want to do it," he muttered.

"Well can you blame him?" Lyon piped up "We were all thinking that you would do it. You know you've been working with vocals for three and half years before quitting. We just assumed…"

Gray ruffled his hair tilting his head back "Again that's the thing, Mira is expecting that. Remember? We got to give them a show they can't forget and the only way for that to happen is if" he pointed his finger at Natsu who was still struggling "this guy here steps up to the plate and be our singer"

"Hnnn" Lyon hummed "I guess you're right"

"Plus who is going to do the electric guitar solo when only one person here is able to do that hmm? Not Natsu or you since you only been playing for a year" he argued "That spot is left to me. And I don't want to take the attention for being the main vocalist and having the guitar solo. Natsu isn't the only one singing it; you and Loke will be helping with the chorus"

"Fine" Lyon sighed, "You're right. Just don't mess up on that solo" he winked "You too Gajeel you better keep up on the drums!" he teased

"JUST SHUT UP AND HELP ME WITH THIS IDIOT!"

* * *

_Fight for me for once, maybe I will stay._

* * *

A little Filler! ahah bet you guys didn't think I will update in four days huh? GRAY WHY WON'T YOU SING! JUST SING NO ONE CARES IF YOU'RE TAKING ALL THE ATTENTION.

But now you're probably wondering what song the boys are going to sing ne? There's a hint in the previous chapters but thats all I'm telling teheehe.

So now only three questions remain: "Where is Ultear" "What happened to her" and "What is Lucy going to do?"

Tehehe thank you guys for all the reviews and follows and faves! They make me oh so happy when you guys do! I love you all! and thank you ThePriestessoftheNight for being my 90th reviewer.

Till next time!

x Pika-Chan


	15. Chapter 14: Lyon the Ice Knight

:~:~:~:

The heart-faced woman gave a questionable stare at the young man across from her desk. Her green eyes narrowed "I didn't expect you here"

The young man chuckled "Believe me" his husky voice rang "I wouldn't be in this hell hole if it weren't for the fact that you're the only one who can get what I want."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise while pulling a strand of her shiny blonde hair behind her earlobe "Interesting. Haven't seen this side of you in a long time. Kind of missed it"

The young man's dark eyes rolled which caused her to giggle, "You have gone soft especially when it involved your siblings. You even got softer ever since you went to that school. I'm surprised you are even willing to step foot into my office. Your empire." She smirked.

He crossed his arms "What do you want Stephanie?"

Stephanie gave him a wicked grin before crossing her legs "We have news. Something is fishy, I think Harris is up to something"

"Andrew Harris?"

"Yeah that cheap asshole" she confirmed. This time the young man's eyebrows rose "He grabbed my ass and gave me cheap wine during a company function" she answered his unasked question.

He laughed but darkly "Wow…"

"I know!" she cried.

"I mean wow. This guy has really bad taste now. It's no wonder we are able to fly on top of charts," he laughed humoring himself. Stephanie groaned fuming silently to herself.

"You little twat"

The guy gave her a mischievous glance before answering holding a finger up "Now now. Language"

She groaned, "Lyon I'm being serious. If you're going to revert back to the smiley happy Lyon then get out. I need the animal one, the one who is sadistic, has no hesitation, and is brutal. The one that takes over when he is in soccer mode, when he is in martial arts mode. Now can we please …and I mean it move on from that ugly come back?"

Lyon smiled at her smugly, his eyes never wavering, the look that said 'I see my prey' "Fine" he laid back into his chair, supporting his head with his hands on the back of it. "Continue"

"Thank you" she replied, "While I was keeping tags on him it seems that he isn't trying to compete with us right now. Which would be good considering but knowing him he has something up his sleeve. My resources tell the only information they got is that he is going to announce something big this upcoming Friday."

"Friday?" Lyon asked 'That's when the festival will happen' he thought 'So it's 'Lucy's thing' huh?'

Lyon leaned in more into his chair, he put his feet up on Stephanie's desk making her eyes twitch "I think I know what it's going to be."

Stephanie's eyes widened "Wow when they say you're ruthless when it comes to information they weren't kidding" she meant it as praise but Lyon still glared at her "I just know. I really don't care what you or Harris does. But this is personal and I believe I can help you with this"

"What's it going to cost?"

He smirked "Why Stephanie, I can't believe you would assume that I wouldn't be doing this for free. But you're right I want something. Two things."

She frowned "Hey why would you get more out of this bargain huh?" her voice gradually rose.

He laughed and shook his head "You don't understand the urgency of this predicament. If Harris goes through with this the Fullbuster line in Japan may decline in profits. That hasn't happened in the past five years, how do you think we will manage after that? So what I'm suggesting is that we both win and I'm really am not asking for much"

Stephanie sighed and sunk into her chair while rubbing her temples "Never mind. I take back what I said earlier about missing this Lyon. 'The Ice Knight'"

Lyon grinned "Haven't been called that in a while"

"Well it is your old trade name. You had like five of them."

He laughed, "True enough"

"So what are your conditions" she got to the point.

He rubbed his chin "Well this one will benefit both of us. I've noticed in our raging studio department we haven't been getting much sales. No talent discovered recently. All I'm asking is to send some of our talent scouts to the upcoming concert held at Fairy Tail. I know for sure they will recruit someone in their favor. This person holds a great deal and will be the one to rake in more money for us. I just need your permission that is to have a few and one from the little islands to come. I assure you they won't be disappointed"

She thought about it for a while "And you're sure that they will find someone?" her hands folded staring seriously at Lyon. He merely nodded "I'll take your word for it. Usually you're never wrong when it came to predicting new trends and helping with stocks"

"Thanks" he muttered sarcastically.

"But before I agree to your second condition tell me what's up now."

Lyon sighed while ruffling his hair in anger "They're proposing a merger between Harris' company and the Heartfilias"

Stephanie's mouth fell agape and her eyes emitted terror "Y-you're not serious are you? J-jude H-hheartfilia hasn't agreed to any partnership in the past six years!"

Lyon cocked his head to the side staring at Stephanie quite curiously "Please do close your mouth Stephanie. It is very unattractive"

She did but she was still in shock "How?" was her only question.

Lyon sighed "An arranged marriage between Jude's daughter and Harris' mutt kid"

She sighed angrily while banging her hand on her desk messing up her hair in a fit "I can't believe this!" she screamed "An ARRANGED MARRIAGE? DO THEY STILL LIVE IN MEDIVAL TIMES? THIS IS THE TWENTIETH CENTURY!"

Lyon pressed his fingers in his ears to block out her screaming he then lifted them out as soon as she was finished "Are you done?"

She raised her head off her desk "I guess" she was still angry but she was less tense.

"Good" he replied "But don't worry. If this deal goes through we will have a safety net to catch us with that bundle we will make. But the only thing is we will have to convince Jude that he can't touch us even with Harris' help. We have to make him see that with that deal he won't get as much money than he will with us"

"Are you proposing we get him to sign with us than with Harris"

"Yeah, that is if you also agree with that plan"

She smiled, the little evil one she couldn't hold in "Obviously. Being partnerd with one of the most lavishing companies known in Japan will only bring in more than ever!" but she seemed doubtful "But how do we convince him of that? He hardly participates in any annual event meetings"

Lyon grinned "Isn't it obvious? We convince him at the festival!"

Her eyes furrowed "He will be there?"

"Positive"

"How are you so sure?"

"I have my ways"

Stephanie shuddered "That's just creepy. I don't even know how you knew that I needed a conference meeting with Gray about this. I see why you're known as the "Ice Knight" you're considered one of the greatest in Europe that some foreign companies here want you but you declined" she bit her lip shaking her head in disappointment "Still don't understand why you declined"

"I have my reasons." Was his only reply. "So are you in?"

She looked at him "Yeah."

"Now. My second condition. This one we do it or the deal is off"

She nodded "Fine what is it?" she snapped.

Lyon stood up slamming his hands on her desk causing her to jolt. He leaned in with his face void of any other emotion besides anger. He was merely an inch away from her face before he spoke, his voice so dark it caused her to wince.

"Where. Is. She?" his voice echoed in her office.

xxxoxxx

Gray waited patiently while the others were hooking up their instruments to their amplifier. Lyon was fifteen minutes late, which seemed weird for Lyon, he lived in this house!

He tapped his foot while staring at his watch "Where is that bastard?"

"I resent that. I have you know my parents were married when I was conceived" a voice sprung cheerfully.

Grays head snapped up, his blue eyes mixed with relief and annoyance "Finally where have you been?"

Lyon shrugged before taking out a black cell phone from his jean pocket. He tossed it to Gray who caught it on reflex "Your phone"

Gray raised an eyebrow but didn't question how his brother got his phone. He opened it to check any messages and noticed that he received an incoming call from Stephanie an hour ago. His forehead creased in confusion for he didn't remember receiving one from her.

"That's funny" he spoke, Lyon all ready got a juice pouch in hand when he returned "What?"

"The Grinch called" Gray said while he showed his screen "But I don't remember answering or missing it"

Lyon hummed "That is funny. Oh well" he walked towards the others who were tuning their instruments or still setting up.

"Guys I have only one thing to tell you before we start" Lyon said "And this concerns you too Gray"

Natsu only scoffed "You're being dramatic again aren't you" he grinned, "Well go on let's hear it!"

Gray looked at his brother curiously as did Loke and Gajeel. Lyon only smiled "Just wanted to say there is more at stake when performing for the festival so we better rock!"

'More at stake?' they all questioned. Before they could ask Lyon held up three fingers. "Hold up. Give me three minutes. I have to call someone to confirm something"

"Who are you going to call?" Gray asked while putting down his guitar.

Lyon chuckled before heading out punching numbers down on his silver phone "Lucy"

* * *

_Matters will be done by my own hands._

* * *

Sorry with it being so short. So much to do so little time. Thanks for the support, love, faves, reviews, and follows. It's complicated reached my goal of having over 100 follows and 100 reviews! KYA! I AM SUPER DUPER HAPPY MY FIRST FC WITH THIS MUCH LOVE OMYGLOBBB

Hehehe. Well I hope you like this other filler! Lyon is such a bad ass and has a plan! He is going to help Lucy, himself, and one random person! I wonder who could it be? And who is her!? (well that is a dumb question since I bet we all know who ahaha)

Please support my other stories: "Fluffed Up Memories" "Love and Lost" and my newest one "Guns!" Thanks!

Till next time! Please review and tell me what you think. Do you know which song the band is going to play and cover? Answer if you think you do!

x Pika-Chan


	16. Chapter 15: Clothes and Sneaky brothers

:~:~:~:

The blonde girl smiled to herself as she hung up the phone. She looked down at her pink suitcase with a sigh before pushing it under her bed, out of sight.

"Ah Lyon, Thank You!" she giggled. There was a knock at the door that interrupted her sudden spurge of happiness "Lucy-sama?"

"Ah Suppetto-san!" the girl called "Come in!"

The head maid did as told and walked in while Lucy started humming to herself. "Dinner is ready my dear"

"Oh thank you for telling me" Lucy responded. The woman looked at her quite curiously "Did something good happen?" she asked.

The girl only giggled before waving her pink phone back into her skirt pocket "Let's just say a friend of mine may have solved our problem."

xxxoxxx

"No." Natsu repeated firmly while looking at an aggravated Loke.

Loke sighed, "You have to whether you like it or not."

"Look," Natsu rolled his eyes "Number one. I was forced to join remember? I didn't have to play guitar. I didn't have to help Gajeel with the rhythmic of the drum beats, and I didn't have to agree to lead the song of our upcoming show case."

The strawberry blonde sighed again, nodding "I see your point."

"So" the pinkette said has he raised his finger "I do not. I repeat do not want to do anything more than necessary. I do not want to go shopping with you"

Loke smacked his face; he rubbed his temples "Okay. I know it's not your thing. I get that. Heck I don't want to be here. I did not have to do this. And I repeat I did not want to sign up for the job as the band's stylist. But what choice do I have? With my amazing good looks how can I refuse? You just have to accept that we're on the same boat"

Natsu grunted, "Oh no! Why can't I wear my uniform?" he whined "Its comfortable. "

"One that's lame. And two; everyone in the band agreed they wouldn't wear their uniform. We have an image to think about! And it would weird if the lead singer was the only one wearing his school uniform" Loke deadpanned.

Natsu frowned and crossed his arms "Fine! For the band. And because Lyon said this would help Lucy and Gray."

Loke smiled softly at the mention of his two good friends "Yeah, Lyon, he is just as scary as his younger brother. I wonder why he didn't tell Gray about this plan?"

Natsu shrugged, "Knowing Gray he would only oblige to the plan if he didn't know it would also benefit him. This could be Gray's chance you know? And knowing Gray he will make it and then Lucy's stupid marriage thing won't happen!"

"Yeah…" Loke smiled. "Then everything will go back to normal," he said while looking at his phone, finding a store online where they could get everything they need for cheap.

Natsu nodded sadly, "Yeah, almost"

Loke only hummed, not really hearing Natsu's soft answer. "Ok. Nothing flashy" he scrolled down the options on his screen "How about we get you a long sleeved white button down with black skinny jeans. Wear that black open vest with the white buttons your mom gave you last year."

Natsu grunted, "Fine. As long as I fit this "image" you want me to be a part of," he said while having air quotes around 'image'.

Loke grinned, "Simple but with style. Who knows what you guys would've done without me."

"Shoes?" Natsu unbelievably asked.

"Ugh" Loke's jaw shut "I didn't think about that. Chucks? Boots? Or sneakers?"

"Whatever floats your boat? What about the others? What are they wearing?"

Loke grinned, "Well we're kind of going for that 'Just rock it out' kind of image. I told Gray to look standoffish, so he'll be wearing a short-sleeved blue button down revealing a black V-neck and his sword necklace. Black skinnies with a white belt holding them and black combat boots."

Natsu nodded approving "Blue was more of his color. And it goes with his guitar."

"Right" Loke set down his phone before yawning, "With me I'm probably wearing something similar to yours. White button down, black slacks and a metal belt. Or my black dress shirt and white skinnies."

Natsu rolled his eyes, finding a pattern in their clothing "Why are we all wearing skinnies!"

Loke laughed while shaking his head, "Not Gajeel, and I don't think Lyon will either. But you should know! You've read the lyrics to our song!"

"Oh right" he answered sheepish.

Loke closed his eyes, waited a moment in concentration, his angelic voice went crunk as he sung, "_Wear my skinny jeans! Jeans! Everybody better believe me. Me!"_

Natsu scoffed, "All right I get it. I get it sheesh."

Loke smiled in triumph "Don't ever question me Dragneel. Anyway Lyon said he'd be wearing a white V-neck under a navy blue jacket with popped up collars. He said on the back of it there's a long red cross. Also grey jeans with a black belt. Shoes probably sneakers?"

"Okay. Then what about that stupid Gajeel? I know for a fact he won't do dressy or tight pants" he snickered.

Loke laughed at that, also noticing this is probably one of the weirdest conversations he will ever have with Natsu. A conversation about clothes? Unheard of.

"To prevent his hair from jumping onto to his face he'll wear a red bandana holding it up. Black long sleeved shirt and burgundy pants with a brown belt." Loke shrugged "Now are you finished? Can we go?"

"You got this all figured out don't you?"

"Hey if you want to look a like a hobo, be my guest"

xxxoxxx

Gray sighed as he stocked up some papers in his office. Though he isn't one to complain, rehearsing, school, and being a CEO was finally taking its toll on him. He yawned as he stretched his long arms upward cracking his back in the process. He groaned in pleasure.

"Got to get this done before eight" he scanned the papers across his mahogany table. Though there was more on his plate now, the paperwork has been getting easier, and less was coming his way.

And he has Lyon to thank for that.

The boy frowned, recalling what his brother said Monday about the band having to be absolutely perfect on Friday. Asking Natsu and Gajeel to stay later for practice and Loke to be the band's stylist. It's as if he was hiding a secret.

Which his suspicions usually being correct, is probably the case.

Then there's the thing about Lyon coming to the office. Helping with clients and paperwork. Though Gray has masked his surprise, he doesn't believe that Stephanie and the other employers aren't painting the shock on their faces. As if they knew he was going to come back.

Gray shook his head rapidly; his head was starting to hurt. He took out a blank piece of paper and a pencil. Writing down key points of what he knows as of now.

_Gray's list: Something is up._

_Lyon is back in the business field. When he vowed that he wouldn't come back to work after coming back from France._

_Natsu, Gajeel, Loke, and Lyon are putting more effort in rehearsal than usual._

_Lyon will not let me get near the entertainment department of our company._

_When asked if we should devise a plan for Heartfilia they all said they had it 'covered'_

_Stephanie is being nice. And stiff._

_They won't tell me why there is more at stake on Friday._

_It's Wednesday and I'm not freaking out._

Gray looked over it one final time before releasing an aggravated sigh. For once in his life he feels useless. The only thing he can contribute was to do his best and not forget the chords for the song. They tell him everything will work out, but how can he be sure if he doesn't even know what's going on?

"Some thing is up" he muttered with narrowed eyes "And I'm going to figure it out."

xxxoxxx

"_So this is what you meant when you said that you were spent~_" Lyon sang gleefully while listening to his car's radio. American Radio. God he missed America. There was less tension and responsibility when he lived over there but the way the culture has impacted him, he felt that anything was possible. Dreams were capable.

"_I don't ever want to let you down. I don't ever want to leave this town. Cuz after all the city never sleeps at night_~"

He stopped at a red light, his white motor vehicle stopped gracefully, he sank back into the leather of his seat "_I'll admit I'm just the same as I was. Oh don't you understand? I'm never changing who I am. _"

His phone started vibrating once the song hit it's other verse, the screen lighted up saying it was a long distance call. Lyon pulled over before reaching out to touch the black button near his steering wheel that read 'Blue tooth'

He turned off the radio, reading the contact name on his cell phone, then answered, and "Vastia speaking."

"Domo!" laughed a young but loud voice; Lyon let himself smile willing "Eve! How are you?"

"Fine. Just swamped with work and papers. Nothing really, you?"

"Oh you know. Trying to discover myself while here in Japan."

"You're in Japan!?" the small boyish voice yelled "Why didn't you tell me? Where are you staying? Let me go see you now!"

Lyon chuckled, "Eve calm down. I'm only calling if you received a report status from the _Fullbuster Agency: Raging Studios"_

"I knew you were behind that. How are you associated with that company again? No let me rephrase that, how did you manage to be in contact with that company?"

Lyon sighed; "Vastia" was a fake surname he came up for himself. He was tired of people giving him the job just because he was a 'Fullbuster', he was tired of receiving the fake associates and people he believed were 'his companions' but in reality they were just trying to make a few green off his name. Vastia was then born, at first as an experiment to see whether he was hired and kept at a job because of his talent, and to find out who really are his real friends. But then it stuck.

The plan obviously bloody worked. Eve was just one of the few examples of a friend and partner he has worked well with without him knowing his true identity.

"No time for a long story. So I'm assuming you have them in your hand right now?" he asked teasingly. He could all ready picture the boyish face pout "Yeah, yeah~ I got them right here. So you want me to go there Friday to scout this new talent?"

Lyon drummed his fingers on the wheel "Yes. You can't miss him. The band will be the only group of boys performing. He is the lead guitarist."

"Guitarist huh?" Lyon could hear the excitement in his old friend's tone "Is he good looking?"

He scoffed while running a hand through his white silver hair "Well the good looks run through his family. I'll send you an email of his traits and what he looks like. He won't disappoint."

"Well what about singing?"

"He's good. But sadly he won't be singing that much for this performance. It may be a long shot whether or not to approve of him on just this but believe me when I say he is damn good, his movements are professional, he plays his instruments with grace, his voice can harmonize with others easily, and he knows how to write lyrics"

"You got me interested Vastia." Came in Eve's professional voice "I'll take your word. Will I be seeing you Friday as well?"

Lyon smirked, picturing what Eve and the other booking agents will look like when they see him on stage "Yeah. I'll be there. You won't miss me"

"Good. It's been too long since we've last chatted"

"Yeah. Indeed it has. Friday. Three o' clock and don't be late Eve" he laughed "Or I'll kill you" his voice rang with confidence but some seriousness. Eve gave him a hearty laugh "I should be angry that you would assume that my friend. But I'll be there. On time" he emphasized before hanging up.

Lyon put his phone away before turning the radio on again and turning the engine on. He made a slight shift before the car roared heading to the next intersection that would lead him to his house. The song he was listening to before being interrupted was now hitting its last chorus:

"*_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am"_

He smirked to himself before hitting the acceleration, going swiftly with ease on the black asphalt road.

* * *

Another filler. Gah. Soon. Soon we will get to the festival and find out what song the boys are singing and how Gray will be able to stop Lucy's wedding with no blood shed.

Aahaha Loke and Natsu talking about clothes. And Lyon singing~! And Eve? a talent scout? So how does Lucy even know about the plan and not Gray? DUN DUN DUN. well you'll find out!

*It's time. Imagine Dragons. I do not own the song. It's just on my iPod.

Thank You for all the love and support! The faves, the reviews, and follows, you guys are what makes writing another chapter worth it! Arigatou! Please review and tell me what you think please!Do you have a guess on what song are they going to sing? What about Ultear? when will she come back again?

Please support my other stories "Fluffed Up Memories" "Love and Lost" "Nine Years Later" and my newest story "Guns!" Thank YOU!

x Pika-Chan


	17. Chapter 16: Lunch with Luigi

:~:~:~:

The young man was running around frantically, trying to find his keys and black wallet with his wavy and messy blonde hair sweeping just barely above his dark eyes. His companion much taller than him watched him amused.

"Eve. Where are you going in such a hurry?" the husky voice asked while strumming the strings of his yellow white base guitar.

"Hibiki" the flustered Eve spoke while pulling his black blazer on his torso "Cancel all meetings today. Tell the Sabertooth duo their demo will have to wait. And tell *_Uri-chan_ I will have to miss our cake-shopping for the celebration."

"Hooo hoo~" the attractive male stood up with a smirk "If you're purposely missing a chance to be with _Uri-chan_ this must be important"

Eve rolled his eyes, "My WORK is important. If this goes well the future of your career and those Sabertooth guys will sky rocket!" he grabbed his luggage and keys. Hibiki had his eyebrows risen in surprise "Oi, so you're telling me you found us our missing bad member?" the excitement in his voice was notable.

Eve, smiled, before turning the knob of the door clock wise and leaving in a hurry "Maybe~!" he called back.

:~:~:~:

"So…this is what the new guy looks like hm?" Hibiki murmured while sitting at Eve's desk. Eve texted him that he all ready left for his flight and he will be landing in three hours. He said if Hibiki wanted, he could get a look at who the possible band member will be on his file.

"*_Gurei Izotz?*_ Not bad. Clean fresh face, nice features, and good body exterior. Knows how to play every goddamn instrument. Eve has found a looker for sure, maybe even too perfect. Eve better ransack this one clearly."

"Eve?" a high but cute voice rang cutting Hibiki's thoughts short. The young man smiled "Uri, come in!"

The door flew open revealing a girl with nice dark brown eyes and long black hair. Her pink lips drew into a smile when she caught sight of Hibiki "Hey Hibiki!"

"Hey Uri" the boy smiled, he closed the laptop, not knowing whether or not to tell Uri the news of what was to come.

"So where's Eve? He told me to meet him at one." The girl said as she plopped herself down in one of the office swivel chairs. Before Hibiki cold answer two other voices interrupted.

"Come on Rogue! Please! Just for one night!" a strained voice asked pleadingly while walking through the office doors. The boy in front of him remained emotionless before replying "No."

The male voice pouted, "Why~ Lector loves you, he won't cause trouble I promise!"

Uri giggled at the scene, two boys arguing which was usually uncommon to see, where here. Hibiki rolled his eyes "Rogue just let Lector sleep over. You know you're a better care taker for pets than Sting will ever be."

Sting gritted his teeth as he glared at Hibiki "Shut your trap pretty boy!"

"Oh? Make me!"

Rogue sighed as he took a seat next to Uri who couldn't help but laugh at the two boys "Those two really love to fight"

Rogue nodded, rubbing his temples in slight annoyance "It's because they're both blondes" he muttered. Uri giggled, "That's your theory why they can't get along? It's the same as saying we can't get along because we're brunettes."

At this, the boy gave a small smile "But we're different. For one we actually have a brain…"

"WHAT THE HELL ROGUE" both blondes screamed now trying to aim their fists at the silent boy. He merely dodged causing them to fall to the floor.

"Since Sting is really pathetic I'll watch his cat since it seems he will be busy tonight" Uri stated promptly. The two boys looked at her odd, except Sting who was grinning brightly.

"Uwah!~ Thanks Uri-chan," the blonde said in excitement. Hibiki rolled his eyes while Rogue stood stiff with arms crossed, half annoyed.

She grinned "Besides, it's been such a long time since I played with Lector. I don't mind really." She waved the thought off.

"You're too nice Uri" Hibiki snorted, "You shouldn't waste your kindness on this fool."

"I agree." Rogue simply stated. Sting only pouted, "Well screw you guys too. Anyway where's Eve? He hasn't given the schedule for recording."

"Ah!" Uri exclaimed "And we were supposed to go cake shopping too!"

"Oh yeah. He left. Sorry I was supposed to tell you guys earlier" Hibiki said while flicking some of his dark blonde bangs off his face. The three looked at him skeptically "Left? Eve wouldn't leave when we still have so much to do for the_ Wonderland_ performance!" Uri said, half doubting Hibiki's words.

Rogue and Sting nodded "Yeah she's right. And there's also a case with our missing recruit. He wouldn't leave when we still have that problem to fix" Sting said with pursed lips.

Hibiki sighed, should he tell them? 'Well Eve didn't mention that I shouldn't…'

"Unless he all ready found our member" Rogue spoke quietly out of nowhere. Uri and Sting looked at him bemused but also grinning at the thought "The missing fourth member? You're serious? Hibiki?" they turned to Hibiki for confirmation.

He chuckled, leave it to Rogue to figure it out, though it's no surprise "Yes. He left to go see him. His debut performance is tomorrow and Eve will be there to see if he makes the cut. Apparently an old partner recommended him"

"Wah yay!" Uri giggled "The fourth member the fourth member!" she chanted. At this Sting also joined in. Rogue and Hibiki merely looked at them amused.

"Well I can't blame them" he shrugged "They've been waiting for the record company to finally promote the band. Heck I was anxious too. And I'm confident that you were too Rogue?"

Rogue grunted, "Well we have to remember not to expect much from this guy. He can still not make the cut."

"Hmm I wonder about that..." Hibiki responded while rubbing his chin in deep thought "You know how Eve is. He does things himself, that's how he discovered all of us… but to take someone's recommendation…don't you think he values this person's opinion so much he takes it to consideration?"

"Unless he's desperate to find a new member" Rogue said while scratching the back of his head. Sting just sighed "But that's probably not the case. Who is the old partner of his anyway?"

"Hmm I believe it was Vastia? They used to work together before Vastia was transferred to another company. Apparently he only worked where Eve went for experience and training."

"Seems determined. Does the guy have a trade name?" Uri asked feeling curious.

Hibiki shook his head "I don't know much of this guy so who can tell? But it probably doesn't compares to Eve and mines" he smirked smugly.

Sting rolled his eyes "Well yeah Eve's is cool! 'Holy night' but yours seem like a knock off from his"

Hibiki's eyes twitched and kept his jaw shut, trying to refrain from setting another argument with Sting.

"I agree with Sting" Rogue spoke "Yours is fine. 'Hundred Night' but…not good compared to Eve-kun's"

Uri nodded in agreement "Even Ren-san's is better than yours Hibiki. 'Silent Night' it's dark and mysterious."

Hibiki groaned 'Not you too Uri, I thought you'd be on my side!' he thought agitated "Tch! Whatever."

Sting laughed "Mine and Rogues are whole lot better than yours!" he shouted teasingly. Hibiki snorted "Not really, yours are a knock off of each other! 'The White Dragon' and 'The Shadow Dragon' pfft."

"Hey don't make fun of the Sabertooth dragons!" Sting roared.

"Guys cut it out" Uri persuaded.

"Hmph!"

"Hmph!"

She sweat dropped, the blondes really had it in for each other. They were both vain in their looks, confident in their singing, and they both want to be center stage.

'Hmm maybe Rogue is right. Maybe it's because they're both blondes," she giggled.

xxxoxxx

Gray stared blankly at his lunch before him, he decided to go up and eat at the school's rooftop since the cafeteria was too noisy to his liking. So it was just he and his lunch and lyric book.

He sat in silence while watching the busyness of the town go by; he loved the warmth he was basking in. He hummed quietly the tempo of the song the guys would be doing tomorrow. Because of his concert he doesn't have to work too much for the class' haunted house.

But there was still things bothering Gray though. His band mates have been acting…well acting secretive around him and every time he would mention about their behavior they would merely pass it off as his paranoia.

"Being anxious my ass" he stated while taking a bite off of his fluffy yellow egg.

There was also blondies' situation. Isn't she nervous? Tomorrow is when her brute of a father and Harris will be joining her to approve of the engagement. But she seems calm, maybe happy? Or was it his imagination?

"Tch. Why am I the only one not in the loop?" he asked while munching some of the rice he packed in his lunch. No one would give him a clue on what was going on, not Levy, Mira, Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, and Loke, not even Heartfilia.

"Jerks…" he muttered, the crease on his forehead deepening with concern. He didn't hear the door of the roof open slowly.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked. Gray's ears perked and pulled his head up. His dark blue eyes met worried brown ones.

He cocked his head to the side, still having some food in his mouth so he swallowed, "Heartfilia?"

"There you are" Lucy said while having her hands on her hips and a big frown on her face "Break is almost over and we still need to finish decorating"

"Hnnn" he hummed before turning his head away so she couldn't see his face "My duties are done for the day. Or should I remind you I'm also working my butt off for tomorrow's performance hmmm?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes before having a big pout; she was annoyed but didn't have anything to say back. He was right. But still he should do some work "Fine." Her lips tried to make a smile but it seemed rather forced "Do. Whatever. You. Want."

Gray raised a brow, he wanted to laugh at this, and her face all red and annoyed was rather a funny sight. "Why don't you join me then?"

"Eh?"

He shrugged before grabbing another egg, "You don't have to, but it sure beats being in there" he plopped the egg in his mouth.

Lucy eyed him carefully, the offer sounded tempting but she was supposed to go back and tell them when she would make her leave. Plus she was starving, getting to school early caused her to not have breakfast and she was too busy to get lunch.

Before she could politely decline, her horrible stomach betrayed her and started to growl. Gray chuckled while her face turned automatically red. "Come on Heartfilia. Live a little."

She sighed while muttering inaudible words that Gray couldn't hear. She sat across from him frowning, feeling bad that she was up here instead of helping the others getting ready for the festival.

Then there's the fact that she is up there with Gray.

Alone.

Her heart started thumping quickly, it's been a while since she has been with the young Fullbuster, with all the preparations for the festival and his band rehearsals they haven't seen each other that much. So really this is the most they have spoken to each other this whole week.

'Stay calm Lucy. It's just Fullbuster, it's not like he can hear your heart beating anyway' she thought assuredly.

"Heartfilia?"

"Huh!?" she snapped out of her thoughts "Sorry what was that?"

He laughed, "I was wondering if you want one of my onigiri?"

"Huh?" her face flushed "I couldn't do that" she waved her hands up frantically "That's your lunch!"

"Easy!" Gray chuckled. It was just lunch. "I can make plenty of more at home. Did you even eat anything today?" he asked concerned.

Lucy huffed up her cheeks in annoyance "I uh—" her stomach growled.

"I see that answers my question," he said smirking with a shaking of his head. Lucy sighed, embarrassed. "Here" he said handing her one of his rice balls "Take it"

Lucy begrudgingly accepted it with a frown, but her eyes were sparkling with happiness and hunger. "Thanks for the meal" she muttered. He nodded while watching the girl with amused eyes. She could be so stubborn at times.

"Itadakimasu~" she grinned once having a generous bite of the big fluffy rice ball. "It's so good!" she cried.

Gray laughed, "If you want I have plenty of more" he said while opening his bento box to show proof, that he indeed is not lying.

The girl's mouth watered once setting her sights upon the bunch of rice balls in Gray's lunch. "You made all of these?" she asked in disbelief.

Gray shrugged, "I always cooked. How do you think Lyon has lunch every god damn day? The guy wouldn't even know how to make cereal to save his life"

"Well this is really good" she giggled "Thank you" she said with a cute smile.

Gray's chest made a 'thump' sound when he caught sight of Lucy's smile; he looked away quickly hoping that the beating was just a matter of his imagination. 'What is this…'

"So tell me. How is the band doing? Are you guys ready for tomorrow?" she asked while munching on another rice ball.

Happy that a conversation started, he answered "Oh yeah. I think it will be our best performance. I'm sure that Mira will be surprised once we blow the roof off this place" he grinned wickedly "I'm actually getting excited for this"

Lucy giggled, "Well that's good. Usually you seem to find everything boring. I never seen you get this excited about anything"

"Oh is that so" he laughed while scratching his cheek "Music used to be something that I enjoyed before I had to quit. So this is kind of like the first time I had actually got back into it after such a long time"

"I see. As long as you enjoy it that's all that matters" she grinned "That's why I write stories"

"You write?" he asked intrigued. For only spending ten minutes with the blonde, he is all ready finding himself knowing more about her "Uh yeah..." she flushed with a sheepish grin " I can't believe I told you that"

"Why?"

"Well um..." she fiddled with her fingers nervously "Well cause I never told any one about it before?" she said unsure.

.

.

.

.

"Are you serious? You haven't told any one? Not even Levy?" he asked in complete disbelief. Lucy nodded "Don't make it sound do bad!" she whined.

He scoffed, "So you write stories? What kind?"

Grateful that he stopped taunting her with other questions answered "All kinds!" she chirped happily "Mystery, humor, Action, Suspense, even Romance!"

Gray rolled his eyes at the last genre; he was more into dark and stoic literature "Remind me to read one of your works one of these days…"

"No!"

Gray looked at her baffled at her outburst, Lucy realizing what she did looked away quickly, her face dramatically changing to many tones of red "S-sorry. Is just that I don't want anyone to read them"

Gray raised a brow at this, "Why? Isn't that the point of writing? To let others read your work and share and go into deep thought with the same ideals of creativity?" he asked while taking a sip of his juice pouch that was set next to him. Like brother like brother?

Lucy looked down "I just don't know if its good enough or not..." she said quietly.

"Well that's why I said you should let me read them" he smirked smugly "Then I'll tell you if it's good or not"

Lucy laughed, "Okay. Okay then. When I finish one I'll let you read it all right?"

Gray grinned, "I'll hold you to that promise _blondie~"_

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

xxxoxxx

"We better get going" Lucy said after having her third rice ball, Gray was laying on his back watching the blue sky form white puffs of clouds.

"Relax Blondie" he said while trying to turn his back over, he really wanted a nap "We still have a good few minutes before Jellel or Erza come looking for us" he yawned.

"My name is Lucy. LU-CY. And no, we should be leaving. NOW."

Before he could retort to the blonde's irritable reply, the door slammed open revealing a grinning pinkette "YO there you guys are!" he laughed.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, "You need something?" Natsu nodded, smirking before pointing a finger at Gray "I need to borrow this idiot"

"Tch. Natsu you're looking for the wrong person. Gajeel is downstairs"

Natsu chuckled, "No. You're the idiot. Mira wants us to set up and see if the amp works fine. We also need to decide our positions. And Loke wants to go shopping" he said the last part bitterly "And we can't do that until we have YOU"

Gray sighed before getting up from his comfortable position "Fine Fine. I'm coming."

Natsu grinned, "Great! _Luigi_ want to come too?"

'_Luigi?' _Gray thought confused 'Did Natsu just call her—"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Natsu pouted, "Aww come on Lucy!" he whined, "It sounds cool calling you that!"

She rolled her eyes "No it is not cool! Why are you calling me that? I thought I told you a long time ago that I preferred to be called Lucy. Luigi sounds like the Mario brother! Do I look like him? Hmmm?"

Natsu actually took a minute to ponder about it, "Well if you grew a mustache…"

"DIE!" she yelled, suddenly kicking him flat on the face. Gray's jaw fell. Though happy at Natsu's current state, he never knew she could pack a punch…

'Note to self. Never get on Blondie's bad side' he shivered watching the blonde continue to beat up the pinkette. 'But why did Natsu call her Luigi?'

"Natsu you're going to pay for that!"

'I have a funny feeling about this'

"Sorry Lucy!" Natsu cried, "Forgive me!"

'Now that you mentioned it….'

_"I bet you I could come up with a good nickname for her before you can!"_

_"That's what you think huh?" Gray smirked "Fine I'll take on that bet! And who ever loses..."_

_Natsu chuckled "Has to do whatever the person says…"_

_"For three days.."_

_"Deal"_

'Oh…that…'

"Natsu, I'll forgive you," she finally said after five minutes of tormenting the pink haired boy, she let go the collar of his shirt as he groaned hitting his head on the floor.

"Itai…" he murmured while rubbing his head. Lucy 'hmphed' before leaving out the door, she was madder at him for interrupting her time with Gray than for him calling her 'Luigi'

And more that he would suggest that she looked like the Mario plumber brother if she grew a mustache. How dare he!

"Jerk" she said as she walked off, Gray looked at the beaten up boy with pity and with pleasure "Strike one Dragneel boy. She probably hates that name more than 'blondie' "

"Oh shut up"

Gray grinned, "OH~ Hit a sore spot"

"Whatever droopy eyes. We should get going for rehearsal or everything won't work out in the end," he said as brought him self up dusting off his pants. Gray sighed; he looked at the boy with keen eyes "Yeah. Tell me again how my performance will help Heartfilia with her issue tomorrow?"

Natsu kept silent before chuckling to himself "Don't worry about it. Just do your best performance Droopy eyes"

Gray scowled, half expecting that Natsu would answer him like that and not telling him what he needed to know. But though he won't get his answers, he trusts the Dragneel boy and so what ever is going down tomorrow will come out right even though he doesn't know the shots.

"Fine squinty eyes. We better rock it out tomorrow for our nakama's sake"

Natsu smiled, "So you finally accepted her huh?" he said with a sly grin. Gray looked away sheepishly with a tint of blush forming on his cheeks "Nakama is nakama."

"Well said. Though it's weird that you call her nakama but can't even pronounce her name~"

"Shut up"

But Natsu was right. They were friends now right? So the least he can do is call her by her given name. Plus Heartfilia is a mouthful to say. But no matter how much he tries he can only pronounce the Lu part. Hasn't he said her name once? Why is his body reacting like that to her name? How can he correctly address her when he can only say "Lu?"

Or maybe he can.

xxxoxxx

"Gee that stupid Natsu calling me Luigi" Lucy muttered angrily as she trudged herself back home. Okay maybe she was a little mad that he called her Luigi.

"Oh Lucy. I just wanted to come up with a nickname for you" she mocked Natsu's voice of what he explained to her later today "Pfft. At least come up with something better than Luigi"

"Still mad about that Blondie?" a teasing voice asked walking beside her. Lucy rolled her eyes "Go away Fullbuster. I want to fume to myself"

Gray laughed, "You do know that this is my route home for five more minutes right? You're stuck with me."

Lucy groaned, "Don't talk to me until you can properly address me Fullbuster"

Gray laughed, "Well maybe if you called me Gray I would stop calling you Blondie"

Lucy froze, was he serious? Her eyes widened in shock "Then what would you call me if you stopped saying Blondie?" she asked, her question full of doubt and curiosity.

"hnnn" he hummed, he gave her a coy smile "That's a secret"

She pouted, "No fair. Tell me all ready!"

"Nope!" he grinned, "Not until you call me Gray"

She blushed, why was he being so determined now? "Y-you want me to call you G-g—"

"Gurei" Gray pronounced "GU-REI. And you say I have the problem Heartfilia"

She gulped; averting her eyes from the boy's warm blue ones. But she wanted him to call her by her name. Was that too much to ask?

"G-gray" she said timidly. Her heart was beating rapidly and she couldn't help but look away shyly. The silence was killing her. It was a few moments but Gray hasn't said anything. She looked down 'Idiot!' she thought 'This is beginning to feel so awkward…'

But on the contrary, Gray was feeling ecstatic. He didn't think that he would feel so much happiness from Lucy saying his name. Isn't it her first time also calling him that?

'What are you thinking? You're acting quite weird Gray' he thought. He coughed to clear his throat "See?" he said regaining back his old demeanor "That wasn't so hard…"

"I-I guess"

He ruffled her hair, causing her to pout and turn red "Hey!" she screamed, finally going back to her usual state "You're messing up my hair"

"Hahah" he laughed loudly "Luce makes a crab face when she gets mad!"

"I do not!" she stomped her foot "I do not look like a crab!"

"Yes you do. Why do you think I do it then?"

Her mouth fell agape "Baka Gray! You know how long it takes to fix my hair every time you mess it up?"

"An hour? To be honest it still looks the same…"

"Idiot!"

He grinned before backing a few paces back. He hadn't had so much fun teasing the girl in a long time. Plus the joy it brings him when she calls him by his name makes it even better.

"Luce you're the weird one. Caring about hair"

"I'm not weird" she pouted, he shook his head "You are"

"Well you're weird too"

He rolled his eyes; they hadn't realized they were all ready at the intersection where they separate ways.

"Woah. We're all ready here. Well I'll see you," he said giving her a smile before heading off. Lucy now only noticing where they were gave him a hesitated nod. Sad that their fun was cut short.

He waved her goodbye as the street sign glowed green indicating that he could cross

"Weirdo" he said catching her attention, she narrowed her eyes "I AM NOT WEIRD!"

He laughed, "Says the girl who hasn't noticed anything…"

She gave him a bewildered look, notice what?

"What do you mean by that?"

He waved her off, finally hitting the corner across the street "Never mind _Luce_. See you tomorrow"

"Okay.. see you later.." she watched him leave, still not understanding what he meant.

Then it hit her.

'Luce'

She blushed, feeling the pulse of her heart go faster than all of the times she's been with him combined. She was unbelievably happy.

.

.

.

.

Her face might stay that red for a long time.

* * *

Augh. This took so long to write. I didn't have the inspiration but you know that doesn't stop me! Chapter 17 (which will say 18) will be the big chapter guys! But don't worry the story is not even half over yet! fufufu. Just letting you know the updates will be slow. Probably not until mid june I will get back to updating normally. But thankfully this chapter is so long! Thank you for the faves, reviews, follows, pms, they mean so much! It's complicated has been my biggest success and I couldn't do it without all of you! Arigatou!

So tell me what do you think? FINALLLY A GRAYLU MOMENT AFTER THREE CHAPTERS SODJCSDK I know I'm quite slow. HE CALLED HER LUCYAYANDSHECALLEDHIMGRAY SDKKSD

hahaha

*Uri- means God of light and power in latin

* Gurei Izotz - Lyon's alias for Gray. SO they won't be prejudice or biased if they knew he was a Fullbuster. Izotz means cold and Ice of the ancient language Basque.

Please support my other stories "Fluffed up Memories" "Love and Lost" "Nine Years later" and please please tell me what you think about my newest one "Guns!" I probably won't update much until I reach my goal for that story of getting a certain amount of views. Thank you!

x Pika-Chan


End file.
